Survival
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Somethings aren't what they always seem to be. Harry gets involved a traumatic situation and he will never be able to forget. Unfortunately, he tries to live his life as much as he can when everything is being thrown at him. Dumbledore is never going to leave Harry alone on this and his friends and Snape are too worried about him. Warnings will be placed in each chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello HP fans~**

**This is my first time writing HP Fanfic.**

**I can tell you this as a few fair warnings:**

**1) My grammar/wording isn't that great, but I try my best.**

**2) This is very sensitive story, there is a reason why it is rated M.**

**3) Serious warnings are rape, pedophile, violence, cuss, etc...**

**I hope to please you with the story plot I came up about almost a week ago and started to write on like crazy. **

**I have already written over 9 chapters,**

**but I am not posting them all at once.**

**Only one chapter per day.**

**That is all and have a good day~**

* * *

On the ground of Hogwarts school, young wizards and witches were coming and going for the main cafeteria for dinner. The three trios were gathering themselves for some chatting on school homework. Hermione was delighted to prepare for the tests for her boys considering the fact they failed their last test.

"You both asked me to help you pass the next test and-"

"-but, we didn't mean the whole course already, Hermione!" The red-hair pointed out.

Harry sighed, trying to deal with his best friends on the overall arguments, and hoping they would quit it soon enough. They yammered each other's heads off about how much to really study and no one was winning over this amount of studying here. One thing for sure, he wouldn't put up with it all day.

"Enough! Ron, she knows what she is doing and she only does it because she cares. Just deal with it." Harry stated.

Hermione hummed in triumph to show Ron that she was correct the whole time. Ron couldn't believe he was outnumbered here. He was about to speak until something swoon in and dropped something in front of Harry's face. A small letter and the chosen one recognized it off the back.

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore wants," He reads the letter…

_'Harry, please come to my office after dinner. Password is candy apple. Professor Dumbledore~'_

The boy blinked and felt confused to the fact he hadn't seen Dumbledore for a month, so why need him now? He glanced at his dinner plate to see if he finished eating and apparently, he was finish. He gathered his bag, put his books and notes away, and stood up with uncertain smile.

"I'll see you guys at the tower later. Professor Dumbledore wants to see me." He waved to his friends while they exchanged glances about Dumbledore sudden needs to see him this time.

Harry walked off to head over to the Headmaster's tower, greeted a few friends, teachers, or staffs. Of course, it takes a while since cafeteria to the tower is opposite from each other. Harry grew used to walk long distance for class to class. He doesn't complain about it much as he used to five years ago when he first came here.

He came up to gargoyle and announced the password. The gargoyle turned and Harry walked onto the steps and let it guide him upstairs to headmaster's office. He figured it had to do something with Voldemort this time, nothing concerning about trouble or failing this time, and he was confident of this time.

Harry finally has seen the office, but no one was within the room. He walked in and searched around for Dumbledore. He was quietly walking around, hoping the man would be behind the desk or in another room, and that he wouldn't have to search for any further than this. His green eyes connected with Fawkes in the room and he gently pets him. Fawkes leaned in closer to Harry's touching and felt comforting.

"I see Fawkes likes you, Harry." The man announced.

The boy who lived turned his head over to see the headmaster, "Yeah, I suppose this is one of the way I owe my debt to him for healing me few years ago." He grinned.

Dumbledore nodded and folded his arms behind him, "Would you like to pet him every day as much as you like, Harry?"

Harry didn't stop, but he was rather surprised to hear the man ask him that kind of a question when there should be something very important to say.

"I guess so, Professor Dumbledore. Fawkes is definitely into the attention, isn't he?"

The man smiled, "He does and I feel terrible for him when I am constantly busy. At least he's happier when I feed him and spend five minutes with him."

Harry nodded, "At least he knows you care for him." His fingers brush against Fawkes' neck and his adoring expression made Harry glowed, "Is there something you need to talk about, sir?" He directed his attention to the man.

"Yes, but perhaps we should talk in a private room." Dumbledore gestured a second door for another room.

Harry finishes petting Fawkes and they headed into a different room. Dumbledore sets the lights on with his spell and the boy felt startled at the idea of this very room. He glanced up to the headmaster with one eyebrow up.

"Sir, why are we in your bedroom?" He waited.

Dumbledore wasn't looking at the chosen one and he muttered something among his breath. Suddenly, Harry felt the binding together on his wrists and being dragged over the bed. He tried to reach out for his wand, but the binding bond held his wrists away from accessing his powers. His body jolted and looked over to the man.

"Professor Dumbledore…?" He spoke slowly to gain the headmaster's attention.

Surely, this had to be a training or drill to test Harry to be on guards all the time. Dumbledore was finished chanting something and set his wand down.

"Remember this, Harry…you are mine now. You belong to me and no one else." He declared.

The warm ran from Harry's face with the sound of Dumbledore's tone of voice. He grew worried that Voldemort has somehow overtaken the man's body, but no…there was no hint of that Dark Lord's voice. It was truly the headmaster this time. His body shook up so much, he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Headmaster?" He gulped, "Wh-what is going on, sir?" His body turned tensed.

Dumbledore chanted something that Harry wasn't familiar with, but the spell did sound unpleasant and new to the boy. Harry felt chilly for a short reason and he noticed Dumbledore wasn't wear his clothes-

"Dumbledore, where's your clothes?" He asked, trying to remain bravely.

The headmaster held the chosen boy's chin, observing his fresh reaction, and Harry didn't understand. His eyes looked down to see why he was so cold and he grew paler than the man could ever be.

"Wh-why-why am I naked, sir?" He felt like he was going to choke.

"Shut up, Harry. You should be lucky I have been shaping you to be almost exactly like your father, of course…I will never let you go."

Harry's heart skipped a beat…he didn't understand what the man speaking about. None of this behavior was making sense and he knew something was seriously wrong. Dumbledore actually told him to shut up for the first time of his life. Never has he thought he would actually use such words, then again, it could have been worse.

"Let's see how good you scream or perhaps you'll be much better than your father has screamed." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore slipped his hand away from Harry's chin and groped the small member. Harry struggled to prevent any moaning, but the touching made it difficult withstand. The touching grew tighter as if crotch was some sort of hard clay dough needing to be softer. The man grinned to his satisfied success in maintaining the boy in his hand. He slowly pulls the boy's crotch down to see how far to stretch. Harry gasped at the feel of being ripped apart, his muffled screaming escaped little by little, and he couldn't take it. His feet began kicking and Dumbledore's blue eyes lit up to his excitement.

"Ah, that's what I was waiting for. Exactly like your father, Harry, he fought as well. Don't hold back those screaming. I want you to pour your own lungs out for me and you will scream Albus in your voice." He squeezed tighter on the member as if he was trying to pop something out.

Harry gritted his teeth, groaning loudly, and remembering that this was wrong. His stomach twisted and turns the worse, feeling nausea at the man's action, and every part of his body muscle tightened up so badly.

"I suppose you are not easy to be a screamer. Very well, then…there are plenty of ways to make you scream and you will not leave this room until you do." Another hand slipped under the boy's soothing bottom.

Harry gasped at a cold hand feeling him, a slight pinched into his rectum, slowly crawling in, and caused him to hiss so badly. Dumbledore thrust his one finger, but Harry wouldn't scream at all. So the headmaster forced a second finger in and managed a slight moaning from the boy.

"You're much smaller than your father, but still, you are a bit stronger than I expected. I should have done you last year, but I wanted you to shape up a bit more." He added a third finger while he thrust into the boy's rectum area.

Harry grunted and almost screamed to pressure, Albus pushed his three fingers in despite of the tightness of the ring muscle, and refused to back down to what he started.

"I will make you scream, bleed, cry, beg, and desperate. You will remain loyal and good boy to me. I will not make anything less easily since you are mine, Harry." Dumbledore's blue eyes met with the green eyes.

Harry tried to withstand the pain he felt, yet, he did not want any of this at all. He should have stayed with his friends or at least brought his friends with him. Dumbledore's words made him felt somewhat frighten…like a scared little child he is. The pain grew sharper when the next finger added and the boy was choking on his screaming.

"Pl-pl-please…" He moaned desperately to bear the pain, "…s-st-st-stop!" He tried to jerk his body, but the man held him down.

He grinned with much to his satisfaction, "I see you are ready, prepare to scream, my dear, Harry."

Harry shook his head numerous of times to beg the man to stop, but he wouldn't stop without a fight. He didn't understand why this was happening to him or why Dumbledore was doing this to him. Dumbledore removed all of his four fingers and flipped Harry onto his flat stomach. He grunted since being flopped around hurt. The man's long hand slid from Harry's flat chest down to his navel and came onto the bed to be on top of the boy. He leaned his head next to the teen and whispered something.

"Sixteen years old body…" He hummed, "…your body is beautiful, better than your father could ever show."

The shivered went down his spine and sudden forced to spread his legs wider than he ever had in his entire life.

"Say goodbye to your sweet virginity, Harry and say hello to screaming." The doom was in his voice.

Harry's eyes widened at the headmaster's word and at the tip of the man's crotch began to travel through his ring muscle slowly. Harry gasped and choked on his breath when he felt the real pain. It was _nothing_ like he was going through. Tears began to form, but failed to hold it in. Dumbledore did not once rushed entering into the teenage boy, enjoying his member enlarging, and turned on even more.

The chosen boy could no longer held in his screaming and crying, Dumbledore went in deeply as if time has stretched out so much, and it was endless. He thrust so slowly, treasuring the musical sound Harry was producing, and feeling his inside personally. His member grew better inside of Harry's and the boy's screaming felt like he was burning already. Dumbledore grabbed the boy's chin to face each other.

"Good boy, Harry, you're screaming. You will be feeling this for more than an hour," He smirked, "So scream as loud as you want. No one will hear you, my dear."

Harry dripping tears, couldn't think straight anymore, and petrified for his life. Dumbledore continued to thrust to hear the screaming boy. He would increase his speed and Harry wouldn't keep up. The bleeding came out so much, but Dumbledore didn't care. He rushed it all so fast, enjoyed every moment he felt, and putting himself into Harry more than he wanted to. His member cum so heavily, it burned Harry up alive in his rectum, and he cried so loudly. He felt dirtier than the way the man touched him. Never has he been treated like this before and he hated it every second of it.

Dumbledore loved the way he took control and not once cutting a break to breathe. He wanted more of this every second of it and his crotch would burst out so much cum a male could produce.

"Pl-pleeeeaaase, stop!" Harry begged as much as he could.

Now, he rather wished he could face Voldemort than Dumbledore, but it didn't look like he was going to be coming out of this anytime soon. Not how obsessed Dumbledore wanted him the most. Every pounding was like an inner beat up, just the opposite of being hit on the outside, and the bruises would have been easily seen. Harry cried away his life, failed to fight against the man, and felt deeply afraid to hurt worse by the man he used to look up to.

"Sir, please!" He wept loudly.

Dumbledore forced effort of his strength, causing Harry lapse out a louder scream, and treated him like a toy for sex. With each strength, he thrust himself into was making Harry to sound so differently, like trying to create new sound with an instrument, and he was pleased to experiment many ways to get those sounds that Harry can produce.

Dumbledore removed himself from Harry and caused the teen to curl his body up as he wept and whimpered in deep suffering he felt. The headmaster admired his work to see how bloody Harry was, how full his ass was now, and the tears had made the boy even lovelier to his work.

His long fingers trailed from his ankle up to his waists line and Harry flinched at the man's sudden touch. He wailed heavily while headmaster enjoyed it every second of it. He was proud of his action and he was gladly to claim Harry. The teen cried nonstop, but Dumbledore refused to step back. Harry is his now.

"You will come here every day after dinner and lay yourself on this bed. You will scream every time I come into you. Understand?" He demanded.

Harry jumped slightly at his command and jittering his nod for the man. He was afraid he would get kill if he deny or fought back against the man's will.

"Y-ye-yes, sir…" He gulped.

He cupped the boy's head, "And if you dare to tell anyone, I will have you murder them in your very hand and then, I will punish you for speaking out of the line." He adored Harry's face and eyes.

"Wh…what…that's not fair sir!"

Dumbledore's hands pulled away and one swung at his face to leave a red mark on his face.

"You will not defy me, Harry!" He shouted, "You will obey what I say and you will do as I say! Is that clear?"

Harry clenched his eyes, "Yes, sir-"

"-and from now on, you call me Master Albus when you are in this room. I forbid the other names in this room."

Harry nodded immediately, "Yes, Master Albus." He wept again.

The weight shifted off the bed for Harry and he slowly opened his eyes to see Dumbledore was performing a spell to clean the both of them, including the bed. He restored their clothes back on and Harry felt glad to have privacy…some peace, but he could not remove the experience. It was too much to take all at once.

"I will fetch you out of this room and your wand is in the office. If you destroy this room, you will be punished by me. So be wise and careful, I watch you like a hawk. You are now my property and if I see you dating or flirting with the other students, I will keep you in this room for a week and have you lie to your friends and others of your whereabouts during those week." Every word he spoke was like a knife cutting Harry's throat.

"I understand, Master Albus…p-p-permission to speak?"

The man turned around and looked down at Harry, "Permission granted, my dear."

"Why…did you do this to me?" He wanted to cry, but he wanted his answers.

Dumbledore lifted his chin up, "We will talk about that later, but I suppose having you is like a trophy to me, but much better like a loyal pet." He turned around left Harry alone on the bed.

Harry stared at the ground, recalling everything had happened, and turned around on his stomach to cry it all out. How terrifying it turned out to be and how much he hated it. He hated the man for ruining everything and scaring him. He wasn't too sure if he could ever feel free again.

He wept loudly and curled into a ball while being bond up. There was no way he could see things as they used to be. It was too much and overwhelming at once. To why Dumbledore took advantage of him and broke down his guards, it left him too many questions. His stomach felt sick enough as it is and he wanted the sickness to be over. He wanted this entire place to be over. However, the pain felt was there and he could not remove everything the headmaster has done. Everything changed now and he wanted to escape now.

However, he knew the rapist wouldn't allow him to be stupid and unwise in his actions. He can't make the situation worse and he did not want to look forward to those 'punishments' Dumbledore may have in mind.

Harry finally stopped crying and stared at the ceiling of darkness shadow. He did not want to look around the room to make it worse on himself, but he blamed himself for not bringing along his friends, and could have been something different. Now, if he disobeyed the man who owns him, he'll get hurt or someone will die in his hands. The teenager had to be careful in everything he does.

"Harry, would you like to pet Fawkes?"

Harry flinched at the sound of his voice and he tried to calm down again. He had to remember the worse was over so far, all he had to do was obey and he would be okay…right?

"Yes." To all he could say now.

Dumbledore grinned, "Fawkes is waiting for you, then. Come along," He said, after chanting to remove the bond on Harry.

Harry's arms dropped and he hugged himself. Dumbledore touched Harry's shoulder, but Harry hated to be touch now. It used to feel safe and secure, but now…he felt unclean. Fawkes nodded once and leaned in for Harry's petting. His hand was very shaky, yet, he managed to be sensitive to the Phoenix when it came to petted. He moaned pleasingly and Harry grew comfortable. He focused his attention on the Phoenix as if nothing has ever happened.

"Since you are calm now, Harry, you may go to your dormitory. Remember to be here after dinner and not a word to anyone." Dumbledore said.

Harry felt the need to shield out, but he couldn't. He wouldn't want to risk his life over something he wasn't doing when he should be doing. He nodded and finished petting Fawkes. He walked away slowly and grasped the whole expectation on him. Everything changed.

He jumped back slightly at the sound of the stairs and he tried to calm down a little. He took the stairs and went downstairs. He was finally out of the headmaster's tower, but he knew he would not be able to get away with anything. For now, he should head over to the dorm and somehow sleep through this nightmare.

Once he got to the dormitory building of a Gryffindor, he saw his friends and the message echoed in his mind. He placed a fake grin and tried to remember Fawkes.

Hermione and Ron raced up and he backed up a little to avoid any touching. He wasn't ready for anyone to be this close to him. He wasn't too sure if everyone was simply acting or it was just Dumbledore on his own term.

"Harry! You're back! How's Dumbledore? What did he want?" Hermione asked immediately without wasting a breath.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, mate. What's with Dumbledore holding you this long?"

Harry gave a fake laughter enough to fool them, "He wanted me to take care of his Fawkes every day while he's out. It's a lot to do, but he feels guilty for not giving him enough attention. So he wants me to look out for his Fawkes and showed me everything I need to know." At least he was honest about half of this, but it wasn't fully leading on to the real truth.

Hermione and Ron thought that was fine. Harry yawned and bid them good night. He rushed to the bathroom and tried to scrub off everything. He _hated_ what happened, but the lies, dirtiness, and pains were the worse to go through. He only wanted his friends to stay alive or he would regret for sacrificing their lives. He couldn't take it anymore, but who could he truly turn to? Voldemort? No…Voldemort would have him dead.

For now, he'll have to survive Dumbledore one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter's warning:**

**1) Grammar errors/wordy**

**2) Rape, pedophile, cuss, etc...**

**3) Possible addiction**

**If you are reading the second chapter, I am shocked...**

**YOU**

**are actually reading this story?!**

**Well!**

**Don't let me stop you!**

* * *

Sleep was impossible for Harry. He tried everything, but forgetting the rape was something impossible to deal with. The headmaster is still there…still in control….his 'master'…it's too much. All he tried to do was focus his mind on Fawkes and how relaxing it was, but there wasn't anything else to put him at ease. It was confusing why Dumbledore compared him to his father, but it made Harry realized. His father was raped by Dumbledore, but did his dad do to escape or survive? Or could have his mom threatened Dumbledore and he couldn't stop her because of her powerful love?

Or did he really let his father go? For what reasons? Harry couldn't think of this all to himself, but he had to do whatever it takes to be free again from Dumbledore. Maybe next year…NO! He wanted out as in one day, but that won't be happening anytime soon.

There was too much on his mind about what the man has done to him. He stole his virginity and innocent. Nothing was the same anymore to him. He would jolt if anyone moved in the room with the thoughts of his 'master' retrieving him to relive the nightmares.

His eyes squeezed shut, pretending it was only a nightmare he dreamt and that once he wakes up, that Dumbledore did not do such thing. Yet, nothing comforts him. His body curled into a fetus position, holding himself together, and held in those tears. He struggled to keep quiet, hoping others would not noticed, and suddenly…someone moved. Harry hugged his knees, pretending it was unreal, and frozen in his spot.

A hand touched on his shoulder and Harry jumped at sudden action. His breathing became difficult and fear riled up even more.

"Mate? You alright?" His best friend spoke.

The chosen one calmed down and reminded himself that Ron was only looking after him, despite of the nightmares he receive from Voldemort. Harry sat up, remember he was safe…if he could lie to himself.

"Yeah, I am fine, Ron. It's just an old nightmare of my parents." He lied to his own best friend.

Ron sat down next to him, "Do you want to talk about it, Harry?"

Harry felt the weight added on to his bed and triggered the memory where Dumbledore joined inside of him. He hurried off the bed and finally snapped out. His head shook.

"No, I'm fine. I will fetch myself some water." He commented.

Harry walked out and Ron tilted his head. The red head couldn't figure out if Harry was taking the dream personally or something has been said. He sighed and went over to his bed again.

The teen found himself in the bathroom and picked up a cup to fill up the water. He took a sip here and there. His breathing returned to its normal pace and shook his head. His knees turned shaky, barely keeping himself standing, and his hands clung onto the sink to hold himself up. He wheezed and gasped in tears. The pain was visible to him and ache by the man's touch has done to him.

"Harry, are you alright in there?" His friend had to check on him.

_"…if you dare to tell anyone, I will have you murder them in your very hand…"_

Harry couldn't allow himself to lose his best friend and he wouldn't forgive himself. He took a deep breath and struggled to get back onto his feet. He pretended he just flushed the toilet and washes his hands.

"Yes, Ron. Why?"

Ron sighed, "You were in there for quite a while. I thought the nightmare must have been bothering you."

His pretend laughter sets off, "Ron, if it is Voldemort vision of a nightmare, I would have told you." He was telling the truth on that part and he wouldn't lie about that.

Harry opened the bathroom door and placed a smile to hide away those fears. Ron patted Harry's back and smiled along. The two teenage boys returned to their dormitory and rest back into their bed for the rest of the night. Harry had to look on the bright side…at least he wasn't trap in Dumbledore's taking and forbidden to socialize with others. At least he has that freedom somewhere…

Anyone who came within Harry's reach or touched him, he would have a slight panic attack and he would constantly mentally remind himself that Dumbledore wouldn't do it publically. Oh, Merlin's beard, he hated to go through this alone. How could he survive in this wreckage savage he's going through? Dumbledore, the headmaster and the first most powerful wizard in the world, controls everything the Chosen Boy does.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glance at each other to see how different Harry suddenly became, they suspected about his dream, and tried to see why it placed a personal affect. It never has before, so why now?

She whispered to Ron, "I think You-know-who-must-not-be-named did more than mess around his old nightmare, maybe what he thought was real to him."

Ron shrugged, "He says he was fine, but why would mate lie to us for something that's personal? He knows we care and we're here to listen." He whispered along.

Hermione shook her head, but she couldn't even pick up what was wrong with Harry all day. His behavior threw them off, they saw him just fine yesterday, and now, he wasn't the same anymore. She directed her attention towards her best friend.

"Harry, I know you say your old nightmare is nothing like an old ruse, but sometimes, there is a point of reminding you that your mum and dad love you to keep you alive." She stated.

Harry blinked and stared at her, "I know, Mione. I'm fine with the dream. It was just a bit more vivid as all." He pointed out.

Harry didn't lie, it was beyond vivid than he could ever dream, and it was only been one day. How long would it go on for him?

"Then, what's wrong? You have been jittery all day to anyone who came in contact." She insisted on knowing the reasons.

He sighed, "I was scared to be defenseless when I face him," He whispered.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and back at Harry. They didn't think he would be frightened of the Dark Lord to come out and kill him already.

"Harry, you can't let an old memory overtake you. You will fight against him and let him take nothing away from you." The girl declared.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, Harry! She's right! Look at the last five years! You survived them all! You'll survive through it all!"

Harry's eyes lit up at their encouraging words and now, he thought about dealing with the headmaster with a fight to stand up for himself. Dumbledore is no Dark Lord, but he was just like any other wizards who want to control the world. Harry laughed and eased up a bit.

"You guys are right, I'm being silly now." He decided to enjoy his dinner while he can.

Hermione and Ron grinned ear to ear to see their best friend returning to normal. They joined in for their meals and chatted off some nonsense with the Twin Weasely brothers and their outcome pranks would be arriving anytime. Harry helped himself a piece of pie and his friends would point out on what to study tonight. Not once has Harry rushed on eating his sweet dessert nor his friends cared how long it was taking.

Harry sighed and decided to not waste his time anymore. He stuffed his bag up, bid his friends, and walked over to the Headmaster's tower. He swallowed his fears, recalling what his friends said without realizing they gave him the proper advice. The chosen boy was not going to let a man control. He refused to let anyone tell him who he belongs to or what to do in their order. He will defy that man whether he likes it or not.

He announced the password to the gargoryle and went up his ways. He forced his knees to hold still and waited with baited breath. He saw the office, but no one was here. His head directed over to the bedroom and took a deep breath. He dragged himself over to the room and stood at the very door.

"You-"

"-are going to lay yourself on the bed and do not even think of your friends' advice. Do you wish to be punished now?" Dumbledore interrupted.

Harry could not speak his mind. The man did state he was watching after him and that he failed to realize that. His bag was set down, but frozen to where he stood.

"No…" He whispered, "No, Master Albus."

The headmaster lifted his head and waited to see the obedient Harry to the bed. He stood in front of the bed, but Harry hardly moved at all.

"Harry, do not make me bind you to the bed to put some senses into your head. Now, are you going to lay yourself on the bed?" He asked once more.

His voice sent fears down Harry's spine and Harry chose not to waste the man's time. He walked over and climbed onto the huge bed. Dumbledore chanted among his breath, preventing Harry to hear what spell announced, and the clothes were gone. The wind between his legs shivered and Goosebumps rose on his very skin.

The long fingers trailed down everywhere on the boy's body. Dumbledore was gentle for a started and awing the sight of Harry's birthday suit.

"Since you behaved well and came on your own term, I will go easy on you as long you scream. Understood, my dear?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Master Albus." He gulped, praying the man will not hold him too long.

Harry bit his lip while Albus explored his hands slowly on the teenager's body. The blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, how smooth the boy's skin was, and somewhat built muscle in him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's bare neck. The chosen boy whimpered out of fear, hoping he wouldn't be hurt too much, and the man slid his lips to behind those lovely ears. He couldn't hold the moaning and let it all escaped.

His master was pleased to get the result and decided to continue somewhere more interesting. Harry could feel his long bread touching his sensitive skin. It creeps him out more than usual and stayed in his very spot. He felt the heavy hot breath nearby his ears.

"Harry, my dear, do you like it when I am feeling you like this? Tell me do you like it if I touch you somewhere that makes you scream?" The sound of Dumbledore's face frightened him.

Harry choked mentally at what he heard from his master and there wasn't a choice. He nodded slowly, having to obey willingly for the rapist, and he gulped down.

"Ye-ye-yes, Master Albus. My thighs." He hated to reveal his weakness, but what could he do?

Dumbledore would have chased after the young teen and probably kept him trap in this bedroom for more than a week. He deeply feared what could happen. Dumbledore followed Harry's word and feel him up more. Harry gasped to see how invisible the man's touch started out and headmaster smirked at his success. The teen dazed out, enjoying every second of that turn on, and forgotten how a person can draw him in like this. Dumbledore's rubbing his hands against the boy's legs from invisible touch to rub friction to feel heat. The longer Dumbledore went on, Harry screams with most pleasuring sensation he has felt.

"From now on, no more dessert after dinner. I will provide that from now on." Dumbledore instructed.

Harry heard him out, but he was too relaxed and gazed at the dark shadow of ceiling. Dumbledore crawled on top of the boy and leaned in to smooch with the boy. The green eyes snapped open and felt horrified! He tried to push the man away or off, but not with the strength the headmaster possesses. The kisses were like extra pairs of lips, but only someone else controls the action. His screaming muffled by the locked lips and breathes were stolen. The tears escaped from Harry and how much he hated to be treated like this. He wanted this very nightmare to be over right now.

Dumbledore slipped his tongue into the uninvited teen's mouth. Harry felt something, but he refused to believe it otherwise. The man dominated on his tongue and Harry tried to push the man's tongue out, but failed numerous of times.

Finally, the lips departed and breathing heavily. Dumbledore fell in love more than he could ever say in words. Harry felt remotely disguised to such smooching action going on. The headmaster did not waste his time and flipped Harry onto his stomach. He forced the young child to spread his legs out widely, causing Harry to screech in unbearable suffering from yesterday, and he wept soundly.

"Please, Master Albus, don't! Please, don't!" The chosen one begged with all of his might.

Headmaster soothes the boy's ass, "You will learn to get used to this, Harry. Your father has and so will you." His lips pressed against the boy's bottom cheek and smiled the sweetness body soap, "Strawberry mildew suits you well, Harry. Please use it each time you shower."

Harry gasped to breathe in choking tears and grabbed onto a pillow to hug. He could not dare to move an inch, petrified of the punishment that may happen, and his head shook several times. Headmaster ignored the undesired requests and grabbed something else. He popped the cap off, put it onto his fingers heavily of the lubes, and began to massage Harry's muscle ring. The boy's head cringed at the softness and smoothness feel from the man's finger, slowly adding another finger to the next fingers, and squealed a bit in pinching pain.

"Oh, quit acting like a baby, harry, my dear. You'll learn to love it when I do this." All of his four fingers came out and slapped those cheeky butts.

Harry squeaked and buried his face onto the pillow. Albus placed his member and entered into the boy without being slow. Harry couldn't withstand the pain and pierced out the shouting. The thrusting began to increase more, but the thigh rubbing helped to distract Harry's mind off the pain. He would moaned, grunted, and gasped here and there. The smirked appeared on the man's face to his success and enjoying the 'fun' game here.

It went on with the soothing the boy's thighs and he wouldn't be aware of what was happening. Everything faded into numb pain, but the man refused to stop. He liked what was receiving and feels freely to cum into the boy's ass as long as he wanted to.

Harry could hardly tell anything inside of him, the prickling feeling was taking away everything he felt, and completely out of it. As if his soul was not connecting with his body, like it was supposed to be. Dumbledore leaned in and kissed the boy to test again. The chosen one couldn't think straight anymore and feeling everything all at once. His fused was calmer than a sleeping dragon would be.

Now, he cum one last time in Harry and pulled himself out. Harry shivered at the coldness below him and began to realize he was raped again. He tried to push the man away for kissing him and the thighs rubbing were over. Harry wept away and curled into a fetus position, he hugged his knees, and Albus stopped due to his satisfied result.

"Getting you to scream is easy, my dear. Did you feel any pain?"

Harry shook his head very slowly, "No, Master Albus…" He was rather loss for words.

Dumbledore kissed his forehead and patted his head. He cleaned the bed and restored their clothes back on. Harry hardly moved at all while the man left him alone. The water work burst into millions of tears and how awful he felt of letting this happen again. He blamed himself more than ever for not standing up for himself. He hated himself.

Nothing was ever to be the same…just like yesterday, nothing was ever the same anymore. He was easily taken advantage every damn year and he hated it. Harry mumbled among his breath to why he trusted Dumbledore or why his dad didn't warn him in any ways. Or prevent him from going to the same school within the same building as this man? Or could have his father have limited freedom until his marriage? He wasn't too sure, but it was too much to think about this.

Harry no longer felt safe anymore. He longer trusts anyone or relies on them to save him. If his dad couldn't, neither could Harry. The teen drowned himself in tears, allowing expressing everything at once so no one could suspect a thing. His friends, he decided to be precautious in his actions and behavior.

"Don't hurt them," He whimpered, "I-I-I will be good, Master Albus…" He cried and hugged himself tighter than he could have ever imagined.

He hummed, "Good, my dear. Now, come along and help yourself these delicious brownies for being good." Dumbledore announced.

Harry glanced up, afraid to say no, and slowly removed himself off the huge bed. He dragged himself over to the door and the headmaster placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder. Harry wanted to tell him to remove his filthy hand, but he couldn't. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of his stupid behavior or worse, die because the man wasn't feeling he was worth enough.

Harry spotted at the headmaster's desk and saw a tray of layers with several types of brownies a wizard could truly think of. His jaw dropped and stammered to even find the right words….

"I-I-I can have some?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, you did well today. Next time, no desserts after dinner and I will provide them for you every time for well behavior."

Harry grew to feel guilty, but how could he view the man? A rapist or some sadistic who wants sex? Dumbledore released Harry's shoulder and Harry helped himself a couple of brownies for himself. He sat down in one of the guests' chair and Dumbledore sat across. They ate their desserts in silence, but knowing how things are among each other. Harry glanced around, avoiding any eye contact with the man, and noticed the portraits weren't in the room. He took noticed that his master was cautious in his action or avoid being easily too exposed.

Dumbledore brushed off the crumbs and joined Harry by his side. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry's neck hair stood out.

"In about the end of this week, I have to attend to several places for a few months. However, do not think you are free from so suddenly. I will want you to come here and make it a routine. I am sure Fawkes will not mind your company for an hour a day. He will alert me of your presence and if you miss one day, be aware that you will be suffering the consequences." Dumbledore declared.

Harry nodded willingly, despite of his situation, and he felt it was better off not seeing Dumbledore. He could regain his normality self once more and no one would have to know. He finishes off the last bites of his brownie. He didn't dare to remove himself away from Dumbledore.

"Take a few brownies to share with your friends, my dear." He kissed him on the forehead.

Dumbledore removed himself from Harry and Harry gathered his bag and brownies. He was rather glad to leave the office once more and thought about a peace of moment from Dumbledore. But, he knew being raped everyday will continue endlessly and it wasn't exactly the bright side he's looking for.

Harry walked over to the dormitory and found himself in the living room with the others. His friends grinned at the sight of the chosen one and he handed them the brownies he received. They thanked him and he went off to his room.

Harry tried to scrub and bleed off the filthy touch of his master. How much he despised the man even more and wept quietly. He picked up the soap and saw the product's product smell…strawberry mildew. Headmaster loved the scent on Harry and this caused him to go down onto his knees. He softly banged the shower wall, feeling the need to hate himself more, and nothing was right to him.

Harry went numbed in his mind, completely emptied about everything, and out of it. Somehow, he managed to make it to bed without suspicious around anybody. He curled into a ball and tried to think of something different to help himself fall asleep at least.

* * *

**Reviews? Thoughts? Critiques? Suggestions? Theories? Reasons? Any would be fine as long I know you're reading, so say something! I'd love to hear your words/or see them. Next chapter by tomorrow~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:**

**Rape**

**Pedophile**

**Sensitive**

* * *

The cycle repeated, Dumbledore would wait for Harry in the bedroom, and Harry would lie down on the bed. The headmaster used multiple ways to start, he would often make Harry to become extremely numb after the teen tried to fight for his right. Harry tried to beg the man to stop, but he wasn't been given any rights to end it. Dumbledore rode him roughly and Harry wouldn't hold his screaming.

The bruises began to show up by the fourth day, Harry had to remember not to wear a t-shirt or short sleeves from now on. Dumbledore forced Harry to kiss back on the fifth day and it turns him off more than ever.

Harry tried to push his master away, but the headmaster wouldn't allow it. He slap Harry's ass as hard as he could and Harry had a difficult timing to sit down or sleep on his bottom. He allowed no one to come any closer to him besides Albus. Yet, he acted like a normal student around other people. No one has suspected anything from Harry.

On the sixth day, Harry received detention by one of his professors because he didn't hand in the assignment on time and he couldn't miss it. Dumbledore wasn't pleased and he punished Harry by conflicting electric hit at the boy's chest. Albus was not happy to see Harry disobeyed for the first time and refused to let him slide by. Harry cried and tried to fight in his defense. The man stood in front of Harry and slapped him hard across the face. He was bright red with the hand mark on his face. He sniffled.

"I have specifically told you, after dinner you come straight here and lay down on the bed. I do not care for such detention! I will not allow it!" He pushed Harry against the wall.

Harry grunted and did not dare to move from his spot. His body trembled and swallowed his fears for his master.

"I-I'm sorry, M-m-master A-a-Albus! I-I came after deten-detention. I-I thought yo-you'd understand that." Harry whimpered.

Dumbledore pressured Harry against the wall, mushing him on the wall, and Harry screamed for his dear life.

"Understand? I'm afraid you are the ones who do not understand. Perhaps I shouldn't have gone easy on you with having sex with. It was a mistake to begin with, honestly." He snatched Harry's elbow and yanked him over to the bed.

Harry yelped and collapsed on the bed. His breathing picked up the speed and felt trapped already.

"M-m-master Albus, wh-what ar-are you doing n-now?" Harry stammered greatly in fear.

Dumbledore pinned him down from behind, "The muggle way, I will rip your clothes off, make you bleed and brutally hurt you dry. Of course, make you do something you will _not_ be pleased about." Harry didn't get the last part…what was going to happen to him now?

Harry wailed quickly and tried to push the man away, yet, he couldn't let this happens. Albus gripped the boy's hair and pulled his head back. Harry screamed in agony and petrified how much worse would this be happening. Dumbledore slipped his free hand down into the boy's pants and groped him uncomfortably. The tears built up in Harry's eyes, but he struggle to not let them all out.

Suddenly…Albus stopped moving and released Harry's hair. His head directed at the door and gulped down.

"Get on the bed, Harry. Not a single word out of you, understand?" He whispered carefully.

Harry sniffled and confused to a strange behavior of the man. The man wasn't touching him anymore and he did what he was told. The teen sat down on the bed and waited to see what was going on. Someone was opening the door and Dumbledore stood in front of Harry in guard of his protection.

"Where's my big Alby?" Someone called out.

Albus clenched his hands into a fist, "Aberforth," He hissed.

Aberforth entered into the room as if it was never locked, but the anger fumed deeply around Albus.

"Aw, my big Alby's ready?" Aberforth noticed someone behind him and peeked, "Ah, I see you found your pet." He smiled, which creeps Harry out the most.

Harry didn't understand what was going on or how to react. He kept quiet, knowing his master wouldn't be pleased if he disobeyed again, and hoping he would be okay.

"Yes and we were busy. Do you mind leaving us alone, Aberforth?" Dumbledore struggled to ask.

Aberforth shook his head, "I'm afraid not, but please, show me your pet…naked." He demanded like a sword cut off their breathing.

Albus gritted his teeth and stared at his brother. He picked up a wand and Harry wasn't too sure to take cover or do what they wanted him to do.

"As you wish, Aberforth." He spoke through his teeth and waved his wand to remove the boy's clothes, "Harry, my dear. Show yourself to my brother, Aberforth."

Harry felt uncertain, but he had no choice. He crawled off the bed and walked in front of his master. He saw Aberforth, who looked similar to his master, despite of shorter and fluffier bread. Aberforth nodded in an approval.

"I see he's being punished due to those marks, but Alby, you know very well this isn't the way to punish him." The brother said.

The headmaster sighed, "He just started to be punished…we were interrupted and I would have gone to the very point he would not repeat a mistake."

"Tsk," His brother shook his head, "No, let me demonstrate how it is done. Perhaps you have forgotten how I punished you."

Albus jerked his head up at his brother, "Not the choker! I wasn't going to go that far!" His breath turned heavy on him.

Harry gulped, the choker? Why did his master showed fear for a choker? He felt his master's brother pushed his shoulder and forced to be on his knees. He glanced up, petrified to what could happen, and saw that Aberforth was revealing his crotch. He jerked Harry's head back and widened the boy's mouth. He shoved his crotch into the boy's mouth.

"He will learn who is really in control, I am your master, Alby and anything you claim is mine as well. Including your pet here." He shoved his member deeper into Harry's mouth.

Harry screamed and tried to remove himself, but he couldn't. Aberforth pulled Harry's head in closer, extending the length of his member to the back of Harry's throat, and no air was passing through. Harry couldn't take it all at once and found himself eating the man's cum. He hated to taste it and wanted to spit it all out, but he was choking even worse. Albus was forced to watch this, could not dare to cross the line with "master," and Harry was turning blue.

The chosen one couldn't breathe and everything started to appear spots and dizziness. Everything grew pitched dark and no longer breathing. Aberforth released the boy and caused him to collapse to the ground unconsciously.

"From now on, use it every time he needs to be punished. Am I clear?" Aberforth fixed up his robe to stop showing his parts.

Albus nodded and Aberforth dashed out of the place. He saw how terrified Harry went through with the choker and shook his head. He picked up the boy and put him to bed while under the cover. He checked his pulse and calmed down to the fact he was alright.

"I am sorry you had to deal with my brother and the choker…it's his way of punishment." He brushed the boy's hair and felt the softness the boy held.

Dumbledore leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. He got up and took care of a few things…

Harry's tossing and turning in his conscious sleep. The nightmare of the 'choker' that his master's brother has done to him and felt much more unsafe. He groaned, struggled to escape from his dream, and shot up screaming. He breathed and glanced around. He felt so warm, but what did he miss? He looked next to himself and found Albus cuddling him in their sleep. The man's eyes fluttered open and met Harry's green eyes.

"Sleep, my dear. He won't be coming back anytime soon and you need your sleep. I promise no harms tonight." He stated.

Harry nodded and tried to sleep, but it was harder to know Dumbledore was right next to him. Oddly enough, he fell asleep knowing there wouldn't be any harm tonight or pain. He liked that for once and drifted back to sleep. To him, he felt strange to the way things had happened and the way he was being punish.

Sleeping passed by and Harry woke up, knowing his master wasn't on the bed with him, and he clung onto the bed sheet for security.

"M-m-master Albus?" He called.

The man walked in the room, "You have the permission to speak, Harry, my dear."

He cried, "I-I'll be good. I-I do not like the choker," He choked on his tears.

Dumbledore sat down on the bed in front of Harry and held him by the shoulders.

"I know, my brother likes to see me suffer worse than he could do. I promise you that will be the last time to experience the choker. Trust me in what I do for punishment, okay?"

Harry sniffed, "…how can I trust you when…you're not the man I knew?" He whispered.

Albus wanted to say something, but he refused to carry on. He patted the boy's head and handed him a spare of set of clothes. Harry accepted it.

"I have to go for a few months, but promise me you'll behave and follow the rules?"

Harry nodded in silence, but Albus has no other ways to convince the boy to speak. He wouldn't blame him because being punish by the choker was the closest thing to death. No one liked death, but it was the only way to learn from his brother. Dumbledore picked himself up and left Harry alone. Harry watched the man leave, but he sighed. He couldn't avoid this no matter what the situation was. He would have been exposed to the dangerous choker position and he couldn't help it, but really glad that Dumbledore didn't force this on him.

Harry changed into his clothes and decided to leave the room. He noticed it was empty and the only ones who were here is Fawkes. He walked up to the Phoenix and pet him gently. Fawkes was pleased for the attention and joined down his level. Harry sat down on the guests' chair and finally felt he was able to breathe. He didn't understand why Dumbledore wanted to rape him, nothing has been told or said, and he still fear if the man would continue worse than he experienced.

"…last night was not my bravest night, Fawkes…his brother came and I hated it." He whispered to him.

Fawkes stared up at Harry, sharing the feelings on the hatred on Aberforth, and they understood each other. Harry missed it when he liked his headmaster, but now…he doesn't know what to think of the man.

"Potter, what are you doing in the headmaster's office?" One of his professors questioned him.

Harry blinked and realized he had to replay the same thing as he has done towards his friends. He turned to the professor and saw Snape. Snape raised his eyebrow to understand why the boy was in this office.

"I promised Dumbledore to look after Fawkes every day while he's away." He declared.

Snape looked directly at the teen, "I supposed, but you are to be in your class right now, Mr. Potter. I suggest you head to your class now." He insisted.

Harry nodded and bid his goodbyes to Fawkes as he leaves. He didn't want Professor Snape to be on his nerves or causing everything else to be worse. He breathed peacefully, knowing he wouldn't have to suffer for a few months…but what could he do? For now, heading to class might ease off some of the trauma memories for him.

He found himself in class with his friends and he placed a fake smile to show them he was fine. They were ecstatic to see him again and joined him at the table to prepared the Dark Art lessons. Hermione leaned closely to Harry, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of being touched by anyone specifically.

"Where were you, Harry?" She whispered.

He sighed, "I got tied up with taking care of Fawkes and fell asleep there. Dumbledore woke me up and told me I slept in his office." He shrugged, "He left, and Snape asked why I was there and tells me to get to class."

Ron shook his head, "Blimey, Harry, you have to watch the time from now. We told McGonagall you were dealing with Headmaster's Fawkes. She let it slid, but she's not happy to what you did, mate."

Harry sighed, knowing he had no control over in anything that happened, and he hated it. For now, he had to focus in class with his friends and he couldn't afford to fail. He had one more year left to deal with school, but he doubted he could escape from Dumbledore after graduating.

"Okay, class, now find yourself a partner to work with and start practicing!" The professor announced.

Ron and Hermione immediately partnered up and Harry didn't mind it at all. He felt something between the two and he glanced around the room to find someone in a need of a partner in this practice field. A hand landed on Harry's shoulder and he flipped around in a sudden panic attack. Neville jumped back to Harry's reaction and felt scared. The boy had to calm himself down before anyone could assume anything worse.

"Sorry Neville, I'm still tired and I get jumpy to think this is still a dream." He sheepishly smiled, hoping this would spare him at least.

Neville nodded, "I was going to ask you to be my partner."

"Sure," Harry grinned.

Harry and Neville went at the end of the classroom and started to practice some of the dark defense spells. Hermione glanced from time to time on Harry, Ron couldn't blame her for being suspicious, and they watched Harry while practicing their spells.

Neville announced his spells and Harry tried to hurry up to defend himself. Instead, he was hit and whammed against to the wall. He grunted and conflicted memories where Dumbledore threw him against the wall out of punishment.

"NO! Please!" Harry wept.

Neville jolted at his friend's emotion and grew guilty. Hermione rushed over to Harry and knelt down to his level. She softly soothes his back and he jerked his body away from her. His head shook numerous of times.

"Don't, please!" He begged of her, "No! No…no, no, no!" He echoed in his words.

Everyone gathered in class, confused to why Harry was acting like this, and nothing made sense. It was one of the basic attack and nearly harmless for a starter. The professor demanded everyone else to return to their seats and work on reading twenty pages on the history of the spell. Hermione and Ron refused to leave their best friend.

"Pl-p-p-ple-please!" Harry curled to the corner of the room, avoiding anyone within their reach of him.

They had no idea what caused Harry to break down in such hysterical state. The professor kept distance from the boy and remained calm.

"Harry, you're safe. It is a safe charm spell that kept you safe. No one here wants to hurt you. You know your friends and your classmates. They do not hurt you." The professor told him.

No one wants him hurt…what his master said to him last night before he fell asleep, no harms. He gulped down some air to breathe again, but he refused to look at anybody. Hermione blinked and saw how difficult Harry was going through in his trauma.

"Harry, it was just a dream of an old memory. _He_ is not here. You are safe here and that was long time ago. You do not remember the pain because you were just a baby." Hermione cooed him.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, mate. You're safe and it's just a dream, like Mione says."

Harry heard them out, somewhat distracted by the thoughts of how they were way off, and knowing that there weren't any harms. He had to remind himself that his master was gone for a few months and that he promised to be good. He promised that. He owe the man this much for his freedom and that he messed up on his part for coming late. He breathed to normal pace and the professor watched his best friends help.

"He…hurts me so badly, Mione…he won't stop." At least there was some honesty, but they thought it was towards the Dark Lord.

Ron offered his hand, "We know, mate, but we're going to be right there with you. We'll help you through it."

Harry wished they could be there, but they had no idea what he had been through this week. A week of suffering, but he struggled to not show it too much. He managed to get back onto his feet and avoided touching at all cost.

"Harry, why don't you go to your room and get yourself refreshed. I'm sure you could use the day off," The professor stated.

"May we go with Harry?" Hermione asked.

The professor nodded and Harry walked out on his own. He became full alert of everyone around him now. His friends stood by his stand, not knowing the real reasons of his misbehavior, and he kept walking. They reached to their tower in silence, not interrupting the silence for the scarred mark boy, and the red head never left his eyes off his mate. Hermione wanted to hug him, but she feared to break him once more.

"Harry, you need to talk about this dream of yours. We need to know if something changed." The nosy girl stated.

Ron agreed, but Harry kept quiet. The memories were too fresh from last night, the man's brother wasn't pleasant to be around, and knowing how long that crotch was. It got into his throat and cut off his air supplies of need. He sat down in front of the fireplace, frozen at the thoughts, and hardly moving. Hermione wanted to go up to Harry, but Ron held her from getting anywhere close to him. He shook his head to show her that Harry wasn't in any condition to allow anything, even a harmless touch.

"No matter how long we are here, he's stronger than us, Hermione. How could I even stop him? I-I-I-I'm just a teenager." He hugged his knees, "I'm just sixteen years old," He choked on his tears, "I-I don't want to go through this anymore." He shed his tears as he felt himself broken.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, but they were rather surprised to see Harry in great fear for the first time in their lives. They had no idea what to do. Considering the fact Harry was dealing with this all alone, and for once, they had no idea. Harry knew they wouldn't understand…it wasn't the Dark Lord he feared; it was his master and his master's brother. He continues to cry in front of the fireplace and they watched him drowned in his misery.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out by tomorrow~ **

**For now, please reviews. I love to hear anything from my readers! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**

**Cuss**

**Sensitive **

* * *

Harry stayed in his routine, taking care of Fawkes as his friends seem to believe, and he allowed them to company him since Dumbledore wasn't here. They didn't hear the password, he didn't want them to know at all, and kept himself quiet for most of the time. Fawkes chirped excitedly for Harry and he smiled to see him. He sat down on the chair and the phoenix would come to him. He patted him softly and his best friends were glad to see some normality in him.

They would follow him all day for the past whole week. There were his moments he would simply break down and cry out of unexpected time. His best friends would cover for him and the teachers would go along with it. Nothing was the same for Harry. Everything he sees, hears, and feels affected him personally and he couldn't control it. He wished he could talk to someone, but who? Without feeling betrayed or speaking out the truth.

His friends wouldn't leave him alone and constantly help him out to remind him that he is safe. Harry mentally thought for now.

"Do you feel safe with Fawkes, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes…but he won't leave his owner."

_'Funny, I won't leave my master either…I guess I could understand Fawkes's situation.'_ Harry thought.

Harry tried to avoid moving his head anywhere so he could pretend he's actually taking care of Fawkes. Of course, Fawkes would fetch the brush and allows Harry to smooth his feathers out. Hermione and Ron were impressed to see how smart the Phoenix was. They watched him in a calmly manner.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Wealsey, please leave, so I may have talk with Mr. Potter." Professor Snape suddenly announced.

Harry tensed up and gulped. He nodded towards his friends as they felt no need to leave. They didn't want Harry to be upset over the dream again.

"Please, Professor Snape, do not touch Harry." She turned her voice into a whisper, "He's finally calm right now…he hasn't at all for a week now."

He nodded and the two friends rushed out to prevent any points taken off or receive detention for not getting out of here quickly. Snape crossed his arms and watched Harry brushing Fawkes at comforts.

"Would you like to talk about this, Potter?" Snape offered.

Harry shook his head, "No…" He said quietly.

"Potter, you are acting very strangely for the past week and I suggest you come to my office in the morning."

Harry froze and repeated what Snape has just said to him. His breathing pattern became irregular and snapped his eyes shut instantly.

"No…" He whispered, "…please, don't do this to me." He whimpered.

Harry's hands jittered uncontrollably and Professor Snape didn't understand what was wrong with the boy.

"P…Harry, it is only to talk. I promise you no Occlumency lessons. Just to talk." Snape managed to remain calm and peaceful about this.

Harry grew to feel dizzy at the fact everyone was revealing their true personality and potential. He was seeing Snape as…a good man and that his master is a dark man somewhat. He tried to breathe again and remind himself that he has his security on his side.

"May I bring Fawkes with me, if I agree to see you in the morning?" Harry wondered.

Snape wanted to say no, but he saw how calm Harry was with the Phoenix in the room. Remembering what Hermione has said that he's finally calm after all this week he has been through.

"As long he doesn't make much of distraction or a mess, I suppose that is fine." Snape approved.

Harry nodded, "…what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything."

"…I do not know what else to say, sir."

Snape nodded, but he could see that the boy was stubborn to not talk about this.

"Po…Harry, despite of being on each other's bad term. You are free to talk about anything." He offered.

Harry nodded, "Thank you, sir, but I will be fine. It's just…starting to hit me now." On the fact everyone is much different to his point of view.

Snape understood, in a way, and walked away. Harry returned to take care of Fawkes' feather and he would moaned in Harry's gentle brushing. His best friends returned and wondered what happened between the two.

"So, what did Snape wish to talk about with you, Harry?" Hermione peered into this subject already.

"He wants me in his office in the morning to talk to him." He answered, the only honest answer he has given them.

Ron laughed his heads off, "Professor Snape wants you to talk to him? Oh, bloody Merlin!" He couldn't help himself and laughed it off.

Harry didn't see it that way, he felt that Snape was only to be sure of this dream situation, and Harry knew this to himself. It was basically trying to find out what's wrong with him and why his behavior acting out of line. He knew sooner or later the teachers would want to talk to him about this. These professors do not always believe his friends could help him in this matter, but no one suspected anything different. As long he kept it away from the idea of being rape by someone they knew, they would have to be kept safe and alive because of him.

Hermione glared at Ron for being immature and he shuts up immediately. Harry finished brushing Fawkes and handed the brush back to Fawkes. The next thing the Phoenix brought was a can of food. Harry didn't mind since it was better than being in the bedroom with his master.

"Snape probably feels he can handle whatever I have to say, but I don't think he can." Harry stated.

Ron glanced up, "Mate, you don't have to tell him, but I think you should at least give us a clue what happened in the dream."

Hermione agreed, "Yeah, Harry, bottling yourself up isn't healthy."

Harry didn't believe they would keep on going, but he was too focused on Fawkes to remain calm.

"What would you do when someone hurts you and you are defenseless?" Harry questioned her.

Hermione blinked several times, "I-I would have fought somehow, we are not defenseless-"

"-No! As in you cannot defend for yourself no matter how many times you fight!" His knees gave in and cried.

Ron and Hermione watched their best friend break down in something they couldn't understand what has gotten into him. He refused to let anyone hurt or touch him personally, yet, it grew to be overwhelming.

The next day arrived and Harry retrieved Fawkes before heading to Snape's office. Fawkes remained on the boy's arm, which puts him at ease. Everyone was glad enough to see Harry back to normal somewhat, but they still whispers that he was becoming a nutcase to the school already or other nonsense rumors. Harry's friends had to get to class and decided to gather his homework then. The boy didn't mind and he had Fawkes with me.

He knocked on Snape's door and Snape answered him in less than a minute. He gestured his welcome into his office and closed the door after Harry walked through.

"Harry…" Snape shook his head, "The teachers of yours are concern about you and your health being. Care to talk?" He offered some seats.

Harry patted Fawkes to remember he was safe more than he could count on. He sat down on one of the chairs slowly, still feeling ached from last week, and Snape noticed his seating position took a while. He decided to sit down as well and kept a good distance to face the boy.

"Harry, from the way I am seeing this. Your dream is making you feel the pain and this is a serious matter."

Harry tilted his head, "I am not feeling psychical pain, Professor Snape." He wished, but at least he's half telling the truth.

Dumbledore did numb him out to get what he wanted from Harry and it just affects his mental health wise.

"I see," Snape nodded, "So, tell me what happens in your dream? Take your time, though, Po…Harry."

Harry blocked Snape from the chances of reading his mind personally. There was no way he wanted anyone to know what he was going through and he would be blame for the death he did not mean to cause.

"I…I am just a sixteen years old kid, Professor. I'm just a kid…" He wept and lowered his head.

Fawkes rubbed his head against Harry's chest and he tried to calm down again. Snape observed the interaction between the two, seeing how much has gotten to Harry, and he sighed.

"Harry, do you feel that you wish you have nothing on your shoulders to carry on?" Snape wondered.

"Professor S-"

"-Snape is fine."

"…I-I don't understand why I have to do this," His lips quivered, "…he's hurting me…." He whispered, "In a way you have no idea what he took from me." He desperately wanted to burst into tears, but he didn't want to cause too much trouble for Snape.

Snape nodded, avoiding the line to make Harry to cry in pain, and not seeing what triggered the overwhelming teenager.

"Harry James _Potter_, you have went through many difficulty and you are letting your fears hold you because he took whatever it is away from you. There is one thing he cannot take is your tenderness to love around others or at least have others care for you." Snape stated directly to the boy.

He remembered how Dumbledore was afraid of his brother and the choker, he feared for him, and he didn't think his master would actually care. Despite of his innocence and virginity stolen, he started to look things up as a better view. Albus did not hurt him after staying obediently and doing as he told, until that he messed up. However, Aberforth made things worse for him. Harry looked over to Fawkes and somewhat smiled.

"I know…but, it would be nice that I can be like everyone else. Why do I have to be the one dealing with this?"

Snape nodded, "I see your point, Harry, but you are the only-" Snape caught his own words and decided to change it, "-to make the choice. Just because everyone says you have to do it, it does not mean you live to their expectation. You can follow your own as well, Harry."

Snape found it difficult to keep calling him Harry instead of Potter, but he wanted to gain the boy's trust one way or another. Harry pet Fawkes some more, thinking about how his master would know and discourage him for even trying, and he had to lead another life for everyone to think he's having a messed up nightmare.

"Yes…but, I'm just a kid with magical powers. How am I any different from the rest?" He mumbled.

Snape wanted to say he was more than that, but he feared he might direct his words to the opposite purpose.

"How do you feel that you are different from the rest?" Snape wondered.

Harry blinked once, "…because I'm a freak everyone either hates or wants or to use."

Snape shook his head and stood up to stand in front of the boy, "You're not a freak, Harry. You're just different. Everyone's unique in their own standard. Look at Neville for instant, you know how he is with spells and potions, yet, he field himself in Herbology. He feels good in that field. Ron found himself a well player in Quidditch field. Hermione field herself of Apparition. Everyone has a place and I am sure that you feel your place is something other than what it is expected of you."

Harry froze at his professor's words and felt safe now. He wasn't too sure if he could trusts the man yet, but he felt safe. He glanced over to Fawkes and nodded. The phoenix flew off back to the headmaster's office to leave Harry alone. Snape didn't understand what might cause his words to place an effect on Harry, but it was better than nothing was at all.

The boy walked up to Snape and hugged him willingly. Snape was stunned, at this sudden course of action, and he tried not to do it too personally. He slowly placed his arms around the young teenager and Harry cried. There was a slight flinched, but Harry refused to step aside.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

Snape kept quiet and let the boy try to figure this matter on his own. He had no idea why Harry took such a big step of being touched, but the professor knew something was up. He couldn't place his fingers on this very subject to why. Yet, he had to wait and see if Harry will open up.

"Harry, if you need to talk to someone. You know my office hours, feel free to come anytime." Snape offered.

Harry tightened his hug for the man and Snape wasn't feeling comfortable about this anymore. He begin to wonder why he even talks to the boy at all.

"Don't be anyone but you, Snape….don't change, please." He begged the man.

Snape sighed, "Harry, why would I change?"

The chosen boy released the man and held his breath. He walked out of the office and let Snape stumped.

* * *

**Reviews please? PM? Anything? Please? A critique would be great! Next chapter tomorrow~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the belated chapter post up**

**So, enjoy!**

**Warning:**

**Sensitive, semi-rape, cuss**

* * *

Hermione and Ron were honestly shocked to see Harry was back to normal and they tried to find out with Snape, but he did not wish to speak of their conversation. Harry grew to be comfortable in what he was doing and constantly remind himself he was safe and free to be himself here. He kept his routine the same for his master, but let the fear stay hidden. Anyone who asked what happened, he would claim it was a phrase. People didn't think this phrase was a normal thing to do.

Of course, Harry only continued to have nightmares between either Albus or Aberforth endlessly. Tonight was a bit different.

_"Harry, you disobeyed me again…" He hissed at the boy._

_Harry cried, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please! NO! NO!" He screeched for his life. _

_Albus dragged him down, Aberforth nodded and watched his big brother perform the punishment, and Harry tried to escape from his punishment. _

_"The choker will teach you to not repeat your disobedient, Harry, my dear. It is the only way." _

_Harry cried, begging him to punish him differently, and gritted his teeth. Albus forced him to open his mouth and shoved in the huge cock deeply. Aberforth laughed, proud of his brother, and enjoyed every second of this show. The cock went deeper into Harry's throat and _–

Harry shot out of bed and raced to the bathroom. He couldn't hold it any longer and poured his stomach inside out. Everything came out so suddenly and he hung over by the toilet to flush all the nasty stuff away. He felt shaky, freezing, and desperate for air to breathe. He wept, thought he was handling it well, and continued to feel sick over the toilet.

"Mate? You alright?" The red head called out.

"No…I'm not, I-I think I am coming down with a flu." His stomach twisted and turned.

"Uh…what's a flu?"

Harry wasn't in the mood, but puked up several types. He was too shook up to handle anything anymore. He hated to let his friend see him glued to the toilet.

"I'll go get Hermione, I think she knows what you're talking about. Just stay here, Harry." Ron rushed off to find their friend and her room.

Harry performed worse than he has been feeling. It was empty everything from him personally and he couldn't help but think what his master could do to him. How else would he explain his sickness? How did his father survive the constant rape and torture? No, he did not want to know.

"Harry!" Someone's panic for him, "Oh, man, you seem to have the flu look, but let's get you cleaned up."

Harry didn't want to fight this time, yet, they were just his friends. Hermione offered her hands and he slowly accepts her touch. He could tell she was different from the others; how innocent she seems to be. She went by his pace, not wanting to cause a stir from his stomach, and Ron brought along a huge bucket.

"I think he has Drum." Ron stated.

Hermione sighed, "It's the same thing as the flu, Ron."

Ron blinked and shook his head how muggles have too much similar illnesses these days. Harry was finally back in bed, but he refused to make himself worse. Of course, he felt like he jinxed himself and covered his mouth. Ron hurried over and held the bucket. Harry wasn't looking so good and Hermione tried to hold her breath while soothing the boy's back.

Harry began to see how Hermione's touching was comforting and he liked that. He tried to breathe again, but the cycle repeated endlessly. She glanced up at her other boy best friend and frowned at the greater disappointment for Harry.

"Ron, could you please bring a big glass of water and perhaps some crackers. We can't have Harry dehydrated in his form." She insisted.

Ron nodded and raced off to his part. Harry felt cold, he didn't think he'd be dealing with this extreme temperature when he's sick, and he knew it was a turn off because of his nightmares. He couldn't let anyone led on because of his dream. It has only been a month since Dumbledore left, but he knew he could survive somehow.

"I'm sorry for rudely waking both of you…" He pouted.

She gave a kind smile, "Harry, we don't care. We're here for you no matter what." Her hand felt his forehead, "You feel fine, though. Are you cold?"

He nodded and she decided to wrap him up under his blanket. He shivered nonetheless, no matter how many times he tried to put his mind at ease, and Ron finally showed up…with McGonagall. She couldn't believe her eyes to see how sick Harry was.

"Harry, we need to get you to the Medical wing, you are not looking so well-"

Harry shook his head, "-no, please…please." He cried into Hermione's arms.

She was shocked to see he was taking comforts in her arms instead of anyone else's. It was better than nothing was, a progress at its start was, and she feared there might be one way to deal with this. Ron set aside the glass of water and crackers for Harry. Or, in this case, "chocolate".

"Harry, do you want Fawkes?" Hermione thought.

He sniffled, "Ple-please?"

McGonagall blinked, "Dumbledore's Phoenix? Why?"

Ron tugged the woman's sleeve and whispered, "Fawkes calms Harry down for some reason."

The professor nodded and walked off to retrieve the Phoenix from the headmaster's office. Ron offered Harry some water and Harry would sip little by little, but he refused to remove himself from Hermione. He felt safe in her arms. Hermione soothes her friend's back and he eased himself a bit. Ron felt jealous with Harry getting all the attention.

"Yeah, last time I was sick, I didn't get any of this before." Ron muttered.

Hermione blinked, "Ron," She looked up at him, "How can we tell you're sick?"

His eyes widened, "You mean you thought I was healthy!? Oh, merlin's beard…" His head shook.

Hermione didn't get it, but she let Ron deal with his own things personal and figured she'd learn next time. Once Harry had a chocolate bitten off, he felt the chocolate at work and calming his stomach down. He was too worn out, but Hermione made sure he stayed away to keep him hydrated and eating some of the chocolate. Harry desperately wanted to sleep, but his nosy best friend wouldn't allow it.

McGonagall returned with the Fawkes flying behind her and Fawkes landed in front of Harry. He smiled and pets him carefully. He came up to Harry, without needing to lean and follows Harry's hand. When Harry moved his hand on top of the Phoenix's head, Fawkes hopped over to the water glass and shed a couple of tears for the boy.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

The phoenix nodded and Harry drinks up the rest of the water. He felt much warm again and no longer nausea. Everyone was rather surprised to see how fast Harry healed and restored back to health, but his sleepiness drifted off onto Hermione. She blushed furiously to know that he wasn't letting her go in his sleep.

The professor whispered, "Perhaps you should keep him relaxed. I hadn't seen him this calm in a month or two." She smiled.

"But-but what about the rules where boys and girls are supposed to sleep-"

"I trust you, Hermione. Besides, Ron will be in the same room. There is no worry here. Just take care of Harry and I'll figure something out with anyone else finding out about you here."

Hermione wanted to argue, but she couldn't be selfish for Harry. She had settled to what she needs to do. Ron couldn't believe Hermione was actually concern about the rules, but he didn't care. At least he could count on her for the night now. McGonagall trusted the three of them to work things out and hoped Harry would remain healthy for the rest of the day.

Harry yawned and felt like he slept in without fear this time. He fluttered his eyes and realized someone was with him. He jolted away immediately and saw Hermione in her deep sleep. He sighed and forgotten about last night temporarily. He tugged her repeatedly and she began to wake up groggily.

"You're finally awake, Harry." She muttered.

Hermione walked out of the dormitory and left to her room. Harry wanted to say something, but he figured she wouldn't be in the mood to listen. He glanced around and spotted Fawkes. He was waiting for Harry and the attention he receives.

"Morning, Fawkes." He petted him.

Fawkes moaned at Harry's touch and it made Harry smiled for the start. For once, he felt normal.

"Ah, Harry. I was wondering if you would be alright having Fawkes with you at all time?" McGonagall asked as she came into the room.

He glanced up to her, "Ar-are you sure, Professor?"

She nodded, "Yes, because this might be the only solution we have until Dumbledore returns. I trust you to not cause trouble?" She hummed.

"I'll be good, professor, I promise." The similar saying he had promised for Dumbledore.

McGonagall was pleased to see this was working out and left the boys' room alone. Ron woke up and noticed Hermione wasn't within their room anymore. Harry and Ron helped themselves to get dress for the day. Harry was surely hungry and Fawkes followed him along. Ron gasped and raced after Harry who was full of energy.

"Mate! Wait up! Don't leave me behind!" Ron almost tripped on his feet.

Fawkes chirped loudly at Ron and Ron couldn't believe it! Harry laughed with full of joy and managed to reach to the cafeteria. The red head finally stopped running and tried to catch up on his breathing. He glared at Harry, but Harry immediately sat down and eat to fill up his stomach. Ron opened his mouth, but he saw how Harry was starving for breakfast. He shrugged and decided to join along considering the fact Harry hasn't been eating normal or a lot for the past month.

"Gah! Fine! I'll give you the crescent, Fawkes!" Harry pointed out and handed one to Fawkes.

Fawkes was pecking on Harry's head to beg for food as well and Ron snickered. He was rather glad Professor McGonagall was okay with this. Harry finally slowed down and eat, but he refused to be close to Ron at all.

"Blimey, Harry, I had no idea you were this hungry."

Harry shrugged, "I did empty my stomach last night, so-"

Ron shook his head, "-don't even mention it, I get the point."

Harry rolled his eyes and helped himself some morning juice. For whatever reasons, Fawkes knew his tears would heal anything…except mental health and the pain he suffered.

"Harry, I heard you were not well last night. Is everything alright?" Snape joined into the room.

Harry looked over to his right shoulder and saw the man, "Yes, Professor Snape, I was just not well."

Snape nodded, "Very well, good to know. Next time, please do attend to the medical wings-"

"-no." Harry interrupted.

Ron's eyes widened and began to wonder what was with Harry. He stood up and dragged Snape away.

"Uh, for some reason, he refused to go anywhere or let anyone but Hermione and Fawkes help him, sir. He called it flu, but I think it's a drum." Ron cleared things up.

Snape nodded slowly, "Flu is the same as drum, Ron. However, if he refuses medical care…" He thought things out for himself.

Ron waited and blinked, "…then what could it be he refuses for medical care for?"

Snape shook his head, "He probably feels he'd be fine." But, that wasn't the truth.

Ron knew he couldn't push Snape into telling him unless Dumbledore himself was here. He walked back to his friend and Hermione joined in the room with cheerful look. Harry was shocked to see she wasn't grumpy anymore.

"Whoa, Harry! You're eating a lot more than I thought. The flu must have really got you hungry," She smiled.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I hadn't eaten this much since November!"

His friends laughed along, but Snape observed the three teenagers. He shook his head and walked off to his own assumption.

"Harry, don't overdo it! You just got better and we don't want you doing the same thing in class!" Hermione complained.

Harry sighed, "Fine, besides, how many minutes do we have left before our first class start?"

"Ten minutes, we better get going or we'll be late. The teachers may not be on your head, but they will be on ours." Hermione declared.

Ron sighed, "I really don't want to hear their lecture about there is no need to babysit the boy who lived."

Harry bit his lips and laugh with guilt, "Sorry, i-i-it's personal situation going on for me. I'm working on getting back to the way it used to be." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Ron shook his head, "Oh, take your time. It's the teachers that ought to shut it." His eyes rolled.

Hermione slapped Ron's arm, "Ron! Anyway, Harry, it's fine. They're just upset because we accidentally interrupted class, nothing about babysitting you." She smiled.

Harry nodded and they all gathered themselves to class. Fawkes decided to be on Harry's head for the day and Harry didn't mind it at all. In fact, he's comfortable when Fawkes is there and he's aware of everything around him. No one wanted to mess around with a Phoenix, especially this one contains good fortune.

Unfortunately, one student from a different house was amused to see his enemy in the room. He walked up to the boy and placed his hands on his waists.

"Well, Potter, you are stealing headmaster's pet and we cannot have pets in the classroom." Malfoy stated.

Harry's eyes twitched, at the name of _pet_ due to someone in the past has called him. Fawkes rubbed his head against the boy's head to comfort him and calming him down. Hermione glared at Draco for picking on her best friend.

"Malfoy, watch it before you get push it." She warned him.

He scoffed, "Oh, so he has his girl defending him."

Harry spun around and glared at Malfoy, "Dumbledore asked me _personally_ to look after Fawkes while he's away," Which was partly true.

Malfoy hummed, "You're hiding something. You have been acting very strange, Potter, and I intend to find out why."

Harry huffed and headed to his seat. Hermione wanted to desperately punch Malfoy in the face, when no one was in the room. Ron scoffed and couldn't believe Harry's enemy would go this far. Hermione joined Harry and Ron sat behind them with Neville next to him. Malfoy picked his usual seats in the class.

Harry grew nervous on how Malfoy could find out, but he personally didn't want to kill him if that was the case. Hermione soothed her best friend's arm to relax him some more and he couldn't help, but think about the word 'pet'. He dislikes it, but he wondered how this affects his master. There was a lot to cover, but he wasn't too sure if he had a choice to ask all of this.

For now, surviving this class was the least thing he should worry about it. The professor was glad Harry was here and his friends weren't bailing out on their lessons. The starting trouble was over for the most part, but everyone was very curious about the headmaster's Phoenix and Harry. It went on for a long period, but the only person who reacted strongly about Fawkes was Professor Snape. He was surprised to actually see the phoenix leaving the office for once. He did not think this was actually possible, but he knew Harry probably had his ways somehow. In fact, he observed how it affects Harry's personality even more.

The professors gathered a lunch meeting and declared that this was the best benefit for Harry to function in class without having anxiety attack. Hermione would leave the classroom early to meet up with Harry and he was glad to have someone to trust with touching him. He only allowed two people at a time, but he felt like it could happen any moment now.

Hermione and Ron joined Harry to Dumbledore's office because Harry insisted he should feed and brush Fawkes the normal ways. They tried to tell him he could bring those supplies down to their dormitory, but he refused otherwise. Even Fawkes supported Harry by staying on his position and his friends finally backed off.

"Forget it, Mione, we do not want him having those panic attack again. I like it when he's actually normal."

She huffed, "We have so much to study for!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "We can study here, I just cannot change Fawkes' routine here."

Hermione thought he had a good point. They do have privacy to study and no one would interrupt him. She pulled out all of her notes and began to help them to prepare for their next test. They did very well on their last one, despite of Harry's bad timing to have a mental breakdown after being touched by the teacher. No one wanted to touch him, especially they wanted him to remain the same.

Harry brushes Fawkes' feather while learning the whole potion making ingredients by heart. Ron and Hermione were surprised to see his memories skilled developed in a matter of half an hour studying. Ron whispered while Harry chanted the new potion ingredients to study from.

"I think he's addicted to Dumbledore's pet." Ron commented, trying to keep it away from Harry.

Unfortunately, the green eyes widened and shook his head. His hands curled around the brush and marched off. Hermione raced off and Ron didn't understand why this was even personal. Was he already heard?

"I'm not! No! I am not!" He waved the brush at Ron, "You do not understand at all! You think it is a joke?" Harry scoffed, "How about get the hell off my back before I kick you out of this office!" He glared at his red head friend.

Ron had a ghostly appearance when Harry threw a fit like this and Hermione hugged Harry instantly. Harry jolted at the sudden feeling and knocked her off immediately.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE!" He screamed.

Hermione collapsed to the ground roughly and grunted as she stared at Harry. She never thought he would be this dangerous to his anxiety disorder already. Ron gulped and froze at his seat.

"Stupefied!" Someone hit Harry and he collapsed into a frozen state.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, then back at Harry, and heard someone's sigh.

"I was afraid he would be throwing a fist." Snape joined into the room.

Ron rushed over to the nerdy friend of his and helped her up. She brushed off and he patted her back to praise her trying for Harry.

She shook her head, "This isn't like Harry to be all worked up, we do not even know what is going on with him anymore."

Snape understood, "I am going to place him in my office for now, but Fawkes shouldn't be anywhere near him for a while. Just until I figure out what else is bothering him." He held his breath.

Hermione agreed anyway, she didn't know what else to do when Harry treated her like everyone else, and she thought she helped him out finally. Something was terribly wrong. Ron helped her out on gathering their notes together and head back to their common room for the night. Snape, on the other hand, had to deal with Harry on his own term. It wasn't going to be simple he wished to be.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out by tomorrow~ Always expect one chapter per day - until I come to the point I already got all the ones I wrote out, which I will inform you all on. **

**So, any reviews? Please? Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:**

**Sensitive, semi-rape, cuss**

**Sorry for the shortness, just trying to keep the story in a flow.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Snape uncast the spell he placed on Harry about couple of hours ago and causing Harry shifting into his sleep. The professor refused to startle the boy, so he waited and observed him while he could. Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling some random no, please, stop, and don't. The potion master felt rather confused towards Harry's behavior and what he could be reacting to.

He could go into the boy's mind, but he rather earned his trust first and by his words as well. Mind reading comes with several consequences and Harry hates it when anyone does it on him.

"If you could just be honest with me, Potter, I could solve your problem like nothing." He muttered quietly.

He watched Harry stumbled so much in his sleep and took noticed how his moods would change into different fears he has come across. Snape tried to come up several possibilities, but none seems to be answering his questions well.

Suddenly, Harry's body jerked up with heavy breathing. He scanned around and spotted a trashcan. He rushed over and puked all of his guts out. Snape sighed and shook his head.

"I see the dream is too vivid for you, Harry." Snape stated, grabbing a large blanket to coat Harry around, "You need to tell me what is happening in your mind."

Harry whimpered and turned sick into the trashcan. Snape knelt down and soothes the boy's back. He couldn't get over the nightmares that had been bothering him the most, especially with the choker that Dumbledore might do to him. Despite of it, this constantly made him sick with every thought of it. All the pain that caused Harry to suffocate, turning blue, and begging for his life.

"I'll fetch you some water and chocolate. Do not leave, P…Harry." Snape insisted.

Harry nodded, shakier than he was last night, and sighed miserably. Snape couldn't question him too soon, but he had to trust Harry somehow. Snape opened his cupboard and found a few things to help the boy. He gathered them and returned to Harry. The man sighed and shook his head to see how ill he was looking.

"Perhaps your friend is right, overdoing it when you ate too much after you recently got yourself back on your feet." Snape pointed out.

Harry didn't care, he wanted food so badly, and it wasn't because of the damn flu. He knew it was the nightmares making him feel ill.

"I guess I overate. This time, I'll keep it minimal." Harry croaked.

Snape patted the boy's back, "I supposed. Now, let's get you back on that couch and we can talk about this nightmares of yours."

Harry bored at the ground, not knowing what to do, and desperately wished he didn't have to go through this. The professor observed Harry's reaction while guiding him over to the couch. Harry took comfort in a way and snuggled up tightly on the blanket. He mentally pictured that no one could see anything under this. Snape gave Harry the glass of water and chocolate. Harry didn't rush on having them, but he didn't take it too much of them. His body was entirely worn down.

"So," Snape sat across from the boy, "What is happening in this purpose of nightmares?"

Harry didn't dare to make eye contact with the man, afraid to risk his lying and truth in the mix, and he had to keep everyone safe…and alive, as well.

"There's nothing you can do about it. The past is the past." Which, was true.

Snape nodded, "Yes, but you were fine before on the past. What changes now?"

"…I had voice memories, now I'm seeing them. I'm remembering the scene…"

Snape hummed, "I see, but what gets you upset over something in the past?"

"Their death…it's horrible." Harry mentally thought, _'My death by the choker…'_

Snape tilted his head, wondering why Harry wouldn't look at him as a simple person to talk to, and how bundled up the boy is in that blanket.

"Can you describe their death, Po-Harry?"

Harry grew sick and raced after the bucket to release the horrid stuff. Snape pinched his nose bridge, finding himself in a difficult field, and no idea how else to deal with the chosen one.

"So, it is their death that you are affected by." Snape hummed, "You are a child and it does not make sense. You have been so exposed to death related and scene, but wha-" Snape paused, "-it's someone you knew personally. Was it Credic you are still traumatizing over?"

Harry's memories clicked and he wanted to believe that was the reason, but he knew he shouldn't lie his way out. He gotten over the other teen's death, so why would Snape think such of a thing? Of course, it would cover his excuse for behavior.

"No…" He whispered, wishing Snape would just let him go.

Snape sighed at his trying to attempt this problem, but he wasn't going to let this child run off hands.

"Then, who is it, Harry?" He whispered along.

Harry shook his head, begging constantly to show that he doesn't want anyone to know, and Snape tried to take it the easy way.

"Please, Snape…please…just let it go. I-I promise I won't hurt anyone again or act out of line again, please!" He clung onto Snape's robe.

Snape couldn't believe how Harry was doing anything to get out of this, seeing the fears inside the boy was a surprised, and he held onto Harry without allowing any changes of escape.

"Harry, we will go through this all night and day until we know what is wrong. I only wish to help." He insisted.

Harry stammered, couldn't believe this man would force him to be stuck here, and he was afraid to speak.

"Professor Snape, I-I can't tell you. If I do, everyone will die in front of me." Harry wept in Snape's arms.

Snape didn't understand why he was acting like this, but he watched how much this was hurting the boy. He hugged him tightly, showing him secured and protected, and the emotions were riling up on him. The tears shed as the rains were pouring outside heavy. Snape picked Harry up and carried him over to the couch while the miserable boy continued expressing his pain.

The last word the boy said has echoed in professor's mind. He was certain that someone has threatened him, but how? He knew very well Malfoy couldn't do it, not with the fact Harry can easily stood up to him still. It had been someone powerful.

"You are to come here every morning before class, since you refuse to tell me. We can talk about how your each day goes and how you are handling your class." Snape decided a newer method.

Harry sniffled, "D-do-do I have to?"

Snape sighed, "You won't let me know because you are letting your fear control you and seeing how stubborn you are, I'm afraid it is the only choice."

Choice? Harry didn't feel like there was any choice at all besides what to eat and drink. Everything else would easily get out of hands or someone controls it for him.

"I…yes, professor Snape."

Snape didn't think the boy would be so willing to listen. For now, he waited for Harry to finish drinking water and eat some more chocolate. Harry took his time finishing them and found he somewhat better. He was no longer emotional state and removed himself from his professor. Snape watched Harry walked out of the room, Harry didn't noticed the blanket was falling off, and he was dazing out of it.

Harry returned to the common room, but he felt the need of a shower. His friends were concerned, but they didn't want to bother him at the moment. The boy went into the shower and scrubbed off everything on his body. He recalled all the touches his master has placed on his bare skin. No matter what, he wanted to wash it all away instantly. Yet, he feels dirty. It was never going away.

He spent almost an hour in the shower, trying to make himself feel clean in a sense, and constantly blames himself.

However, it would be the same thing every day for him. He would wake up, go see Snape for an hour, and then class. In class, he struggled to remain calm and remember he was safe at the time being. Hermione didn't get too close or let Harry know that she's helping him calms down. Ron couldn't get too close and be prepared to fetch the phoenix beforehand or the needs for Harry's stomach to calm down. The professors pitied Harry's emotional state and mental scarred up, they would break down the homework in smaller section and have a small test once a week. Harry was able to pass the class easier when he has more time to deal with them.

Some classes thought it was rather interesting to see how their grades were going up, all because of their classmate Harry's anxiety disorder. The other classes insisted using the same method and the teachers began to have a difficult time to go by the easier method. For now, they had to figure out how to get everything back to normal. It was only to adapt for Harry, no one else.

Harry would head to the headmaster's office and sees Fawkes, plus, takes care of him. Other times, he would take Fawkes back to the office and deal with the rest. From time to time, Hermione and Ron would study with Harry in the office. They avoided talking about anything personal and spoke loud enough so Harry wouldn't shout or attack them for something he misheard. After that, Harry would head to the dormitory to take a shower.

His shower would last almost an hour a day, trying to remove the horrendous filth on his body. The pictures were destroying him every second in the shower and he wanted it to be over. He wept and his knees gave in. He would let the shower be a substitute of rain, to express how he truly felt, and it was never ending.

Hermione and Ron noticed Harry would be excited to eat, but they knew he was still sick each night because of his nightmares. Harry would retrieve snacks whenever he felt hungry. He felt comfortable and knowing food couldn't betray him. Also, he would forget what he has been through for short period of time.

* * *

**Next chapter is out by tomorrow~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate~**

**Enjoy reading this chapter today~**

**Warning:**

**Sensitive, Mpreg, **

* * *

For once, Harry didn't feel sick last night and finally slept with peace. Ron woke up expectedly during the middle of the night, but he was shocked. He could tell that Harry was finally sleeping for once, but he did wonder why his mate would be sick through his nightmare. No one had a clue for the past two months going onto three. For now, Ron went back to sleep and figured there wasn't anything to worry about.

Of course, Harry woke up early morning and felt refresh. He decided to get ready to see Snape. He found himself comfortable talking about how things were going in his classes and others around him, including Malfoy. He got a kick out of it when Malfoy got a detention for bullying students.

While Harry put on his pants, he started to have trouble about a couple weeks ago. He would often fight to get his pants onto him and he figured he might have gained a few pounds from eating so much. When he finally zipped his pants up, his fly opened immediately. He gasped and couldn't believe it already.

"Ugh, Mate…go back to bed." Ron's lazy hand gestured Harry over to the bed.

Harry gulped, "…uh, Ron, do you have some spare pants I can wear?"

"In the trunk, bottom left…" He muttered in his sleep.

"Thanks."

Harry started to walk over to Ron's trunk and opened it up. He went through several piles of clothes, books, and some other silly things.

"Wait a minute…" The red head perked up, "…why are you asking for my pants?" He gawked at his best friend.

Harry bits his lips and uncertain about explaining what just happened, but he had to tell the truth.

"I've gained too much weight and my fly won't close." Harry explained.

Ron blinked, "You should be losing weight, not gaining weight! Harry, you have been throwing up every night except last night. I may not be bright, but bloody hell, you should be skin and bones by now!"

Unfortunately, Harry agreed. He didn't understand why the extra weight lately and he shrugged. Ron got off the bed and walked over to Harry.

"Where are you gaining weight, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Stomach area."

Ron pointed at his mate's stomach, "May I see?"

Harry couldn't see the harm and no one was in the room, so he was safe. He lifted his shirt up and loosened his pants up a bit. Ron's eyes snapped open, stepped back a few, and tripped on his own feet as he fell onto his ass.

"Blimey, Harry! Why-why didn't you tell us?" He felt terrible now.

Harry stared at his stomach, "What's wrong with my stomach, Ron?"

Ron shook his head and couldn't believe it. Something that Harry wasn't aware of and he hurried back up. He tossed his mate a spare pair of pants and hurried up to change into fresh clothes.

"We need Hermione into this. She'll want to know about this." Ron shook his head numerous of times.

Harry didn't understand what the issue was. He didn't see anything wrong at all, so he decided to change into the spare pair of pants for now. He was gladly to be able to fit in these pants without any trouble for once. Ron waited patiently for Harry to finish changing and they began to walk off to find Hermione in her room. Ron knocked on her door and she was already up and freshen up for the day. She was honestly shocked to see her friends were up to go.

"Oh, is everything alright?" She asked.

Ron shook his head, "No, this is something you have got to know."

Harry shrugged, "Beats me, but he feels it is important."

Hermione blinked and shrugged. She grabbed her bag and joined with the boys.

"So, what is it?" She wondered.

Ron shook his head, "We need privacy."

She frowned, "I'm sure no one will hear us,"

"I'm afraid we will be heard."

"The headmaster's office is a good privacy."

"Then let's go!" Ron gestured the way.

Harry and Hermione were utterly confused by Ron's behavior, but they hurried up to follow him. They did not once waste their time on the way, Harry would announce the password – while leaving his friends clueless on the passwords – they went inside and sat down. Well, except for Ron. He was constantly pacing back and forth on this whole case.

"I can't believe we didn't see this sooner!" Ron groaned, "Hermione…look at Harry's stomach." He insisted.

Hermione began to think he was beginning to be insane, but she had to deal with whatever Ron was going through. She gestured the shirt Harry was wearing and he nodded. She lifted his shirt, knowing he's allowing her, and her eyes widened.

"Wh-why…wha-Harry!" She screeched.

Harry covered his ears, confused to why they were being dramatic over his stomach, and he couldn't get it.

"Now, you see my point?" Ron cried out.

Hermione nodded and hugged onto Harry, "Oh, Harry! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm missing picture here, why are we concern about my weight gain?"

Hermione shook her head and couldn't believe it herself. She seems to grasp the concept to the fact Ron knew, but not Harry.

"Harry," She turned to whisper, "…you're pregnant. Is…" She couldn't bring herself to say that word alone, "…that why you're this way?"

Harry tensed up and did not understand why this was happening to him. He mentally screamed at himself for asking Ron for spare pants or not thinking of what was causing his weight to gain. He jerked away from her and she didn't want to remove the comfort from him.

"Harry, let us help you now that we know." Hermione insisted.

Harry shook his head, "No. I-I can't be pregnant."

Ron walked up a little, "Mate, who did this to you?"

Harry felt choked up, almost feeling what Alberforth has done to him, and he rushed into Dumbledore's bathroom to let it all out. His best friends did not dare to move, afraid to make anything worse, and now, they knew. Harry was afraid for their life, but worse…how would his master react to this? Upset? Furious? Lunatic? Or worse…denial?

Hermione and Ron recalled everything they have been through and could not believe that Harry has been saying it all along. They felt awful for not being more obvious or involved to his words and questions. Ron came up to his best friend once more and saw him getting sick.

"We can help you. You don't have to go through this alone, Harry. We're your friends and we won't look at you any different." Ron offered his hands.

Harry glanced up and cried out his tears. He failed his master and he could do nothing about it. He failed his promise no less.

"Pl-please, forgot about it…" He asked them, "…it's not worth the trouble."

"Not worth the trouble? Harry! We are your friends and we want to help you. Who touched you?" Hermione joined in.

His head shook, "Don't put yourself in my burdens, you have done enough for me."

"And we're the ones who stick by you and put up what you been through almost three months-" Hermione paused… "It was after Dumbledore left, wasn't it?"

Harry was glad they weren't accusing his master, at least he can still show he kept his promise. He had to get them off this subject first. He had to prove he was fine.

"Let me return to way things were, please! Please!" Harry desperately wanted to let them forget about it.

Ron shook his head, "No, mate! The longer you ignore this, the harder it is to move on. You need to open your eyes. You're a victim and you've got a baby to deal with in six months."

Hermione agreed quickly, "He's right and you can't blame yourself for something that happened. That person is responsible, Harry, and this person needs to be arrested."

"NO!" Harry shouted.

He stood up and pushed them out of the bathroom doorways. He slammed the door and pulled out his wand to lock up the door in security. Both of his friends fell flat on their back and stunned to see his aggressiveness took over. It was worse than they expected him to be, but they could not blame him at all.

"Harry…he did this to you. Look at the mess he caused for you." Hermione talked quietly, "He changed you, and you're more frightened of him than anyone is afraid of the Dark Lord. You're carrying his child, Harry…you can't let him get away with it. He deserves to be punished-"

"-SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Harry choked on his tears and let himself drowned.

Ron couldn't believe Harry would actually demands Hermione in such rude manner, even within less than three sentences. No one has ever told her that before, but he knew that wasn't right.

"Harry! We do not yell at Hermione! Apologize to her!" He demanded.

Hermione jerked Ron's shoulder to glare at him harshly. He didn't understand why she would allow that.

"Ron, can't you see? He has been threatened. Could you imagine what he has gone through that day?"

Harry saw the pictures in his head…every single day he has went through. Almost a week of sex and he thought he had a share of his freedom away from his master. He cradled himself, remembering everything Albus has put him through, and now…he was carrying a life inside him. When Hermione told him, there were too many thoughts going all at once.

"Harry, take it out on us. Please, we won't hate you or look at you any different. Tell us what you have been through. We know the truth, but you have to open up about this. It's hurting you and you probably been blaming yourself for so long. You have done nothing wrong! Remember that we see the real you suffering, that person does not!" Hermione kept herself mellow to her words.

Her words reached out to him, but not enough to confess.

"Stop…please. I-I-I want to move on."

There was a brief of deadly silence. Harry gave up on the thoughts of expecting them to let it go and let him deal with it on his own.

"Anything, Harry. We will stop asking. We will be ready when you wish to talk about this." She finally replied.

Harry gulped and couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe anything anymore. Everything has changed. Albus went from caring man to rapist; Snape's sadistic into caring, and Hermione nosy behavior into stay out of their business. What was next for him? Ron suddenly becomes like his twin brothers and his brothers would be petrified of spiders? No, he didn't need anyone to change the way he used to, but what could he have done?

For now, he considered her reasoning and faced the door with all of his might.

"N-n-no more asking?"

"No more asking about what you have been through, Harry. It's up to you to tell us."

Ron whispered, "But we ought to let Professor Snape know, he has been talking to Harry the most."

Harry heard the whispered and the thought of Snape finding out hurts him.

"NO! He can't know!"

They jumped at his sudden shout and began to realize their whispers weren't safe around him at all.

"Uh, I meant…uh, about your emotional feelings. I assumed you won't tell him how you felt today."

Harry gulped and shook his head. His fingernails crawled the door's skin, fearing this would get out much worse, and knowing Snape would tell the other teachers about this. It wouldn't be good and if they started talking, the teachers will slip it by to the headmaster and his master would not be happy. He promised to be good. He has been good, hasn't he?

"No, please! Please, don't!" He wept.

Hermione jabbed her elbow at Ron's stomach for upsetting him again.

"We won't tell a thing. Only you can tell us that we can and cannot, Harry. You have our Wizard Scout's honor." Hermione declared.

Harry chuckled at the sound of the honor thing and he felt they wouldn't break that.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, Harry, anything to make you happy again."

"…" Harry hadn't been happy in such a long time, "…can we do something fun after I finish shower tonight?"

Hermione grinned, "Of course!"

Ron nodded, "Yeah! Anything!"

Harry opened the door and he hugged onto the both of them, even flinched a bit when it came to be Ron involved. He struggled to push it aside for now. They hugged him and kept things sane as possible.

* * *

**I will have the next chapter out by tomorrow. I hope the Mpreg does not affect your enjoyment of the story and hate to turn the readers off, then again, it's just a fanfiction, what's the big deal anyway? **

**Just curious, did you expect Harry to be mpregged?**

**More will explain more throughout the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving or at least have a good day~**

**Enjoy your chapter today**

**Warning:**

**Semi-rape, mpreg**

* * *

It has been a while for Harry to realize he has been pregnant. He did wonder why his stomach felt like popcorn popping inside of him. He begun to understand that was the baby kicking. Whenever the three hung out in the office, they got to feel the baby's kicking with joy.

Things turned around for him, he no longer thought of his master as evil…not as evil as much as Alberforth was.

"Harry, did you think of names already?" Hermione wondered.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, if it's a boy, what name will he have?"

Harry laughed cheerily to their sound of question and he knew they have been supportive for the baby the minute they helped him out of the bathroom. He was feeling free to move on and not once has his fears returned. He shrugged.

"I haven't thought about it for a while." He hummed.

Hermione smirked, "I have an idea for a name to suggest."

Harry looked at her, "Let's hear it."

"I think you should name him after Cedric."

That right there…drew blood away from Ron. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't too sure how to respond to that.

"I don't think I want to name my son to someone who died because I couldn't protect him…" He sighed.

"Cheer up, mate, she did say it was a suggestion. I think you should name this one Galen." Ron thought of.

Harry cringed at the sound of the name and shook his head.

"No thank you, but I will figure out the names on my own for a boy." Harry rubbed his baby bumps.

Hermione chuckled, "Okay, for a girl name, I was thinking Alexis." She pointed.

Ron rolled his eyes, "For a girl, I think she should be named Loretta."

Harry found himself in a war, but it was just a beginning battle. Luckily, they were free to hang out in the office anytime they wanted to. Everyone in the school knew the headmaster had to attend several meetings for months, so there wasn't any complaint. The school was able to survive on its own without relying on the powerful wizard.

"At least they're better names than boys, I'll think about it." He glanced to look at the grandfather clock and sighed, "Do you guys mind I spend time alone with Fawkes? It's his hour now." Harry mentioned.

Hermione and Ron gathered their notes, books, and projects into their bag. They walked out of the office to leave Harry alone and Harry took a few deep breaths to know everything was going to be alright. As he was about to stand up, a hand rest on his shoulder and his face went pale.

"Hello pet, did you miss me?" His familiar voice had spoken.

Harry didn't bother getting up, knowing his master's brother was here…this was one of the reasons; he was too worried about someone doing something to him again. He nodded very slowly to prevent any trouble with this particular man. He leaned in and shared his hot heavy breath by the boy's ear.

"We're going to have some fun tonight." He held Harry's chin up so high, "And you'll learn to love me more than your master."

Harry didn't want to go through this anymore than he had to! His eyes directed over to Fawkes and began to do something different for once in his life.

"Fawkes! Get Albus here!" He demanded.

Alberforth immediately covered the boy's mouth, but he was too late to stop harry from the command. The phoenix left immediately and Harry did not dare to move an inch.

"You have a lot of nerves to someone who left you unprotected for three and a half months." He started to pinch Harry's mouth, "You'll definitely get a choker after we make love tonight-"

"-And just where you think you're going with my Harry, Alberforth? I placed a special tracking device on him to know every second of his location." Albus held up his wand against his brother, "I prefer you do not touch him." He glared.

Harry's heart was beating so fast and loud, anyone could hear it. Alberforth was furious to see he was caught, but mostly because his brother finally denied him.

"Oh? I suppose you want a punishment as well, my pet?" He hissed at his older brother.

Alberforth shoved Harry away, the boy caught himself on the ground, and crawled under the table for protection. He closed his eyes to avoid any involvement between the two.

"I'm afraid I am done being your pet, Alberforth. After you wrongfully punished my Harry, I decide it was no longer that I am your pet. Harry is not a pet to me, he means much more than you could ever realize."

Alberforth drew his wand out, "Oh, I see someone is being attached to his pet now. Oh, wait, are you suddenly his pet?"

The headmaster whipped his power through the wand to blast his brother against the wall to be trapped, "You will leave and never come back. You will never touch or talk of Harry again. If you do, do not fear that I will send you to your death by the kiss. I'm sure they'd love to take every little bit of your life and never having to breathe on Earth again." He clarified.

Alberforth widened his eyes at his big brother, knowing he wasn't joking, and Albus remained serious. Next, he performed a different teleportation to remove his brother elsewhere. The bright light sent his little brother somewhere different. Once the lighting returned to normal, Albus dropped his wand and ran after Harry. Harry was in terrifying tears and the man lured him out. He hugged him carefully.

"I-I-I have been good like I promised! I-I mean it! I-I broke the rules for speaking when he-he was here-"

"-Shush, Harry. No, you did well. Actually, it was smart of you to be with Fawkes and telling him to get me. I am proud of you."

Harry sniffled, "You mean it?"

Albus brushed the boy's brunette hair, "Of course…now, let's have some privacy in our room. I do not wish to have interruptions."

Harry nodded, but he had to trust the headmaster one way or another. They slowly walked into the bedroom and Harry nearly forgotten about this existing room. He forgotten about how he got himself trapped, but that week of sex changed him entirely. Once the door was closed and locked, Harry was naturally lying on his stomach and noticed his clothes were already gone. Soon enough, something was going to change…and he was afraid of the result.

Dumbledore's long fingers trailed down on the boy's bare back and Harry moaned helplessly.

"Beautiful as ever, Harry, my dear." He whispered, "I promise to be gentle."

Harry didn't want to find out the hard way, if he lets this happen. He felt the man's hands on his legs, but he quickly grabbed them down to his waists. He was afraid to speak out of line, but he had to do something.

"Harry…where did all the extra weight comes from?" He was too concern now.

Harry struggled to find a word to start, scanning through his mind to figure out how a pregnant person tells their baby maker about this, and slowly, he came up a few ways.

"It's your-" Harry choked on his fear.

"It's my what, Harry?"

"…your…b-baby." He blurted.

Albus froze and took a good look at Harry. He slowly turned his body around to see three-month shape of a pregnant woman would be in. His jaw dropped and Harry waited calmly, seeing that he went through this for about four weeks knowing this. The silence was naturally uninvited and placed Harry in a discomfort zone.

"…I have been doing a lot of thinking about this and I don't want the baby to, um, suffer with me having touching issue." Harry clearly put, "I-"

"-when did you find out?" Albus looked up at his face.

"Four weeks and two days ago-"

"-why didn't you get me here sooner, Harry?"

Harry could _not_ interpret his rapist's expression, but something was different.

"…I was scared." He whispered and hugged the baby bump.

Albus watched Harry's reaction and saw what he went through. He reached out to hold the boy's hands in a bundle and kisses their hands.

"No, Harry, no. There's no reason to be scared for being pregnant. I am bewildered, most blessed you are telling me this at all."

Harry met the blue eyes, "…I-I don't want the baby to be suffering with a mother who is in full anxiety disorder with you…doing things to me."

Headmaster blinked and turned his head away. He wasn't proud to everything he has done, but at least he didn't frighten him entirely. His hands were still bundling Harry's and feeling excited for the baby as well.

"I suppose I could change for the baby. I will do anything, Harry, my dear. Absolutely anything."

Albus was willing to do this for Harry and the baby. He made a full eye contact once he started to respond. Harry was shocked to see he was been given an opportunity to change it all…

"Ron and Hermione…they know, but I didn't tell them. They just assumed." He whispered.

Dumbledore moved his hand and soothes the teenager's face, "They assumed on their own, as long they do not know the truth. I am fine with that. How did they react?"

Harry sighed, "They were surprised at first, but felt awful. They tried to force me to confess, but I wouldn't let them. It started to make sense to them and they wanted to tell one of the professors, but I refused to let them. They stopped asking and only wanted me to be happy. They're actually happy about the baby, just not the fact what you have done to me, even though they don't have a clue what happened."

Albus nodded and heard his Harry out through. He hugged him and they found themselves in a different atmosphere going on here.

"I understand and I apologize for putting you through this. I should have done the romantic way and seduce you then."

Harry's eye twitched, "…Uh, um…I am not even sure how to respond to that."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry, when I first took your virginity, I told you that you are much better than a loyal pet. How I view you is a lover, Harry."

"…I'm afraid I don't see it, Master Albus."

"You can call me Albus."

Harry didn't get it with Albus, but ever since, he got pregnant. Things were changing for him and turned easier on him.

"I want to return the way we used to be, Albus. When I saw you as a man I can look up to and trust, but I don't see that anymore. You took that away from me."

He held Harry's face, "Let me prove it again, let me earn your trust and someone to look up again. I promise to not abuse you for sex for my enjoyment. I will change everything to just to have you, Harry."

Harry stammered in total shock statement. Albus wasn't going to make anything less easily.

"You really want me to give us a try, don't you?" Harry had to ask, which Albus nodded quickly, "Say, let me come on my term?"

"At least once a week to see me or I will go crazy to think you're with others."

Harry thought it was reasonable at least.

"Okay, sounds fair. I need you to trust me and stop putting those threats over my head."

Albus was about to go against it, but he had to realize this for him, "…of course. No more threats and I will place my trust in you."

"I will need a private room once I'm starting to show more and before others are getting suspicious of me."

The headmaster understood immediately, "Move in with my room, then. It's yours."

"Of my own, Albus."

"…next to mine?"

"I don't know…" Harry bit his lip softly.

Albus hugged onto him, "You can have your own personal lock, a nursery room with it, and only you would have the password to that room. Your own room to anything you wish to have. You do not have to leave here after Spring exams are over. You can stay here for the entire summer." He offered.

Harry gulped and couldn't believe to what Albus was willing to do for him. With all the help he could get, he couldn't get better than this.

"Can I walk away if you mess up?"

Albus wanted to say against this idea of departing, but he didn't want to put Harry through this anymore than necessary.

"Yes…" He whispered.

Harry mentally whined at the fact Albus knew whispers sent shivers down his spines and decided to see what doors may open for the two.

"One huge chance I am giving you, Albus. I'll keep my words to not tell anyone and try to cover for you, make it seem that I was the one who was in denial." Harry decided.

Albus was glowing happily to hear the news and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry tried to find those feelings, but he wasn't connecting to him yet. After all…they recently started a fresh relationship.

* * *

**Next chapter tomorrow~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! (waves at everyone)**

**I hope you're all enjoying this**

**Warning: **

**mpreg**

* * *

Albus was eager to rearrange his useless room into a bedroom for his Harry and Harry did not once have to lift up a single finger or a wand. The room was changed and enlarged enough to have plenty of room and space that created by a spell. Harry sat down on the soft bed, watching the man putting in so much effort in such of matter of time.

"Is there anything you'd like to have in your room, my dear?" Albus made eye contact, smiling happily.

"Pictures and books are all in my room, so I'll bring them-"

Albus conducted his wand to perform the need to his next spell, "Nonsense, I do not want you to restrain yourself."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You just don't want to lose the baby."

"Can you blame me?"

Harry laughed…he hadn't laughed around the headmaster in such a long time, but he still cringed from a possible reverse to being raped again in the man's hands. Albus managed to bring all of the pictures and books Harry wanted to have. He placed them all on the shelves, desks, dresser, and some on the wall. The teenager wasn't too sure if he chose the right decision, but he knew he could walk away if it didn't work out well.

"Now, for the nursery room." Albus was already excited for this part.

Harry couldn't believe the man, "The crib should be next to my dresser. This way I can be closer to the baby." He pointed.

The headmaster nodded, "Of course," He performed the spells to bring the furniture for the baby.

They were making the room much positive influences and Harry felt astonished to the work this has put into. Albus was delightful in doing anything for his Harry. Of course, Harry grunted loudly and the man spun around in a panic.

"Harry, are you alright?" He walked up to the teen.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's just the kicking I'm feeling. I thought it was just bubbling gases for a few weeks. It's sort of like popcorn popping in me."

Dumbledore lit up and immediately placed his hands onto the baby bump to feel, "Oh, I am terribly sorry. You must have been confused with the weight gaining, throwing up in the morning, and everything."

Harry shrugged, "I thought the extra weight was the food I was eating, so it wasn't an issue. Throwing up, however, is whenever I have that nightmares and during nighttime. That's the only time I got sick, but now it made sense. I felt so nausea all day and I had to keep quiet. But, is it normal for male to be pregnant?"

Albus could see that Harry wasn't aware of the male pregnancy actually existing in their world, despite of how common it is for woman to be pregnant. He soothes Harry's stomach for a minute and thought about how to respond.

"Harry, you are one of the thirty percent males that can get pregnant. Not all males are capable of getting pregnant. It's like, a rare disease, but it's a gift. Your father never did get pregnant, but you are capable of being pregnant. I am not able to get pregnant nor my brother. Ron and the rest of the people in this building, there are chances they can have the ability to be pregnant. It is normal and you are not alone, however, it is similar to female pregnancy. All females are able to be pregnant, but their stress level must remain low in order to make it happen."

Harry nodded, "Okay, I can see that. So, in a way, it's normal in the wizard world and not the muggle world."

Albus smiled, "Exactly, but do not think you're the only ones to do this. Eventually, sooner or later, the others will realize you are pregnant and I cannot remove you from your classes. It will rise suspicious as well as teachers realize that you have been raped, but they do not know the entire story."

Harry closed his eyes shortly and opened them back up, "I am thinking of explaining that behavior and say that…my…boyfriend had me thinking about the past of my parents' death and I was too overwhelm to the possibilities."

"Your father does love you very much, he would talk a lot about you the day before he died."

Harry went paler than a ghost and knowing that Dumbledore raped his dad the day before he was murdered.

"H-h-he did? What did he say?" He was too curious.

Dumbledore hummed, "He says that you made his world happier and that he did not regret bringing you into."

"…how did you um…get my dad to sexually involve with you?"

Albus chuckled, "The same way, but he actually loved it after a week. He would be willing to do it. Until he demanded to break up because he was in love with Lily."

"And," Harry tried to be careful, "How did you react?"

"I told him I refused to share him with anyone. We had fought for months…he tried to get away from me during his honeymoon. James always has been good when I want him in bed, but when he fell in love with Lily. I wanted to take him away and she would have never had to see him again. I regretted every second of allowing that marriage. He agreed to still have sex with me while he was married, but only on his term."

Dumbledore was taking his time telling his part and Harry had no idea what his dad went through. He often wondered how his dad accepts the man so easily and forgiven as well.

"James knew I cannot hold myself together, especially no more than a week. I would sometimes take him out of work for a whole week and cover that weekly payment so Lily would not find out. Of course, he asked to end it by the time he found out he was having you. We argued for that a whole day until we came down onto one thing, I had to punish him. I had to show him he belongs to me and he refused to go against me since then. James would often try to sweeten his way, but I wouldn't allow it. I had him first and no one else!" He huffed, "I was going to convince on the divorce with his wife so I can have him in the bedroom anytime I want. But, that's when people were concerned about the Dark Lord coming after you. I panicked to see anything happening to my dear and involved myself for protection." He shook his head, "Your father talked two weeks about you. He told me your first spoken word of milk. You were about to stand up on your own and start walking. He was so proud of you…then, we had our last moment of sex. He died when he came home and…you know the rest. When I heard you were alive, I saw you and how much you were like your father. I was in love with you already and couldn't bear the thought to let anyone have you. I made sure you were raised in a secret place for ten years. When you first came here," He smiled softly, "I wanted to seduce you, but you were too young. I wanted to make sure you're growing up and trust me. Understanding how powerful in your eyes and ears. I was planning to wait a year for you to be seventeen, but it is a hassle, I had to think of. You could have easily finds a girl right now and I panicked. So, I sent that note and began my claim that you belong to me."

Harry had no idea how his father went through all of this, but he didn't think this was complicated for their relationship. Now, he was passing on to their love. He was trap in Dumbledore's hands, no matter how easy this may be.

"So, my father loves you." Harry nodded, "And you're in love with me."

Albus smiled, "I promise to be better than I was to James, but I had to show you that you couldn't love anyone else but me. I wanted to show you how good sex could be. You enjoyed it a lot on the second through fifth days of sex."

Harry did not know how to react to that since he was mainly out of this. For some reason, he felt the man was making sure this was possible.

"…just curious, are you planning on just having one kid with me or one more or something?"

"If it's a boy, that is all I want. If it's a girl, we will keep trying until we have a boy."

Harry mentally hoped the baby he was carrying is a boy. There was no way he wanted to go through this entirely again.

"Let's hope it's a boy."

Albus hummed, "Of course, I love having big families. I do not want the child to be an only child."

And Harry was doomed. He sighed.

"I'll think about that. Let's just see how we turn out first for now." Harry pointed out simply.

Albus shook his head, "You are full of denial as a dragon cannot fly."

"…dragons can fly? Ooh, you…oh," Harry felt stupid, "I think I should go to my room and sort things out. If I am going to show everyone I am restoring back to normal…including Professor Snape."

The man stepped aside, "Snape? What does he has to do with anything?"

Harry buried his face into his hands, "Snape dragged me into morning sessions time with him so he could try figuring out what's wrong with me, but I let him think of otherwise. He won't let it go, so he considers it a personal counseling for me."

Albus went paler than Harry was ever before, "Oh dear, he may remember what your father may have went through, but he never realizes what actually happened. I think he is trying to catch me without realizing."

"You know I am going to cover you up, but they won't find out. I already have an idea to explain my jumpiness as well." He smiled, somewhat.

"Care to run this by me, Harry?"

Harry knew he had to go back to his room soon before his friends start to worry about his late arrival.

"I'm going to say that my boyfriend was asking me questions about my past and started to make me think about things. That he accidentally gripped me too tightly on the shoulders and arms to understand how overwhelmed me was. So, this way, it was after sex. We didn't know I was capable of being pregnant. Then, I'll state while I was taking care of Fawkes, you showed up and decided to catch you up on a few things and that you insisted that I have privacy since I am pregnant and need to remain stress free."

Dumbledore nodded, "Sounds reasonable enough, I do not see any harm in this. Now, go clear the air before they start demanding to enter into this room. I will be changing the password tomorrow night, I will let you know by lunch time."

Harry nodded and hopped off the bed. He picked up his bag and Albus kissed him on the forehead. Harry blushed furiously, knowing this was very awkward relationship, and he wasn't too keen about being Albus' lover. For now, he bid him good night and drifted out of the room, throughout the office, and headed over to the dormitory.

He was smiling, feeling somewhat free, and no longer in harm's way. He couldn't exactly picture being in a good and serious relationship with Albus, but it was a start. His friends were about to leave the common room and they spotted Harry. They were delightful to see him again already and relaxed to know Harry was fine. Of course, they noticed his obvious smile. They had to look at him strangely as if he has something on his face.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione decided to poke her nose in just for this time.

He nodded, "Yeah, Professor Dumbledore is back today. I was telling him about a few things that had gone on and now, I feel a lot better. Plus, I can tell you guys what's really going on now too and explain why I have been acting like this."

"Blimey, are you really Harry?"

"I agree, how do we know this is Harry?"

"Because you two know I'm three months."

His friends couldn't argue with that fact, but they were happier to see Harry was finally going to open up for once.

"Oh, my! This is serious!" Ron was shocked, "I thought you were never going to tell us!"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, Professor Dumbledore cleared the air for me and I feel better. I have no problem talking about it."

"Well, we better get Professor Snape involved too! He has to hear about this as well!" Hermione pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "I guess, if I want him off my tail."

Hermione gasped and couldn't believe this opportunity. She grabbed his hands and they raced out of the common room over to Snape's office. His best friends weren't wasting time and Harry was trying to keep up at her speed. They finally arrived to his office less than five minutes and she was already knocking on his door.

They were breathing to catch up while waiting for Snape to come to the door, despite of the fact it was close to curfew hours. Snape finally answered the door and he looked at the three breathless teenagers.

"Hello, is everything alright?" Snape glances at each of them.

"Yes, Professor Snape, but this is actually a good moment. Harry is going to tell us what's been going on with him for once! He's willing to include you as well!" Hermione was too eager.

Snape nodded, "I see, come in and help yourself on the sofa." He gestured them to his living room.

They all headed in and took comfort, but Harry kept smiling away happily about it. He mentally hoped they'd believe him at all time.

"Go on, mate, tell us!" Ron tried to be kind as possible.

Harry shook his head, "I can't believe I'm going to tell you guys this as well as I told Professor Dumbledore…but I have been dating someone for quite a while. I was afraid to tell you that I-I'm gay. He's been my boyfriend for about less a year, but I do love him a lot. That night, after our…um," Harry blushed furiously, "…moment of the night. He started to ask questions about my parents, their death, and everything." Harry sighed, "I got upset and overwhelmed about the subject. Fearing for my life more than I could say and my boyfriend tried to calm me down, but I was too violent at the time. He tried to hold me down, but I was hurting. He didn't realize that and I yanked him off so badly. I nearly begged him to stop to see he was hurting. He backed off, but I had nightmares about my parents. My boyfriend tried the best he could on his own to make me feel better, but I was too deep. Fawkes saw the whole anxiety attack, so that's why I felt calm. He knew how I felt. So," Harry took a deep breath, "Dumbledore thought I should have a bedroom in his office to have privacy." Harry began to realize Snape doesn't know, "Oh, yes, Professor Snape?"

Snape lifted his chin up, "Yes, Harry?"

He couldn't believe he was going to say this, "…I'm pregnant."

"…" Snape didn't exactly react quickly and took the time to think of this, "This would be reasonable of Albus to provide you the room in his office. Especially, the muggle world does not get along with the idea of male pregnancy."

Hermione and Ron exchange glances with each other, surprised to the fact Harry was telling them the whole truth – despite of the fact it wasn't. They were able to understand why he was so jumpy about the past. Hermione hugged Harry in a nurturing way and he accepted that.

"I was never raped, I was afraid you guys were accusing the wrong thing. It was just emotional state and I felt bad for my boyfriend because I hurt him…" He mumbled, "…the same way I accidentally hurt you, Hermione. I apologize doing that and I-I didn't mean to. I just throw a fit and can't control how I feel."

She hugged him tightly, "It's okay, but you should have told us. We would have understood and we don't care that you're gay. You're our friend, Harry, you should know that."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, mate. No one cares who you fall in love with. I think it's just the muggle world that hates homosexuality."

Snape nodded, "Yeah, but that did surprise me, however. By the way, who is your boyfriend?"

Harry shook his head. He couldn't let them know or lie. They would go through every boy with the name he came up with and meet him.

"Sorry, he's not ready to come out. I do want you all to meet him, but he feels like he isn't ready. I won't rush him." He sheepishly smiled.

Hermione pouted, "Can't we at least know his name?"

"And how would that be fair to him? I promise he's been treating me and very loyal to me." He smiled.

"Hermione, I don't think he's going to break this case. We'll meet his boyfriend eventually."

Snape agreed, "Sooner or later, but let's consider the fact that Harry is not abused or raped."

Harry gleamed at his friends and professor, the thought of them actually backing off, and let him deal with his pregnancy was easier to deal with now. He wasn't too sure where he was standing at the time.

"Tomorrow I will be in the room, Dumbledore is working on the room. He's even adding a nursery room for me." Harry excitedly pointed out.

They laughed, but they were glad for Harry's sake to restore back to his normal self.

* * *

**Next chapter is tomorrow.**

**A review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Mpreg**

**I hope you're all enjoying this and looking forward to see how things may turn out.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Hermione and Ron insisted to see the room Harry and the baby would be in and the chosen one couldn't believe they got up bright and early for this. He already knew what it looks like, but he had to act different. Dumbledore was upset about the early hours since he was used to this. He allowed Harry in and showed so much excitement. The three teenagers gasped at the sight of the room, but Harry was even more surprised to see the room a lot different. He mentally thought the man went a little overboard, but he didn't think there would be more things. Even for the baby as well. He gulped and found himself comfortable already.

"I hope you find everything to your liking, Harry. Although, we have no clue for the baby's gender at the moment. Feel free to make yourself at home." Dumbledore stated.

Hermione nodded, "I agree with Professor Dumbledore, making yourself home is a good balance for health wise."

Harry grinned, "It'll be nice to have a place to call home for once." He nodded.

Ron chuckled, "You're just happy you don't have to go back to the muggle world ever again."

He shrugged, "Maybe," He teased.

Albus shook his head, "Now, I suggest all three of you head to your first class. I do not want to show any favoritism in this school."

Hermione nodded, "Absolutely, sir. We will be back afterward." She smiled.

He tilted his head towards her, "I know Mr. Potter will return tonight, but why all three of you?"

Harry bit his lips, "We have been studying in your office. We never had a good privacy as good as this place."

Albus understood and had no clue that had been happening. He was glad Harry remained honest and opening about this, so this saved him some trouble wondering why she had said that.

"Well, Harry's room would be a wise one to use now. He does have an open desk and a few chairs." He nodded.

The teens smiled at the idea without having to worry, they waved at him, and headed off to where they needed to be for the day. Ron and Hermione went off to class and Harry had to deal with Professor Snape for the morning start. He knew he couldn't avoid this or Snape might actually give him a detention for once all those three months. He was honestly surprised he hadn't one detention since then. He managed his time to do all of his homework out of the way, studying during his free time, and handing them all in. So far, he hardly got a detention for anything.

He finally arrived to Snape's office and knocked on his door. Of course, Snape was quick to respond this time and he welcomed Harry in.

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

Harry smiled, "Good, how about you, sir?"

"Harry, call me Snape. I am well. I do have a few questions for you today, Harry and I hope you won't mind answering." He sat down.

Harry shrugged, "Depends on the questions, Snape, but I'm not giving away with my boyfriend's name if that's what you're getting at."

He chuckled lightly, "No, nothing of that sort. Harry, are you aware of how male pregnancy works in the Wizard world?"

Harry blinked, realizing that he already discussed this with Dumbledore, but he only knew male pregnancy were the thirty percent of the wizard people, but not all male can.

"Er, no, I really don't."

Snape nodded, "Do you plan on going to the Magical Birth Hospital to give birth?"

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

Snape hummed, "Harry, I suppose this sounds…shocking to your defense, but once the baby is ready. He or she will uses their power inside of you to form a birth canal, so in a sense. You can either give birth anywhere or go by the doctor's assistance on this."

"…I think the hospital is a better idea anyway."

Snape nodded, "Harry, if you do not mind I arrange the transportation and appointment for you to the Magical Birth Hospital?"

Harry began to understand Snape's purpose of asking today, but he thought about it for a while. Three months flew by for him and he only had to function through school at the time. Of course, he wasn't too sure if everything was all right in his doing for the baby. He needed to be sure.

"No, I don't mind, Snape. I just have to let the father of the baby know."

"He is free to come, Harry. I will not stop him or judge him."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, I'll tell him that."

"Of course. Now, as a first time for you and your lack of knowledge in pregnancy. I have recently ordered you a book, it will be on the way by this week."

Harry blinked, "A book? What for?"

"First time pregnancy book for a wizard, especially male wizard."

Harry took his hint and gratefully accepted the idea. In fact, he had no clue what to except at all and he couldn't ask his friends about this when they lack experiences. They're all sixteen years old anyway! He felt the baby's kicking and he smiled at the feeling of this.

"…is it kicking?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, do you want to feel the baby?"

Snape kindly smiled and Harry accepted his answer. Snape came over and sat down next to the boy, Harry placed the man's hand onto his baby bump, and they waited.

"Talk to the baby, Snape, I think it likes you." Harry commented.

Snape eyebrow went up, "The baby does?"

"I always felt the baby kicking whenever you started talking."

Snape was eager to learn and he talked about his plans for the potion class today. Harry felt the baby's movement and kicking. Snape's eyes expanded to see Harry wasn't kidding. It made Harry giggled and he was happy for once.

"I supposed you have a point there, Harry." Snape didn't want to remove his hand, "So light, I imagine how hard of a kicker this one will be when it gets bigger."

Harry furiously blushed at the idea of being bigger and the kicking wouldn't be easily pleasant as of right now. He had to figure out what to do with school. It's no doubt he'd have to be ahead of everyone during summer vacation, which was in two months.

"Yeah, once school starts again that is." Harry commented.

"Worry about that later, Harry. For now, dealing what you have to deal with in class."

Harry realized Snape was right, he had to deal with his classes anyway for now! Harry stood up and grabbed his bag to head out to his first class, as he told Snape he'd see him later. Snape shook his head and sighed. He was enjoying the baby kicking, but not much to enjoy.

Three classes passed today and Harry was taking notes to what Professor Snape was discussing for potion. Snape kept everything on the smooth line and everyone was finally understanding the meaning of potion's ability to alter aging to either older or younger, yet, it's temporarily for about two to four hours. Based on how much have been drank, that was. Hermione knew the potion's work well enough, but everyone expected her away.

"But, Professor Snape, isn't it the fact that the aging potion can give you the opposite result than what you want? Wouldn't it be a point to say a potion decides for you and not what you want to age on?"

He nodded, "Correct, Miss Granger, the potion is tricky, but if we were to remember carefully to put in enough-" Snape went on with his lesson.

Harry was writing everything Snape said and keeping himself focused in class. He couldn't always rely on Hermione on this and Ron needed a better influence from Harry anyway-

_Dada_.

Harry stopped and froze. He observed the room, but no one was even looking at him. He shrugged it off and continued to take notes.

_Dada._

This time, Harry knew he was hearing things again and he didn't want to repeat the whole Voldemort might be playing his past on him or something. He quickly wrote something down to Ron.

_'Ron, I'm hearing a voice…it's a soft one. Saying dada. Should I be worried?'_ Harry passed the note over to Ron.

Ron accepted it and reads it without being caught by Snape. He jolted a bit of surprised and reminded himself that Harry doesn't know everything. He started to write back. He took a while and Harry had no idea why he was taking longer to rely back. He kept taking note while Snape explained about the side effects of the potions and consequences as well.

Harry received a reply from Ron and he reads it quickly.

_'Harry, it's normal. You're pregnant and you're hearing the baby's thoughts. All wizard babies communicate with both of the parents by using telepathic ability. Babies only use this temporarily to provide their needs and wants around the parents and only around their parents. They stop using it once they start learning to speak on their own. Usually before they turn a year old after they are born. It's normal. It sounds like your baby wants the father. You are the mother.'_

Harry blinked and felt entirely stupid for not knowing all of this. He could see Snape's point on the book to tell him things he should know about. It would be helpful for him and he needs that the most.

So, he wrote back and handed it over to Ron. Yet, still hearing the baby calling out for dada.

_'Okay, so the baby wants the father. Should I go see the father after class or what?'_

Ron wrote back, '_You might have to do that now, unborn baby demands a lot through you for a reason._'

Harry sighed, knowing he didn't want to see Dumbledore before lunch hours, but what could he do? He gathered his stuff and dashed out of the classroom. Snape's confusion has gotten everyone's startled.

"Harry, where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Trashcan." He replied.

Snape nodded and returned to teaching his lesson for the day. The students were distraught by the fact he let Harry get away with it just because of one word! They began to wonder what has been up with Harry and Malfoy was certain curious about his enemy. For now, he figured he would plan this carefully to catch Harry.

Harry headed over to the headmaster's office, hearing the baby's thoughts on dada over and over, and he felt somewhat annoyed and nervous.

"I'm getting daddy, don't worry." He said quietly.

Harry couldn't tell if the baby was a boy or a girl, it was hard to tell. Anyone could mix it up, so he kept walking over to the office's building. He finally arrived and led himself up the office. Dumbledore was working on several sheets to sign on and he hardly looked up.

"Albus…" Harry called him.

He smiled as he looked up, "Harry, what brings you here?"

He sighed, "The baby is asking for you."

Albus thought about this for a while and then realizes what he meant.

"Ah, our child wants me." He got up from his chair to stand in front of Harry and feeling the baby, "Daddy's here, my child, I'm here."

Harry blushed, but he waited calmly.

_'Mama, dada, love.'_ It was thinking in a basic toddler talk.

Albus chuckled, "I'm working on it, my child. Mama is new to this."

"Yes…very new."

'_Love together now._' The baby demanded.

"Ah, I see. Harry, I think our child wants love from us."

Harry frowned, "I do love the child and you love the child too. So, what more could this one wants?"

He leaned next to Harry's ear, "Kissing," He whispered and then talked normally, "Is one way to love in the view for child. It's quite interesting to see how love feeds for the baby very much."

"What!?" He groaned, "I'm never going to have an end of this!"

Albus chuckled and cup his lover's face, "I know, but you'll fall in love with kissing before you know it. Just close your eyes, my dear."

Harry did it anyway, closed them tightly, and waited for him to take the action. Albus held his lover's head carefully and leaned in to kiss. Harry pretended it was nothing, imagining it was what the baby wanted, and he would only do this to make it fair. The headmaster was very gentle and smooth when he pressed their lips together, he didn't dare to move apart, and invited himself into Harry's mouth. They were kissing, but Harry followed. He wasn't into the whole feeling it, just getting through this first, and Albus took his sweet time.

After a minute or two, the kissing was finally over. The man rested his forehead against Harry's forehead to be prepared to look into each other's eyes. Unfortunately, Harry felt something and he was too confused. He wasn't too sure if it was really love or his hormone going off.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?"

Harry opened his eyes weakly, "I-" He collapsed into Dumbledore's arms out of exhaustion.

* * *

**Next chapter by tomorrow, have a good day! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I cannot believe I am back to college...I want my dang vacation! **

**Oh well, there will be one soon in about two to three weeks from now.**

**Okay, I'm shutting up and let you all enjoy this chapter~**

**Warning:**

**semi-rape, mpreg, sensitive**

* * *

"-mbledore! He passed out! This isn't good! Ron was just telling me that the baby wanted the father and that Harry went to see the father." Harry could hear in his sleep from Hermione state of panic.

"Has he eaten at all?"

"…" A brief of silence, "None of us did." Ron admitted.

He sighed, "You have to keep in mind that Harry needs to eat and being pregnant takes a lot out of him."

Harry groaned and everyone jolted at his sudden movement and noise. He slowly sat up and saw his supposed boyfriend, his best friends, and Snape – who was very quiet today.

"Good morning again, Harry," Snape announced.

Harry groaned due to the headache, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Harry, you passed out." Albus explained.

Harry recalled and realized. He groaned miserably and sighed.

"I can't believe that happened!" All because he fainted due to a kiss with Albus.

He mentally glared at the father of the baby for short while, but he couldn't stay distracted. Albus handed Harry some breakfast. The boy sighed and helped himself. He felt so hungry, he had forgotten about eating at all today, and he ate.

"Well, where's the bloke, mate?" Ron asked.

After a few bites of breakfast and swallowed them, "Back in class. Now, I'll be hearing it from him for being an idiot not eating breakfast."

Albus shrugged, "I am sure he will be fine. You shouldn't let stress get a hold of you, Mr. Potter. For now, I suggest you to rest in bed for an hour and you can return to class. We do not want to risk another chances of your fainting spell to happen again."

Oh, Harry knew that Dumbledore did that on purpose. His best friends agreed instantly on the matter and Snape sighed since he could not disagree.

"I will make sure you eat before you go to your first class every morning, Harry." Snape mentioned, "So, do not strain yourself. For now, take it easy. You are carrying a wizard being in you." Snape waved and left the bedroom of Harry's.

Harry began to realize he was still within the headmaster's office no doubt, but he didn't need to worry.

"Alright, an hour in bed. I'll see you guys during lunch."

Ron smiled, "Good 'ole, Harry."

Hermione nodded, "The only ones we know, we'll make notes for you, Harry!"

The two scattered out of the room to prevent their late arrival to their next class. Once everyone else was gone and Albus glared at his lover.

"Not eating? Harry, you need to think of yourself for once and I will not let you get away with that either-"

"Says for someone who wants to change," Harry glared, "You kissed me and that's been a first time without panic attack in me. I haven't kissed a boy before, so forgive me for the fluke!"

Albus blinked, "…right. Thank you for the reminder. Er, perhaps I should be more into your habits instead."

Harry knew it wasn't going to be easy for Albus, especially this was the second day of trying. He didn't blame him at all, but he didn't like the idea of being punish. Not how vicious the man is.

"Yeah, just go ahead and nag. I'll eat my breakfast."

"And dessert."

"And dessert-" This hit Harry, "-GAH! Albus! We are not going that far!"

He chuckled, "So sweet of you to think of our love."

Harry glared at him, not so sure how difficult this was going to be, and it was worse than marriage to Harry.

_Mama_

Harry blinked and glanced down at his large stomach. He can hear the baby calling him that and he wept for no apparent reasons. Albus hugged his lover into comforting and Harry didn't bother pushing him away.

"Don't let those tears destroy your lovely look, my dear."

Harry hiccoughed during his crying, "Re-real-ly? You-you mean i-i-it?"

Albus smiled to prove it no more than necessary. Harry finally calmed down and relaxed in the man's arms for a while. At least he considers this comforting.

"…we're going to need a fireplace in this room." Harry said quietly.

Albus smiled, "I like that idea. I'll put it next to the bathroom and safe hazard as well with the rocking chair."

Harry glanced up, "A rocking chair? What rocking chair-" Harry glanced around and spotted it.

He saw the beautiful redwood designed, the seat had a puffy pillow for comfort, and the details on the chair were more than just a basic design. The design was unique to show the sparkle magic and the glowing. It would show the goodness of magic, yet, it was carved in to be specifically. The armrest had a large curl at the end, but at the end was holding cuddling toy, a small one that resemble as the famous phoenix they knew. It fit perfectly for a fireplace that Harry can imagine.

The teenager drifted away from the headmaster and awed at the sight of this rocking chair. His fingers felt the smoothness and he was in love with it already. He was imagining this every time and he wanted to test it out.

"Go on," Albus grinned, "I want to see how it fits you."

Harry gasped and nodded. He slowly sat down on the chair and suddenly, a pillow appeared on his right side. The pillow was lingering onto the chair to support his neck. This eased some of the muscle tension in him and everything felt cozy to him. He naturally had his arms curled around his stomach and accidentally dripping to sleep. Harry was comfortable and Albus rocked the chair to keep him stable.

"So beautiful, rest well, Harry. I'll let you sleep." He blew a kiss and left Harry alone.

Albus was gone, but Harry started to mumble in his sleep.

"I love you too…baby. I love you too…Albus." He dozed off into a relaxing dream without a worry for once.

Harry flustered his eyes opened and noticed he was extremely warm. He glanced around and found himself on the rocking chair with the large blanket keeping him warm, but it didn't exactly keeps him this much warm. He turned to his right and saw the fireplace. He couldn't believe it was already in his room and the fire was definitely making him feel so good.

"Harry!" Two voices announced his name.

He jerked himself over to the sound of their voices and calmed down. It was his best friends at his large desk with their homework and everything. Harry stretched his legs and dragged the blanket along as he walked over to his friends. He blinked a few times to make a few connections in his brain.

"How long was I asleep for?" He glanced at the two.

Ron glanced up, "About six hours, mate. Did your bloke wear you out already? Dumbledore said he heard someone in your room, but he couldn't see your boyfriend either. Is he that good at hiding or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "He's a nice guy and I like him. Besides, he left me off the hook and he decides to make sure I am eating or he'd actually give me a lecture. Which, I don't need to hear that from him." Harry snuggled into his blanket, "So, catch me up on what I missed."

"Malfoy's missing." Hermione delightfully told.

The boy who lived stared at her as if she spoke a horrid word, "Missing? Now, what could he be up to?"

"Actually, rumors have it that he's been kidnapped. Hermione and I are betting on that." Ron pointed out.

Harry couldn't believe his friends, "I'm very disappointed in you both. We're better than that and besides, I think Malfoy could be up to something. Be on your guards. I don't want him to find out I'm pregnant and have a boyfriend too. I can imagine his bullying rubbing off of me the wrong way." He glared at the two of them.

The two of them lowered their head and Harry walked over to the small shelves of snacks. He helped himself some chocolate to ease the nausea. Albus knocked on the door softly and Harry checked to see who it was. He smiled and nodded to let him come in. The man joined in and checked over to his friends a couple of times, but back to focus on Harry.

"I hope you were having a good nap on your chair, Harry, but I'm sure your friends mentioned that Draco Malfoy is currently missing." Albus had the look, 'I have a feeling it's not good at all'.

Harry nodded, "Yes," He shot glares at them, "They told me that he's missing and rumor has it that he's kidnapped." Then, he calmed down to look at Albus with a concern to look into, "How long has he been missing for?" Harry walked over to his trunk.

"Since before lunch hours. No one has seen him, especially his friends. Usually he would say something to his loyal friends to his disappearing, but he never did." Albus explained.

"So he might have snuck off or doing something different. We already know Malfoy enjoys making me regret or miserable to not be his friend." Harry shook his head, "We need to be on our guards."

"But, Harry, what if he's really kidnapped? You know his father is a death eater and might have taken him into one of those secret meetings. They could be using him to get you to Dark Lord." Hermione broke her silence.

"Besides, Mate, maybe it's you who should stay here. You're in no condition to fight anyone with a wand." Ron stated.

Harry drew out his wand faster than his friends could pull out and shouted out a spell to trap them. They took two second to process this and he smirked.

"Who says I'm in no condition to fight? My wand is always with me and I will stay alive, while keeping the baby in harm." His smirk grew longer.

Albus shook his head, "Harry, Voldemort will take advantage of killing both of you at once. You know he will never stop!"

Harry refrained himself from flinching, but he heard the man already. This was something Albus was too concern about, but he never thought his boyfriend would be bringing his voice up higher.

"He can't touch me if I'm inside the school." Harry pointed, "I'm training every day, learning new spells and defenses to the best I can. Last year, you all know what I have been through and all the years behind it. I am not going to let Voldemort easily put the baby and me in death." His confidence attitude showed.

Albus looked over to his friends, "Is he this stubborn in his mind?"

Hermione sighed, "We'll figure this out eventually, Professor Dumbledore. We still have time before we officially leave the school ground."

Albus held that particular look of never letting Harry go, but the chosen one had a feeling he might have to pick his boyfriend instead of anyone else. However, his friends were here and they have no clue what was the true story anyway. It was best that he kept things quiet about it.

"I'm almost four months, this baby isn't going anywhere." Harry mentioned, "I'm sure of this."

_Mama, no scaring dada._

Harry glanced down and soothes his stomach, "I'm not, baby."

Hermione jerked her heads up at Harry, "Wait, you're already getting telepathy communication with the baby?"

Harry nodded, "Yes."

She dashed right away closer to Harry, "Can you tell it's a girl or a boy?"

His head shook, "N-no. It's sort of impossible to tell either. Right now, this one has been either calling dada or mama."

Albus shrugged, "Not usually, it is easy to tell. Try communicating with the baby."

Ron agreed with the man and Harry given with the choice to anything else much. He knew he was going to catch up through his friends for class and finding Malfoy somehow.

"Hi baby, mama wants to know if you would like some…pasta tonight?"

_No, mama. Meat food good! Please? Good meat!_

Harry chuckled, "Okay, I'll have meat tonight." He soothes his baby bumps, "Should I have water or something?"

_No! Juicy tasty! Mama, dada time, please? Dada, me, mama time?_

Harry blushed furiously, but Albus had no clue. He would have to touch the baby bump in order to connect the baby's mind.

"Okay, I'll have the juice and that too. Now, get some rest." He told his child that inside of him.

Hermione was on the tip of her toes, Ron waited at the edge of his chair, and Albus' excitement in him was a lot.

"I-I…it sounds like a girl," He smiled.

Hermione gasped, "Awe! We need to get all the baby girl clothes for this one and Harry, just take care of yourself and think of a good name for this one. Come on, Ron, we need to see McGonagall on this field trip we could do tomorrow!"

Ron grinned, "Cool! For once, Hermione isn't into the books and it's shopping this time!"

Hermione instantly blushed at the thought and grabbed her stuff into her bag. Ron followed the same as they left the room and out of the headmaster's building. Once the two were gone, Albus came up to Harry and hugged him from behind, while feeling the baby bump on him.

"A girl, oh, Harry, this makes it absolutely wonderful news." He kissed his lover's cheek, "We're having a girl-"

"-HA! I knew stinking _Potter_ was up to something!"

Harry's hair rise up at the sound of his missing enemy and Albus feared deeply. Harry was quick to lure out his wand and shout out the spell.

"Stupefied!" Which, hits Malfoy on the chest perfectly.

Malfoy's face was white as a sheet and Dumbledore breathed. He patted his lover's back and decided to put Malfoy over to guests' chairs and he locked his room up with full security. Harry feared deeply with Malfoy, especially to the fact he already knows the secret…what's worse would be found out through his enemy. He gulped and Albus calmed him down a little.

"Harry, you must know I will not allow him to leave this room until he is broken and given up on telling anyone at all. He cannot leave this office, so we are safe for the time being."

Harry jolted slightly at the idea, "What? We are not going to do that! It would make the rumors too true on this."

Albus glared at him, "And let the Mr. Malfoy get away with exposing what we have now? Do you want to be forced to abort a child that has done absolutely nothing wrong?"

Harry instinct took over and wrapped his arms around his stomach. His head shook and gulped. He didn't want to be force to do something he wasn't willing to accept. He loves his baby and it wasn't fair to kill a human being over a…unusual love.

"Well, we need to keep his mouth shut and watch him carefully." Harry commented.

Albus nodded, "Alright, follow my lead, Harry. You go behind my desk and I'll be facing Mr. Malfoy."

Harry nodded and double-checked for his wand in his hand. He sat at Professor Dumbledore's desk and waited to see what may happen. Albus released Draco from the spell Harry possessed on him.

"Oh wait until I tell everyone about your relationship, Potter!" Malfoy was furious for being casted on.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that, Draco. This is personal for us." Albus walked in front of the boy.

Malfoy shot a glare at the headmaster, "You're sick, dumbass! I can't believe Potter fell in love with an old ass like you! And most of all, you raped him and knocked him up! Oh, congratulations on having a girl too."

Harry went paler each second Malfoy talked. Malfoy knew too much, from what he has seen. Albus heard him out.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Harry is comfortable with being in a relationship and I am sure you do not want anything happening to the baby girl of ours." He tried to take it to the headmaster's method way.

Malfoy spitted at him, "I'm telling my father about you and you'll be in jail! I'm sure Dark Lord would be happy to destroy Potter for once and all!"

Malfoy stood up from his seat and started to march out. Harry wasn't too worried since the office was on a lock down at the moment. He had no idea how much time he has at the time or what Malfoy could gain from him. Even the advantages that Malfoy can easily use around him. Albus wasn't planning on letting this get off so easy.

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

Malfoy jerked his head to Harry's direction, "What?"

The boy who lived glared harshly, "If you tell anyone, I lose the baby! I will be on your damn ass to blame you and held you responsible. I will stalk you to no end. Tell everyone what a little murderer you are and full of cold stone heart you are. I will ruin every frigging relationship you're in and you will have no one at the end." He hissed.

Albus was shocked to see how Harry became motherly already to the baby and seeing how the abortion affected him personally. Malfoy froze at the spot, hearing every single word that his enemy spoke of, and the thought of living that kind of a life. For a minute, he wanted to see this was just a test.

"Y-y-y-you're joking! You do not even have the guts! You're only doing this because dumbass is controlling you! You're under the Stockholm Syndrome!" Malfoy seethed.

Harry wanted to clench his heart, but not in front of Malfoy. He marched right up to his enemy to be face to face with him.

"I. Am. Not." Harry stated, "I was raped by his brother, Malfoy! I couldn't tell anyone! Aberforth enjoyed controlling anyone he pleases and he called me his pet! He forced his damn dick into my mouth and shoved it into me so deep, I was literally choking for air! I wanted him to stop but he didn't! He thrust himself into me and he comes into me! I was forced to swallow that nasty thing! He molested me when he thought best and threatened me that if I ever told anyone, they would die in my hands! He would laugh at me because I was weak to his eyes and that I couldn't defend myself when he puts his dick in my mouth. Then, I would pass out with naked. Dumbledore here makes me loves him for who he is and never once has he dared to rush anything! I fell in love with him and if you damn well take him away from me, I will be your worse living nightmares!" Harry's hands curled into a fist and shed his tears down to his cheeks.

Malfoy stammered, "I-I-uh-I-um-er-I…had no idea. I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" He looked panicking.

Albus shook his head, "No, not after I threatened my brother if he dares to touch or even speak to Harry, he will be sent in for a demon's kiss. Harry has been going through this alone until I came back to find out that was happening. However, we do worry about others finding out like yourself, Mr. Malfoy." He stated.

Draco looked at Harry directly, "…who's baby is it really?"

"It's Dumbledore's. We made love before I was rape by his brother. Please," His eyes filled with more tears, "Don't destroy what we have."

Draco looked at the two lovers, seeing how much they were fighting to make them safe, and he couldn't very well get away with this either. He sighed.

"What about Granger and Weasley, surely they know something. Even Professor Snape." He wondered.

Albus nodded, "Yes, they are aware of his pregnancy, but not much of the rape. They think it's his boyfriend, who made him overwhelm about his parents' death and that he yanked his boyfriend off. Which, caused him to feel guilty for hurting him and reacted so badly." Dumbledore explained.

He nodded, "I see they're being fooled or blinded by this. Do they know who is the boyfriend or an idea at least?"

Harry sighed and finally eased off, "No…all they know that my boyfriend is the father of the baby, wants to remain hidden on our relationship, and very caring."

Draco took his attention on Harry alone. When he heard him say that, he understood that would be a reasonable cover.

"Do you need a cover boyfriend?" Malfoy had to ask that.

Harry flinched at that question, "What are you getting at?"

Albus hummed, "This might save suspicious questions, Harry, maybe Draco can play the role out there for us. Everyone will begin to question your pregnancy and father. We can't have you out of your education either."

"I want to make this up…start fresh. Besides, we need to make both our houses look good."

"What about your father, Malfoy? You know he's a death eater and will tell this to Voldemort about this."

Draco held his breath, "Then I will act like a spoil like brat to him and demands to keep this out of Voldemort's ears. That I would claim my love for you and the baby girl, plus, he's always been asking for a grandchild within five years." His eyes rolled, "I can manipulate my father and get him to do whatever I want."

Albus nodded, "It sounds good to me," He smiled, "But I do not want any kisses on the lips, even the peers or friends."

"Relax, you can trust me, Albus."

Malfoy snickered, "You call him by his first name?"

Harry shot the glares as if he can perform lasers from his eyes, "He _is_ my lover and I can call him that all I want."

Malfoy stepped back a few step and held his hands up to show he surrendered. Albus adored Harry to be bitterness to all he could get.

"I have been meaning to see the darker side of Harry. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. It makes him sexy." Albus commented.

Harry furiously blushed, "Gah, uh, I-I…Malfoy, why don't we go into my room and talk more about this…cover boyfriend and all."

"Finally, he agrees!" Albus shook his head.

Draco couldn't believe it. He was finally going to have his restart of his relationship with Harry for once. For once, he finally getting what he wanted and that would be having Harry a part of him…despite of some of the sacrifices he'd have to make. Albus left them alone and decided to get back onto paperwork for the night. He knew that he had sexual alert in Harry's room, but he had to trust Harry somehow. He didn't want to make the same mistake like he did to James…he surely missed James a lot and he can definitely see it in Harry.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out by tomorrow as usual. **

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late post up! Busy day for me, but that's no excuses!**

**So, here's your chapter today!**

**Warning:**

**Mpreg, sensitive, threats, cuss, semi-violence**

* * *

Harry shut the door to keep Albus out of this and said the security password for a lockdown in this room. He didn't want anyone to interrupt, especially his boyfriend. Now, he has to deal with Malfoy for the spin of a cover boyfriend.

"Might as well tell me what you have been telling your friends about your so-called boyfriend here." Malfoy crossed his arms.

Harry sat down on his bed, "Well, I told them that my boyfriend and I have been dating for less than a year, he's a nice guy, caring, who won't hurt me, and cut me off some slack with not eating breakfast earlier today. Plus, very shy on exposing his relationship with me and keeps it personal with me."

Malfoy nodded, "Sounds like me almost."

Harry tilted his head, "Almost?"

"I wouldn't cut you off some slack for not eating breakfast, you're pregnant."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, that's what they know. But, are you sure with the whole cover boyfriend thing?"

Malfoy pointed at the door's direction, "Is your boyfriend easily jealous?"

"Er…in a way, yes, but he's restraining himself."

"His brother really set him off, I assume?"

He nodded, "Yes…in a manner you do not want to see."

Malfoy held an understanding smile, but the silence came in uninvited.

"So, uh, how do we get the whole reveal I'm the boyfriend to everyone and that I claim I'm the father of the baby?" Malfoy shoved his hands into his pocket.

Harry hummed, "Well, I was thinking about getting caught and would be force to explain then. This way, they will realize we fancy each other in their eyes."

"So, you want to fake the sleeping together in bed, they come to check on you while you left the door unlock, and catch us sleeping comfortably."

Harry didn't expect Malfoy to have a creative idea there and that would be a perfect way to have a blown cover.

"That would be good, they are starting to make a habit coming in here now." Harry stated.

"Then, we'll need to practice hugging, holding hands, snuggling, and I think we'll stick with kissing on the cheeks and not comfortable with PDA."

"PDA?"

"Public Display Affection."

"Oh," Harry blushed, "Yeah, that's Albus and my situations."

"Good to know. Plus, I do disappear a lot. So, this can clear the air for a lot of people."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're missing and no one seems to find you. Plus, my friends noticed I defended you…so, you'll actually fit the role a bit."

"Should we start practicing?"

Harry sighed and they started out hugging each other, but it didn't exactly start out easy for Harry. He had to figure out how to wrap his arms around Draco without causing inner conflicts or discomfort of himself. About few minutes, Malfoy managed to find the right position and made things easier for both of them. They both turned red on their cheeks and quickly depart themselves. They went onto snuggling by the fireplace, on Draco's arm, and the bed. The holding hands were easier for Harry and he never knew how big and comfy Malfoy's hands were. It would be as if his hands can cover two birds in them. Lastly, Malfoy demonstrate his ways of kissing on Harry's cheeks and Harry followed the same. Definitely when the two's cheeks were like pink roses.

_No mama, no new dada._

Harry jumped at the sudden thought of his daughter. He feels this may complicate things…oh, he knew that much.

"Oh, no, sweetie, he's not replacing daddy. He's helping me so I can stay with your daddy." Harry told her.

_Promise?_

"I promise." He smiled.

Malfoy chuckled, "I doubt I'm much of a threat to Dumbledore to be the father anyway, how's her thinking intelligence?"

Harry shrugged, "She's thinks like a toddler, but she understands some of the words she thinks of."

Malfoy drew out his wands and chanted something as a book appeared, "This book is what my mother read out loud to me when she began being pregnant with me. When she was three months pregnant, my mind was already advancing. I imagine your daughter will be advance within a few weeks. Right now, she's only relying on what she hears." He handed it over to him.

"…great, I have to cut off cussing, oh, merlin's beard." Harry shook his head and accepted the book.

He sets it down on the table and headed over to the dresser.

"I see Professor really put in a lot of effort for you in this room," Malfoy observed the room, especially the nursery side.

Harry nodded as he pulled out his pajamas, "Yeah, ever since we found out I was pregnant. He wanted to give me a room so none of the other boys would pester me or even dare cross the line to take advantage of me. But, I think he wants to keep the stress level down for me and overdid it."

"He has fine taste for the designs and good influences for the baby too look at. The rocking chair will be a soothing time with the baby as well, pregnant and afterbirth." Malfoy stated.

Harry blinked, "…how did you know it's a soothing time?"

He hummed, "Mother lost two babies…they were my younger siblings and died rare case of a dangerous illnesses. They were twins as well."

Harry frowned at the thought of Malfoy losing his siblings at such a young age. He couldn't believe how difficult it could be for the mother who carried their children throughout birth. He soothed his baby to know he wasn't going to let that happen.

"…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Potter."

Harry chuckled and he knew he was never going to hear the end of it. His thumb pointed to the bathroom.

"I'm heading into shower. Don't steal anything or wreck them, Albus won't be able to control himself if something happens." Harry warned.

Harry walked into the shower, not caring about how Draco's reacting, and Draco had no idea Harry wasn't joking about Albus. He decided to observe the room to let time fly by and noticed the books Harry was into or taking currently. To him, he recognized some of the book and familiar what it was about. So, he grasps some of the understanding to what type of a person Harry was to him.

He found pictures, but not exactly his friends and himself. He saw the Mr. and Mrs. Potter and now, he could see this was the only way for Harry to see his parents. He saw absolutely no pictures of the current family and he often did wonder about that. No journal or diary for Harry to write either.

He sighed and drew out his wand. He used the basic spell to bring his clothes for tonight and tomorrow. He decided to change into for the night, but he only wore black pajama pants that went passed his ankles. It almost covered his feet, but he didn't care. He started to set them on Harry's desk, so he would know where to retrieve them.

Harry came out of the shower all dried up and dressed into his blue pajamas shirt and pants. He froze at the sight of Malfoy half-naked body. He saw how developed muscles Malfoy has with six pack abs exposing to his sight.

"Uh-I-I-uh, Malfoy, wh-why are you not wearing a-a-a shirt?"

Malfoy chuckled, "I don't sleep in with my shirt anymore, it's comfortable. Do you mind?" He placed his hands onto his waists.

Harry shook his head, "N-no. I'm surprised to see you work out."

Malfoy smiled, "Thanks." He noticed Harry's pajamas really showed his pregnancy, "How far long are you with your girl?"

Harry's hands rubbed his stomach, "Almost four months in two week."

Malfoy took noticed on and kept that in mind. For now, they had to work this out to remain Harry's relationship a secret by covering this up. Harry climbed into bed and Malfoy joined along. At first, they felt uncomfortable and didn't know _how_ to sleep together.

"Potter!" Malfoy was already annoyed by now, "Hold on! I have an idea." He muttered something else.

The Slytherin boy forced Harry to sit up first, he slid up closer, and leaned back. Then, he pulled him down closer to allow Harry's head on his chest. Harry noticed how warm Malfoy was and decided to push it aside.

"Are you comfort? Beside the next idea might be a bit too much and-"

"-It's fine, Malfoy. By the way, should I call you Draco or Dray or sweetie-"

"I like Dray, you can call me that in public. I always wanted someone to call me that." He smiled.

Harry blinked, "If I had called you that, would we have been friends?"

"…I am not sure, Harry. For now, let's get into the whole routine being…an item."

Harry nodded and felt comfortable to sleep on Malfoy for a while. Malfoy curled his arms around Harry and they drifted off to sleep without worrying about anything.

Hermione and Ron walked straight over to the headmaster's office of early morning start of their day. They were glad today was Friday and Hermione couldn't wait to plan the whole shopping after all classes were done. To Ron, he thought it was an excuse to be off school ground. They were glad to know the headmaster's password for once instead of counting on Harry or Dumbledore to get them in. They went up the stairs and saw Albus at his desk. He was too busy working on some of the things he needed to deal with at the moment. They felt no needs to bother him and helped themselves into Harry's room, knowing it wasn't lock.

They looked around as they came and dropped their bags at their very sight. They were seeing Harry snuggling with someone in his bed. They knew he had a boyfriend, but they didn't expect…

"MALFOY?!" The teenagers screeched.

Harry and Malfoy were prepared to play along, knowing it was to keep the baby safe, and Dumbledore out of the mess. Malfoy woke up in fear and clung onto Harry, showing them his fear of them finding out, and Harry chuckled out of guilt.

"I think I should have locked that door." Harry said quietly.

Malfoy glanced at Harry, "You think!? I thought it was already locked and n-n-now they have seen us!"

Harry patted Malfoy's chest to calm him down.

"Relax, they know you're nice-"

"-Harry! He is _not_ nice as you defined!" Ron scoffed.

Hermione nodded, "Yes! We do not approve of this relationship, we don't trust Malfoy!"

The rich boy pouted, "I told you, Harry! They hate me already."

Harry snuggled up onto his 'cover' boyfriend's arm, "Now, they will have to apologize if they wish to keep me happy."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances at each other, feeling bad now, and thought about it.

"It would make sense from yesterday, he did defend the boyfriend, and perhaps we're the ones who have been blind seeing this." Hermione gestured over to the couples.

Ron sighed, "I supposed we can't do nothing much about this since we have no idea what has been going on for almost a year." His head shook, "But I do want to kill him for getting Harry knocked up," He shot a glare at Malfoy.

Malfoy sighed, "We had no idea he could get pregnant!" He brushed soft fingers against Harry's stomach, "But I'm not leaving him alone with my daughter," He smiled.

Harry giggled and adored the way Draco was behaving around his friends. He eases down and showed comfort in exposing his boyfriend.

"You're cute when you're serious, Dray." Harry couldn't stop smiling.

Ron's eyes twitched at the thought of two former enemies in each other's arms and…nicknames?

"Only for you, my sweet." He placed a kiss onto Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed and his friends were utterly shocked to witness this. So far, Harry knew all this acting would be worth to keep the baby safe and their headmaster. They believed him this much.

"How…did you even…?" Hermione couldn't put her words together in this.

Malfoy chuckled lightly, "How we fell in love?" He hummed, "I supposed I was teasing him one day in the hallway and he was upset at me for disrupting him on his training for the event last year. I found what bothered him and called him sexy gay he is."

Harry shook his head, "I was actually annoyed and mad when you called me that. I was so confused why you thought I was gay."

His boyfriend patted his hand, "I enjoyed calling you that every day until you slapped my face and I laughed."

"I asked what's wrong with you?"

"I told you that I had feelings for you, but you wouldn't go out with me."

"I froze at what you said," Harry smirked.

"And I loved the way you reacted, so I kissed you in my control."

Harry shook his head, "That made me weak knees for weeks. I had to cover up everything I do, but when you kissed me. I couldn't do anything and let you do it."

"I thought you loved it, so I thought I tried a different approach. I asked you out."

Harry chuckled, "And I slapped your face for demanding you to explain yourself. You smiled and gave me that happy look. From then, I knew you were serious and said one date and that's it."

"You had no idea how happy that made me and I instantly prepared out date with everything."

Harry smirked, "I thought it was a prank, but you really went all the way out for me. You made me realize you're a sweetheart Slytherin and wanted no one but you."

Ron was eager enough to throw up, but Hermione did not see this coming. Albus knocked on the door and came in willingly. He jolted and saw the two.

"…Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Harry knew his true boyfriend was playing along.

Ron shook his head numerous of times, "Professor Dumbledore, they're dating each other…literally." He got up and left the room to feel unease about this.

Dumbledore watched one of the Gryffindor leaves the room and Hermione sighed.

"Can this world get anymore insane?" She asked.

Albus chuckled, "I supposed, but it would make sense to think about it." He shrugged, "But all four of you should get yourself breakfast and get your day started."

Malfoy nodded, "Of course, I have to pester him to make sure he eats."

Harry felt slightly annoyed to the fact he had to be eating every moment he had the chance. This was much more of a challenge to himself to deal with two different lifestyles, one with pretending to be in love with Malfoy and the other is where he's free to be himself around Albus and Malfoy. This had to be very strange way of living his life like this.

* * *

**Now, I am currently writing chapter 13 as we speak...then again, it's almost finished with that and will be getting into chapter 14 as well. I will be trying to get ahead so you guys can expect a chapter every day to be the least - three weeks left of school! Yes!**

**Sorry, anyway, expect the next chapter tomorrow as usual~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not having this out right away, **

**Just got caught up the busy schedule traffic for myself.**

**Warning:**

**Mpreg**

* * *

Harry ate with his friends, but everyone was confused to Malfoy with Potter. They haven't flirted or do anything publically. Everyone wondered why the Slytherin was even over there. For now, they had to keep things quiet until lunch. Hermione and Ron struggled to put up with their so-called relationship, they didn't even expect this happening at all.

Draco followed Harry to his morning routine, which was heading to Snape's office for the typical talk, and Malfoy stayed close by Harry.

"Why are we going this way, Harry? Classes are in the opposite direction." Malfoy commented.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. I have to see Professor Snape every morning, so he's satisfied or get something out of me. You know I can't tell anyone about that day alone."

"…my godfather is going to want to kill you, you know?"

Harry shook his head, "You're the one who risked himself into this and you can't get out of this now."

Malfoy huffed and decided to deal with it anyway. He wanted a fresh start with Harry, even if it's a pretend relationship right now. Harry knocked on Snape's door and Snape answered within less than a minute. He observed Harry's company and kept his face emotionless.

"Draco, is there something you need or are you following Mr. Potter?" Snape did not move his eyes away from Malfoy.

Malfoy crossed his arms, "I want to be with Harry, Snape."

"…" Harry didn't want to rush it, but he had to play his part, "Professor Snape, Malfoy is the father of the baby and he's my boyfriend."

Snape was taken back at Harry's response, but he never expected the two to be together after those times.

"I am very ashamed of you, Draco, for not waiting for your innocent and now, you're responsible for a baby in your hand." Snape glared.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I already accept the responsibility, Snape. I love my daughter as much as I love Harry."

Snape gestured them in his office, "Help yourself on the sofa, there is a few things we do need to talk about."

The two students entered into the man's office, sat down, and the two kept themselves closely together. Snape gathered a couple of sheets to hand over to the chosen one. Harry accepts in, while wondering what this may be about this time.

"I arranged a contact with the hospital and they insist an appointment today since you are lacking several needs to meet to keep your baby healthy. They want to know a few things before you come to their appointment." Snape explained.

Harry nodded, "That's fine, I don't know what to expect much for a pregnant man here."

"As much as a pregnant woman, Harry." Snape stated.

Malfoy nodded, "Pretty much what he said, but I'll be right there to help you through all of this."

Harry understood and began to deal with the paperwork to answer, even some of the stuff that bothered Harry the most. He knew he had to be careful.

Were you having consensual sex with your partner?

Do you wish your child to be raise by the father? If not, explain.

Do you want the muggle traditional way, wizard/witch traditional way, or both ways?

Do you have severe allergies?

What spells are you not comfortable with?

Are you telepathically communicating with the baby? If so, what gender do you believe this baby is?

Who gave birth to you? Who are your parents?

Are you currently taking any potions? 

Harry was rather surprised to see some of the specific details he never thought about before…especially his parents. He wasn't too sure if the hospital would detect lies in his writing or even in personal. Now, this was beginning to be complicated. Malfoy was reading along to avoid any blames or disappointment from his godfather. Soon enough, his parents will be involved and wanting a piece of their so-called 'Granddaughter'. This would be a bigger mess than they expect.

"Now, Malfoy…since I am aware of you are the father of the baby. You should inform your parents and bring Harry to the Spring break vacation with you. This way, they are comfortable with Harry and the baby in the family." Snape stated.

Harry had forgotten all about the Spring vacation in a week. He knew this wasn't going to be smooth and Malfoy was just a cover boyfriend. Malfoy glanced over to Harry for answers and soon enough, they can't say no around Snape or he'd question or explain the obvious reasons. Or, at least realize this was a fake set up to cover the truth. Harry couldn't hide this from Albus either, but he assumed his true boyfriend would work things out. So, the chosen boy grinned at Malfoy at the 'exciting' idea.

"Malfoy, I think that would be a wonderful plan! You know I hate going to the Durselys or even stand the way they treat me." Harry pouted.

Malfoy caught on and hugged Harry, "Of course, I do not want you miserable without me." He kissed him on the cheek, "I will inform them and hopefully, there will not be an issue." He grinned along.

Harry gasped, "You're the best, Dray!" He snuggled up to Malfoy.

Snape didn't think this would turn out, but he believed their relationship as real as possible. He waited patiently and Harry hurried up to answer the sheets. Once he got it all out of the way, Snape looked it over, and nodded a few times.

"Alright, Harry, we better head over to the Magical Birth Hospital. Are you both ready?" Professor looked at the pregnant man.

Harry nodded, "I suppose," He sighed.

Malfoy hung onto Harry as Snape held onto the boys on the way to the hospital. Harry felt unpleasant about this trip and wished about a different traveling. Harry squeezed his eyes shut to feel that balance again.

_Mama, me no like this._

"I know, baby, I know." Harry commented.

The pregnant boy breathed and felt slightly better. Snape was no longer holding Harry and Malfoy. He led them over to the office center to sign them into the hospital. The nurse recognized the professor and accepted the filled paperwork.

"Mr. Potter, please come. If the father of the baby is here, he is free to come. No one else can join." The nurse said.

Harry held Malfoy's hand, "Best bring the father along anyway." He smiled, knowing it wasn't the truth.

Nurse didn't bother to detect the lies and believed the pregnant carrier thoroughly. Snape helped himself in the waiting room while the others disappeared into the patience's room. The two boys had have been given a reasonable room with important potions high on the counter, some posters about facts on pregnancy in both genders of the carrier, and the chairs were simple to sit down on. The nurse glances over the paperwork and nodded.

"So, the boy who lived is pregnant. This is certainly interesting." The nurse commented.

Harry mentally groaned and not pleased to hear about that.

"And we would prefer privacy on the pregnancy, miss or I will have you fired for exposing this to the public." Malfoy immediately took over.

Harry blinked and stared at Malfoy…he knew this was this was all an act, too well that was for sure, and he decided to not overreact too much.

"Do not worry, in this hospital, we are to keep secrets from the public's eyes and ears. Testy soon-to-be father, isn't he, Mr. Potter?" The nurse smirked.

Harry blushed, "Ah, yes…he's been happy enough to accept this role and looking forward to our daughter's birth in near future."

"Are you sure it's not just the baby? Maybe…haven't announced the news to his parents?"

Malfoy sighed, "Pretty much obviously, my parents aren't aware of this and we recently found out last month almost."

Harry was beginning to be impressed to the way Draco handling this in an appropriate situation. The nurse nodded and left them alone as she informed them the Wizard Doctor will be in shortly. The two boys nodded and kindly waited for the doctor to join them. While they waited, they relieved into some comfort.

"Protective much or worried about your parents?"

Malfoy snorted, "No and besides, I am sure my father wouldn't like it to get an earful of screaming and a howler at him."

The pregnant boy flinched, "I hate the howler, but I felt bad for Ron." He shook his head.

The rich boy shrugged, "He deserves it, he almost exposed magic to the muggle. They aren't stupid."

Harry blinked and couldn't believe that was four years ago! He knew a lot has changed, but he never took the time to realize everything slipped by so suddenly.

"What do you mean they aren't stupid?" The chosen boy never expected this from his former enemy.

Malfoy sighed, "Let's face it, ever since…the Dark Lord created his chaotic mess and exposure, the muggle have been picking up little by little what the real wars are truly about. Whenever something happens, we are accidentally releasing the link of our world to theirs. It's obvious, isn't it?"

Harry's mouth began to open, but the doctor arrived into the room. So, this stopped their conversation and yet, he wanted to know how was this covered boyfriend getting into this whole scenario on muggle knowing things of their world? For now, he needed to think of his daughter first.

The doctor turned to him with the folder in his hands and nodded.

"So, Mr. Potter, how far long are you currently?"

"Almost four months in two weeks, sir." Harry replied.

The doctor brushed back his brunette hair out of his gray eyesight, "Mr. Potter, I apologize, my name is Doctor Beetle. Any merlin's beard, have you been taking any potions in the past four months?"

Harry shook his head, "No, the only thing I have been given is chocolate and water, Doctor Beetle."

The doctor heard him, "I see. Mr. Potter, since I know that you haven't taken anything to keep the baby in a smooth process of your pregnant. You will need to take some prenurm potion, it helps to make sure the baby is developing properly. It's best if you take them once a day." He explained, "How much have you been eating in a day?"

"More than I used to eat before I got pregnant," Harry explained, "Food became like an addiction to eat now."

The man chuckled, "It is normal, but try having small frequent meals and snacks. You shouldn't eat so much in a day."

Harry nodded and Malfoy kept quiet during the whole time. He listened carefully, assuming that Dumbledore would be interested to know all of this as a father himself, and he couldn't let the man mess up more than he already has.

"I will do that, sir."

The doctor nodded and directed his attention over to the boyfriend, "How involved are you in this, sir?"

"Very. Ever since he announced the news, I was delighted and even more excited to find out having a baby girl." He smiled.

"Impressive, not most young fathers are willing to stay with their lovers. Hopefully, both of you will be able to work this out." The man nodded, "Now, Harry, how much sleep are you receiving?"

"About eight to nine hours a day, sir."

The man was pleased. So far, the appointment with the doctor was basic for Harry and the man explained a few things here and there on the potions, eating, and sleeping importance. Malfoy was absorbing this all at once, yet, Harry hardly noticed his focus was serious.

* * *

**I will be working on more chapters to have for each day soon. Currently, I am dealing with classes, finishing up the last homework, and studying for exams. So, please bear with me. I do also write other stories and trying to juggle in between. Hopefully, I should have the next chapter up by Friday. :) I know I can keep this promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, sorry for the wait and hope this make it alright.**

**It's sort of a filler, but I hope most of you enjoy this one anyway.**

**Warning:**

**Mpreg**

* * *

Harry ended up taking some potions back to their Hogwarts ground, Snape didn't bother to ask since he was aware of this pregnancy. Draco has remained focused on getting Harry back to Dumbledore, especially when they have free class hour. They headed to the headmaster's office and the man was working at his desk with a few teachers. Harry's face turned white as a sheet to see these teachers, but he didn't think they would be here so suddenly. They were uncertain how to respond with Malfoy and Potter in the very same room. Albus noticed his boyfriend has returned so soon, but he recognized the potions for Harry.

He grinned delightfully, "Harry, perfect timing. These teachers have had been very concern of your behavior and wonder where you have gone off. I told them I had no idea and assumed you might have been with Snape." His hand gestured towards a few teachers.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, Professor Snape was supposed to tell you where I was. I might as well explain myself now."

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, because most of us are quite confused, Mr. Potter. We are aware that you are having personal conflicts and that Snape is helping you. We demand to know so we can help."

Harry huffed and sat down on Albus' couch. Draco didn't want to throw off his acting, so he joined to comfort his 'boyfriend' in front of others, and the other teachers grew suspicious.

"My traumatic stage was because I was seeing more into my past of my parents and I accidentally hurt Draco that day. Of course, the reason I seem to be sick is because I am currently pregnant with his daughter." Harry explained, blushing awkwardly.

Draco nodded, "We kept our relationship quiet until we got caught this morning by his friends and Harry wanted to tell Snape I'm the father so I can be involve for our daughter." He hugged onto Harry happily.

The teenagers sheepishly smiled and the teachers taken back at the idea of such impossible couples. No one has ever expected both of them to get pass by their hatred for each other. Professor McGonagall's shoulders eased down and nodded to their reasonable answers.

"Of course, I should have suspected the night sickness." She apologetic faced towards the boys.

The other professors whispered among themselves for being blind to recognize a pregnant student. They had forgotten the familiar chances that students tend to get involve into and now, found themselves slowly leaving the room. However, Professor McGonagall chose to stay behind with her arms crossed and concerned about the boys now. They were facing privacy at the moment and Harry desperately wanted some space. He was getting annoyed to this point.

"Why wasn't I informed about this? I could have helped, Mr. Potter. After all, you need good care during the pregnancy and especially the fact, we cannot have Voldemort be aware about this." She stated.

Albus was slightly paler when the woman mentioned the Dark Lord, but she hardly noticed his small reaction. Harry had picked up, but Malfoy was unaware of it.

"Sorry, I was not thinking of that at the time and my friends informed me just a month ago. I had no idea of pregnancy among males. Of course, Professor Snape is helping me and I appreciate your concern." Harry smiled lightly.

Albus agreed, "I have taken care of everything, Minerva. Harry has a room within this office and I will be able to meet his needs."

The chosen boy didn't take comfort in hearing what his boyfriend has said, but Malfoy noticed something. He figured Dumbledore's brother's voice must be similar. Yet, he couldn't theorize that too soon.

Minerva sighed and looked at the man, "I supposed you are right." She glared harshly at the boys, "I better be involved in this or fifty points will be taken from both of the house."

The boys mentally groaned, the points seem to be unfair punishment especially their houses would have their head for this. They nodded and she accepted that willingly. She went off to leave the boys alone and Albus secured some privacy among themselves.

"I apologize for Minerva's intruding onto you like this, my dear. When she gets concern and brings the other professors involved. I am singled out." Albus shook his head silly.

Malfoy looked at the headmaster surprisingly, "Yet, you are a powerful wizard and the high rank out of all of us and you are telling us, sir, that you are easily singled out with Professor McGonagall and her backups?" His jaw dropped.

"Precisely yes, but I cannot harm the good side either, mind you, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I am curious where both of you have actually been all day. I assume those potions are important or something Severus forced you to take?" Albus glanced over to his boyfriend.

Harry's shoulders dropped, "Professor Snape arranged an appointment to the doctor, and Draco came with me. I have Doctor Beetle and definitely given me advancement on potions I need to take every other day. He estimated the due date around August eighth."

_Mama, me no wants to come out. Very warm in here._

Harry sighed to the fact their daughter wasn't interested in being born around that time. Albus' brow went up with Harry's expression.

"She certainly said something that made you miserable, my dear. Care to run this by me?" The headmaster asked.

"She doesn't want to be coming out of me, it's warm inside."

Draco snickered, "Yeah, it's common. She will change her mind when she finds there is no more room when the time comes."

Albus nodded, "It is perfectly normal, we all once went through this. Of course, we do not recall since it is too much of an early childhood."

Harry frowned, "This child is going to be a stubborn one! That's what I am worried about!"

They laughed at Harry's theory, but they were used to this. Harry shook his head and gathered his potions. He headed into his room and locked it for the night. He appreciated some kind privacy for the day and he found himself glancing at the book Draco gave him. He grabbed the book and joined on his bed. He snuggled up on his blanket and opened the book to read.

A wizard like you would love to keep a baby intelligent and provide unconditional love. This book here shall explain how pregnancy works, guides you to the full term. Your baby is a gift and your love. They are your world, as we do understand. We carried our children and proud to have them today. If you are a male wizard, congratulations! If you are a woman wizard, still, congratulations! My mate and I do not believe that a carrier has to follow specific gender to increase intelligent for the baby. In fact, there is no difference among the two gender carriers.

First month, the baby may not have much thoughts at this very stage and grasping very little of their his or his existence. You must talk to the baby in simple terms. Everything you do for the baby is what you must follow. The baby has full control in what you eat, drink, sleep, mate, love, activity, and among of other things. Babies are highly sensitive to their psychic ability. The baby will signal you by using your stomach for either hunger towards yes or make you nausea for no. Do pay attention to what your baby is telling you.

Harry froze and couldn't believe it. He knew he was feeling sick, but he didn't understand why he went through such awful situation. It meant that his daughter was trying to tell him to not fear her father. It made sense to him. He decided to get to the next page to see what's next.

Congratulations, you are officially two months so far! Your baby is aware of the voices around you and begins to slowly recognize their existence. Yes, they still tell you what you have to do and their psychic ability remain intact. You must start reading children's books because your baby needs to learn how to think properly. Start with alphabet books and go onto numbers. Their mind will recognize words and numbers, which will help them in the outside world. At least read it once a day or up to six times a day. Your baby will pick up everything has a meaning and names. Do not read more than six times a day, you will be more than likely to be wearing yourself out and it is not healthy for you and the baby. 

Keep yourself in an exercise routine. You may not be heavy yet, but the weight will drag you down much more than you expect. A healthy body means a healthy delivery. We all want a smooth process, but depending on the health background. Hopefully, your doctor should have mention you need to be in good shape and keep exercising. If not, you might need to request a new doctor to take you seriously. 

You are officially three months, so far…you're about to have a fit with your pants. You must start wearing comfortable clothes. However, you should have been communicating with your baby by now. He or she is able to grasp the concept of communication by their thoughts. Talk to them as much as possible, avoid negative or discouragement at all cost, and allow the baby to help you in certain matter. They recognize who their parents are and who you represent as. They know more than you think.

Your doctor should advise you to keep your stress level low, you are almost out of the risk of miscarriage. We do advise, however, is to avoid having butterbeer during the entire pregnancy. Despite of the baby's controlling, it is highly an addiction for the baby and places damage internally. 

Are you having sickness in the morning? Or just sickness at all? Chocolate is a way to go and helpful to rely on. Even if your baby dislike chocolate, this helps to soothe both your stomach and the baby's. No one likes being sick with their stomach and it is the only method to rely on. Be sure to have chocolate with you everywhere you go, you will never expect when it may happen. 

You are four months and beginning to show weight. Fair warning, you will crave attention, love, and sexual desires. It is natural, but do keep it to the baby's request of the person to be the father. We understand that relationship is complicated for most people. However, the baby knows who to trust and feels safe with. That baby will only want their father to be with you, depending on the circumstances. 

You need to eat small frequent meals now. It prevents headache, dizziness, and nausea stomach. Keep yourself comfortable to wherever you sit or lie down on. Your body is carrying a life and trying to adapt and adjust room for the baby and their growth. 

We hope you are communicating with the baby often as you can. They enjoy telepathically talking to you because you are their mother. They love you and wants to know what they are like around you. It is important to talk to your baby as much as possible. 

You are almost half way! Five months! You are almost done and only having four more months to go. You are starting to get bigger and beautiful, as you know it! By now, your baby should be able to talk to you naturally. You must encourage them to use big words! Babies are very fascinated with words they come across to and eager to learn. 

We hope you have a nursery room set up at least. You need to adjust yourself and know where everything is! It is best to start buying diapers ahead of time. You will thank yourself for buying ahead of time. The Wizard Formula is very important to feed your baby with, but you will not be able to feed them with baby food. Not until they are up at a certain age. For now, Wizard Formula is important and bottles to prepare. Check the crib to see if it is comfortable and safe for the baby to sleep in.

Now, your exercise must become less due to the fact you're getting heavier with this baby. You are more than likely to take several naps and hopefully, your doctor will arrange vitamin potions. We know…it's awful! But, it helps and worth it! You can take a chocolate after taking vitamin potions. 

Six months now, you are getting much, much, much closer! Aren't you excited? No? Let me guess, cannot wait for this one to come out already. We know! We have had been there and understand you. Now, it is best to start having some little fun with your partner and your partner should be delightful to have bonding time. Your partner will be gladly to do anything to help and make you happy during your crankiness phrase. Be sure to get some sleep between eight to ten hours a day. Be warn, you will be very cranky or grouchy during this part. It is normal and allows your partner to communicate with the baby. This way, the baby does not feel exposed to your negative hormones. It is normal and it happens. Warn your partner, your friends, families, and significant of others to not make you upset. This may lead to violent behavior and harm others. 

Of course, try having some fun during your crankiness or grouchiness stage. Play a wizard game or enjoy some reading. Perhaps listen to a good music! Anything that makes you happy. A happy pregnancy is a happy baby too! Do not kill this book, though. We will not replace it after helping you this far! So, do not worry about anything. Be happy as much as possible!

Seventh months, you are definitely closer than you expected. Are you feeling all achy now? If you can, go treat yourself a nice spa and massage day. They are like heaven on Earth for Wizards like you and me. You need to be sure that your body is at its comfort and not much pain. We know there is not much substitute on easing the pain out. Yet, it is a crime for carrier like us to suffer! It will be worth it, we promise!

Are you still letting your baby tell you what to do? If so, do not be afraid to say no if you are starting to be uncomfortable. This is where the baby learns they cannot get what they want. It gives them a small sense of reality. Ignore all cries and threats, they do not really have much and they will wear down soon enough. We promise you that. 

If you are still exercising, lower it now. You do not want to restrain yourself any further and risk yourself into health danger of your life. Chances are death, coma, and slight disable magic. Please do be careful and watch yourself. Have your partner be around you as much as possible. 

You are eight months long and probably wishing to have your body back…or you may be delightful to have a lovely baby in you. Depends on your mood, you should feel in the mood to stay in bed half the month during this stage of pregnancy. Your baby should be talking to you anything they are curious about and should sound like a five year old would be. 

Be sure that someone gives you a magical shower for the baby. You should feel special and happy during your pregnancy. Your baby should be delightful to come out by this point, yet, feels fearful. Comforts their thoughts and explains what will happen. He or she will feel scared, but you are to prove them they have nothing to fear. It is important to mention items have received and the baby is always curious about many things in the outside of the womb. It is normal and be prepared for what and why questions. You need to remain patience as much as possible.

Ninth month, be comfortable, chatty with your baby, and be sure to have a reachable contact with your partner. Your partner may be working and has to find a way to make money before and after the baby comes. Unless your partner is rich, I would not worry and they should remain to be with you as much as possible. Have your bag packed for the trip to the hospital and your stay for at least a day or two. You will definitely need your baby clothes with you as well. A large blanket for the baby has the most needed to be provided with warmth and comforts. Be relax and with a company or two that is prepared on your action. 

Your baby will let you know they are ready to come out. Remind them the happy things they can look forward to this side of life. Both of you should be excited when the day arrives, but do not speak of the date or time. The baby will not be ready on the particular due date, yet, some babies feel comfortable and sense when they should be out by.

Your doctor should know what to do during your delivery and we hope this book gives you some guidance to keep the baby's mind bright.

Harry closed the book and realized there were basic things to keep his child's thinking skill going. He didn't realize the impact of his doing would be much to deal with and several consequences as well. This book placed much covered to deal with the baby on hands and he could see why Draco insisted with this book. It helps to focus on the baby more and he started to see he made some mistake with his daughter long enough. He wanted to continue reading it, but he felt so tired.

He set the book on the dresser next to the bed and used his magic to turn off the light for the night. Once his wand was placed down, he fell asleep to know it has been a long day for him. Despite of the fact, he's missing the rest of the day and he felt extremely tired. He didn't want to push himself any further than he necessarily needs to.

"We're going to sleep, my baby girl, okay?" Harry asked.

_Okay, mama._ She replied.

His eyes closed and rest himself for a little while. Reading took a lot out of him for the day and he understood why not reading more than six times a day. He did wonder if his boyfriend wouldn't mind reading for their child. He thought that would be cute to see. Maybe he feels in love with Albus because their daughter recognizes as her parents being each other's lover. For now, sleep was calling him.

* * *

**Unknown when is the next chapter coming out, but hopefully within a week or two. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, thank you for your kind patience with me on this story. I've decided to continue where I have left off and get this finish. I apologize for such shortness of this chapter, but I suppose it will be enjoyable to read.**

* * *

Harry slept in for quite a few hours, yet, Albus wasn't too worried about his boyfriend locked up in his room. Once Harry woke up, he decided to see how his boyfriend handling and noticed how buried under those paper works he's stressing over on. The chosen boy noticed the clock that it was dinner hour.

"Albus?" Harry decided to approach for a change.

His boyfriend glanced up with a smile, "Yes, my dear?"

Harry soothed his bump, "I'm hungry, do you mind I get dinner early?"

"Harry, you missed dinner already." He set his writing tool down, "However, I have not eaten either. Perhaps we should go out to eat? Our first date, would you like that?"

The soon-to-be Savior blinked and did not realize Dumbledore was willing to take him off the school property, let alone for a date. He was hungry and saw no harms.

"I suppose there isn't any harm in eating out with you. What is your budget?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Harry, money is not an issue. I already set aside money for our child to inheritance when she comes of age."

He sighed, "You really want to make this work out, don't you?"

Albus smiled innocently and Harry reminded himself that man isn't innocent as everyone perceived to be. He mentally promised to try a relationship for Dumbledore and for their daughter. Albus stood up and held onto Harry's hand to apparate elsewhere to such fine dining area. They were in a dark, yet, seeable restaurant. Harry could hardly recognize the place and noted this was secured with privacy. No one would hear their conversation unless they walk into their booth. He should have suspected his boyfriend would do something like this.

"Dinner for two, please." Albus requested.

The servant nodded and led them to their booth for the night. They followed and observed others chatting, yet completely silent around them. Harry tried to read lips, but he failed to do so. He wondered if Hermione would be helpful to teach him. He wasn't too sure if it'd help, but it was something rather useful.

Albus let Harry sit down first and he sat down next. The servant took their drink orders and went off to arrange. Harry hasn't thought much of having a first date…with someone who used to love his father. He did not bother to question that subject and decided to focus this was for the baby girl they are having. Only Draco knows the truth, how ironic when it should have been his best friends to know. He feared for their lives at risk, but it was better than no one. Draco was risking himself out there to protect Harry and their baby.

"You know, how are we going to keep this away from Voldemort?" Harry observed his reaction closely.

Albus flinched a bit at the name, but Harry knew something was up. If Voldemort learns the truth, then it would risk two lives. He had to do whatever it takes to protect the baby and makes sure his friends and Draco take care of the baby.

"I will do my best to keep the media out of this, my dear. I have the order of the Phoenix members involved to keep things hush down to prevent prying into our personal situation." He softly smiled at his boyfriend.

Harry nodded and accepted this kind of a truth. However, he knew too well words will get out eventually and others needed to be careful.

"Erm, Draco and I came across to-" Harry was trying to explained until he got interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Go to Mr. Malfoy's home. In his bedroom, he has a floo network connection and I will be able to visit you during visitation hours. However, you will be much safer with him and the school will not have many students here." Albus had explained.

"Did I miss something when I was in my room?" Harry took a sip of his drink.

His boyfriend nodded, "Draco gave me the memory of your appointment. We discussed that he should be there for the birth and that I will use the disillusion charm to be there for our daughter's birth."

Harry was glad to know things were taken into plan and seeing how it may turn out in four more months from now. He nodded and kept sipping a few. He set the cup down.

"Sound like a good plan. I have been thinking of bonding with our daughter a little more, Albus, and I'm not comfortable with us yet." The boy-who-lived stated, just pointing out the obvious.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled, "We shall bond some more, Harry. After all, I brought you here on a date and they say, you get to know your date."

Harry nodded, "Okay…tell me what your life was like back then."

He smiled, "I believe I used to be a fool when I was younger, much like your father used to be…"

Albus had explained to Harry how he used to hate muggles because of his father and how school has changed him. How he grew up to learn greatly for his transfiguration and forced to study other things due to raising his sister. Harry had no idea all those times and began to learn the man's history a bit better. Then, he had learned by the time his boyfriend was sixteen, his brother began to claim him and gained a hold of him for nearly seventy years. By the time he had met James during his detention, that's when he had falling in love. Harry was shocked and how willing his father was. He mentally shrugged it off and pretended his father was some other student he barely had a clue and got killed by one of the deatheaters. It helped him a bit, but not much.

"However, you can see I kept myself away from you until now. I did not desire interests to interfere your schooling and knowing that I could be caught immediately because younger children tends to show signs easily and immediately to be thought of abused. If Voldemort did not chase after you, I would have kept your father and you would have been a normal child. Unfortunately, he has done what I had feared and still on the murder range." His head shook.

Harry shrugged, "I think there ought to be a way to stop him. Besides, something is bothering you about him, Albus. Is there something I missed?"

Albus picked up his glass and took deep gulp to avoid the main question. Harry knew the man had talked a lot during their date and it wasn't less than he feels towards the man. He hasn't grown comfortable and this Voldemort wasn't making things easier. He eats the last of his chicken and chews slowly while the baby sleeps inside of him. Once the glass finally set down, the man took a deep breath and looked at the pregnant boyfriend.

"I will tell you once we are back at Hogwarts. It is not safe to speak of him or he will send someone."

"Then, are we leaving now? We did finish our dinner."

"Dessert, my dear?" Albus offered.

Harry shook his head, "No. This one doesn't want any desserts right now and she isn't used to the apparition. I rather not am having turned stomach, Albus. May we go back to Hogwarts now?" He wanted to know the truth of Voldemort a bit more.

Albus knew not to push this. His wand waved and flickered to gain a servant's attention to pay the owing for dinner. He paid dinner through his money and got up with Harry once the tip is given. They headed out of the building and once they were apart from the restaurant building, they apparate back to the school ground. Albus led Harry to the bedroom of his' and Harry refused to step inside anywhere near the man's room. He mentally shuddered and focused on a positive situation, there would be no longer a force sexual activity reminder.

Harry sat down in his rocking chair comfortably and Albus appeared a chair for himself within the room. He sat down next to the man who carries his daughter among them.

The soon-to-be father sighed miserably and looked straight to Harry, "He chose to take you as a threat and decide to destroy you before you could have the strength. When he had killed your mother and father, their sacrifices caused a spell in activation by him. A spell that should remain forbidden because it is merely not worth the risk." His head shook, "He performed…" He gulped, "A horcrux curse."

Harry tilted his head, "What is it?" He struggled to understand what Voldemort has casted.

Albus knew this may be quite disturbing, "When casting a horcrux curse, it required an act of evil doing. For example, killing is one of them. Once you perform such act, you literally split your soul in half and place it into another object or being."

The emerald eyes nodded, "Okay, so he killed my parents and used this curse. But, I do not understand, sir, why would he need such curse when the unforgivable curse is enough?"

"Harry, my dear, it allows him to become immortal. However, you must understand this…your survival had led to the fact you are one of the Horcruxes he placed onto." The elder shook his head, "He wants to remove his piece of soul inside of you by killing you."

Harry blinked once and understood now. All those times, he thought the man-who-shall-not-be-named saw him as a threat to overpower. No, he wanted to restore his soul together! His face was redder than his blood could have had revealed and his teeth gritted.

"All those times!" He hissed, "I thought it was because of the fact I was a threat to him. To overpower him! To kill him!" He burst out of his seat and knocked the table off its legs.

Albus went pale, "Harry, please, you must understand-"

"-Understand! These people are to expect me to save them!" He growled, "I'm not an idiot to figure out the fact to stop this man is by removing all his Horcruxes! By removing the last one in me is to die!"

Albus did not sit down for more than a half of minute to see anger bursting into flames for his lover. He can see the strength to hold back such power and destroy everything in sight almost.

"Harry, please-"

"-And you kept this from me! You've kept everything from me!" He hissed, "I can't believe I'm the fool!"

"Har-"

"Get out! Now! I've had it! Everything you've put me through, I've had enough! OUT!" Harry stomped his foot.

He fumed and already to use his wand to throw some nasty hexes. Albus stood frozen and uncertain how to react. He knew he could not lose his last chance. It was worse than losing James and he decided to allow Harry to calm down and left quietly for the night. Harry let his emerald eyes followed the man out of his private room and once he was out. He announced the password to secure lock on the door and his head shook furiously more than one could express.

He went to sit down on his bed and hugged his stomach.

"I'm sorry my baby girl, but I've had it with your father. I hate him for what he has done." Harry sighed, fumed with anger still.

_'Mama, dada does not mean it. Forgive him please.'_ She mind linked him.

Harry shook his head, "No. Sweetie, he is not a man I trust. I expected him to help me or guide me or be more supporting, but I can't even live long enough," The tears slowly came out, "Not long enough…I don't want to die, my baby girl. I want to live and see the days where you walk, go to school, do magic, and living a life I can see in you. Your father kept everything away from me and destroyed what I called normal."

_'Dada is not making mama happy?'_ She curiously wondered.

Harry shook his head, "No. He never made me happy."

_'Who will be my new dada?'_

Harry sighed and he felt he had no answer. However, his eyes had stared at the door and knowing it was going to change for good. He couldn't stand staying here and refused to allow the man attempt to regain his trust. He refused to allow his daughter be anywhere near that man.

"I don't know, but I promise he will be someone who will make me feel safe. Someone I can trust, who makes me happy, and very supporting. Someone, who will raise you, when I am gone." His hand covered his mouth and felt shaky.

He couldn't die so young…he barely have much time with his beautiful daughter. He couldn't stand the idea of having to be here at all. It wasn't fair to him.

* * *

**I am uncertain of when the next chapter is coming out, but within a week. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Looks like I'm on a roll today! :D Please enjoy~**

* * *

Harry could not sleep. Not right now, to where at his emotional state is at and he was more than pissed off than what Albus has suspected. The young wizard grabbed his bag, performed a spell that allows his bag to be a bottomless pit almost, and he shoved the things he needed to bring with him. His clothes, his books, baby supplies, crib, some toys, baby food, bottles, diapers, camera, films, blankets, and lastly, baby clothes.

He casted a spell to remove a tracking charm on him. He pulled on his invisible clock and carried himself out of the room without alerting the old man. He managed to leave the office without waking anyone up and invisibly. He kept walking and without focusing, he accidentally bumped into a teacher who wore black robes, and the invisible cloak slipped out of him.

Severus was surprised to see the pregnant teenager to be out this late. He frowned and he knew the boy should have stopped doing this by now.

"Harry, why are you out so late? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in your state of condition?" He was getting concerned.

The green eyes read the man's face, "I can't stay here, Snape. I can't. Can you help me leave the school?"

The potion master was surprised to hear this for the first time in his life. He knew the boy loved Hogwarts out of all places and this was not a good sign.

"And where will you go? Surely your relatives are unaware of wizard pregnancy and there will be no doubt everyone will find out." Severus had to learn.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not going back there. I'm going somewhere to the point no one can find me. I'm going to do this to keep the baby and me safe." The boy had felt he was wasting his time and started to walk in the same direction he was heading out to as he picked up his cloak.

The professor was quick to clasp his hand around the boy's elbow and he frowned.

"If you feel unsafe, then it's best you have someone with you. I will not allow you to leave, unless…"

Harry groaned, "Sir, who can I trust? If it's my friends, they will get suspicious. Draco needs his education. The headmaster is needed here." And he cannot allow Albus to raise their daughter, so he had to be cautious.

The potion master nodded, "If I come with you. Surely, you will need pregnancy potions and someone to be there."

Harry jerked his head up at the man who stood taller than him. He was shocked the man is willing to come on his own term. After everything he had been through, he could not understand it.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because Potter, I do care and you will need someone to help you. I may be the best one to trust and you barely let others touch you aside from others who can." The professor explained.

Harry could not argue with the man's logic and thought about things quickly before making a decision. He picked up the body language and read him carefully before he could decide. After all, who would be up this late at this dead hour? They were completely alone in this hallway.

_'Mama, his words are truthful. I trust him.'_ The baby girl had pointed out for her own reason.

Harry had agreed what his daughter said to him and Severus had no idea of anything or her thoughts towards him.

"Okay. Let's get your things and hurry out of here before any early risers figure out something is up with me. If you trick me, I will not take it kindly enough as it is." Harry warned him.

The man nodded, "Of course. Let's take a shortcut through here," Severus showed him the secret entrance over to his quarter.

Harry knew the ways and shortcuts around Hogwarts due to the map he was given. Right now, he left that with Ron to hold onto. He was glad his friends would be sleeping at these hours. They managed to reach into Severus' quarter and Harry had expected to be all medieval, potions everywhere, and books in an unknown languages. Unfortunately, it was a small home like and welcoming a bit, if it is more of a Slytherin welcoming.

"Where do you plan to escape to? The Grimmauld?"

Harry shook his head, "No," He was glancing around, "Somewhere in the forest. Not here as in the forbidden Forest, out in the country forest."

Severus understood, "Of course. I have a location ideal. Do you have a tent packed?"

Harry blinked and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of such. His head shook and now, he had felt like an idiot.

"No…" His voice had spoken quietly.

The man nodded, "I have a few. I believe I will use a custom home tent for the both of us. How long will we disappear for?"

The Gryffindor sighed, "I don't know, but long to be gone."

The professor had grasps his message and picked up his bag. He casted a charm towards his bag and then wandlessly transferred everything into his bag without a worry. Harry awed at the sudden speed of the place being emptied. The place has turned into a dungeon as one would call it.

"I believe that is everything. Shall I apparate us to a hidden location and we begin our disappearance?" Severus shrunk his bag and placed them into his robe pocket.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded willingly. His hand soothed the stomach and the man joined by his side. He held the boy's arm and disapparate to a new location. A forest that was outside of their country, in a muggle area, and dark before the morning could rise.

"Shall we head into the woods? If," Severus slowed down what he had to say.

"If we walked for another half an hour, that's where we will settle in. Erm, sir, do you know any spell that would keep people away or not see us?"

The man turned his head to him, "Yes, for both types. I shall summon it once we get there and lay out the tent. Are you able to walk this long?"

Harry greeted the man's eyes, "Yes. The doctor said no more than hour of exercise a day. I do have a pregnancy book on me to guide me and watch out what to do."

"Then, let's get started. Some creatures like to hunt in early morning."

The boy-who-lived had agreed and they both disappeared into the deeper part of the woods. The walk wasn't face, but it was getting them somewhere. They kept going west of the forest to remain unknown of their location. Severus had wondered why Harry wanted to leave. What had made him feel unsafe? All he could pick up is that something had happened and made Harry decide to leave out of his own decisions.

The forest was filled with chirping birds, squirrels running around and climbing, and the insects pestering everything around them. The wind turned the chilliness of the night into the morning, and Harry hugged himself to warm himself up and Severus noticed his shivering. He sighed and took half of his robe off. He settled half the robe onto the boy and carrier jumped almost at the unexpected touch.

Severus leaned in closely, "You shouldn't be freezing, Harry. You're carrying a baby inside of you."

"Thank you," He whispered, uncertain how to get use to the man's kindness.

The potion master accepted it. They kept walking until half an hour has passed by. Severus set his hand on the boy's shoulder, which almost made Gryffindor jumped at his touch. The emerald eyes mentally reminded himself that he was safe now. He's walking away, literally. The professor had wondered how traumatize the man was, but he had wondered if those words were true about between Draco and inflicted of extreme guilt of the incident.

"I shall set the tent up. Please stand behind me," The man warned.

Harry did as he was told. Severus pulled out his bag from his pocket, used his wand to pull out the specific tent he requested, and set it up in front of themselves. The tent was a few feet taller than what the Weasely family has and wider, if it seems. It took a minute to complete it and arrange it by coating disillusion charm around it. He almost coated it with soundless charm and lastly, a shield to provide protection within twenty feet radius all around the tent. The man had overlooked and strengthens it with his spells and charms to be certain.

"There. We can go inside now. Sleep is in order for both of us." Severus commented.

Harry nodded and headed in side. His eyes expanded hugely to see it was almost like a real home to him. A fireplace provided, a reasonable kitchen, three small bedrooms, a living room, and a small dining room. Of course, the loo provided as well. He gasped at such sighed and he could truly imagined living here for quite a long time. Severus observed his reaction and waited for the boy to pick a room to sleep in.

The Gryffindor took the one that had a side-by-side bedroom and saw a comfortable bed. He laid down in bed and closed his eyes. Severus took the one next to Harry's room, to show that he would be right there for any reasons, and he helped himself to sleep as well.

…

In the air, sweet and honey roamed in the around into the noses to scent. The warm welcome to feel and it woke the four months pregnant carrier up. His mind was registering that breakfast is being cooked and he was not far from the food. The memories had flown back to him to what had happened and realized nothing was to be the same anymore.

He set himself out of bed and walked out of the room while rubbing his eyes to work with him. Then, his glasses are put on to ease off the blurry functioning eyes. He spotted the man, without his usual robe, cooking breakfast.

"Sir?" Harry couldn't understand the man at all.

Severus turned, "Morning, Harry. I am almost finished with breakfast. Where do you wish to eat?" Holding out a spatula for flipping those sausages.

The raven head shook his head surprisingly, "Uh, um, at the table I guess."

The Slytherin nodded and resumed to cooking. Harry walked over to the table, adjusting to more weight against his spine, and observing the place a little closely.

"Professor Snape, why do you wish to help me out? I don't even know how long I want to stay away from the public's eyes and all, but I need time to adjust everything out for myself." Harry pointed out, "Not that I don't appreciate it, sir, but I do not understand?"

Severus sighed and carried over their plates to the table as he sat down with the boy.

"I made a promise to protect you for your mother. Lilly pulled me aside with you in her arms and demanded that I'd look after you if anything happens to either of them." He shrugged, "She knew I'd do anything for her, despite of complicated friendship we held. I made the promise for her and I believe she would haunt if I allow you to be alone of your own mission." He picked up a fork to begin eating, "However, I do not understand why you feel unsafe. Has Draco made the relationship complicated? Do you not want the father to be involved?"

Harry glanced away and eats his breakfast. He kept his mouth shut and focused on eating. Severus was surprised to see such reaction and behavior out of the boy-who-lived. It was beyond too silent between them and the Slytherin was uncertain how to handle this without causing difficulty or losing trust with the Gryffindor.

"Harry, please do understand…I only wish to understand your situation and assist you in all you will need. As one would say, I am your house elf until you give me a piece of clothes."

The boy chuckled, "I hadn't had a laugh in a long time…not since four months ago. But, Professor Snape-"

"-Call me Severus, Harry. After all, we are no longer teacher and student here."

Harry nodded, "Anyway, I would give you a piece of clothes. I'm not the type to force you to stay."

"Then, I will be one of your followers as one say."

"That knowing you can leave anytime or tell me you quit."

"But I cannot, Harry."

"So? I am not expecting you to help me in everything. I can cook for myself too."

Severus chuckled, "Actually, I was hungry and decided to make it. You were still asleep."

Harry was shocked. He heard the man laughed for the first time. He supposed Hermione was correct that he has a heart under all that robes. The Gryffindor had not expected this type of reaction.

"I guess Hermione wins the bet. You do laugh." Harry commented.

Severus' brow rose, "Were you betting on me, mister Potter?"

He smirked, "Actually, this was between Ron and Hermione's argument. I just didn't know what to bet on, but they wanted me to be sure to confirm their answers."

"To think of it, those two argues like a lover birds." He snorted, "I am rather glad to hear you're not the type to set a bet."

The Gryffindor shrugged, "I just don't understand the purposes of it anyway."

Severus had agreed, but at least they were having a civil conversation during mealtimes. Despite of their situation, Harry was begging to Merlin to never let anyone find him or his daughter. He could not risk it too soon. He needs this type of freedom, even if one person is dragged along.

"Severus, erm, to answer your question. I would say, some things are better left unsaid. The worse of it is over. Please do not go into my personal past. All I want is to use the time to spend time with my daughter before I must face you-know-who." Harry finished his plate with one more fork left.

The elder nodded, "We will return when you are ready. The world can wait, whether they are selfish or not."

"Thank you." He got up and took the plate to the kitchen to clean it.

Severus joined him to clean the rest of the dishes, knowing they are living together to keep each other protected, and getting through to do what they wish to do. For now, they have to adjust living together for now until they return to the wizard society.

Harry had to decide things carefully and what he needs to do. His daughter came first and he wants to do everything he can for her first. The life he had at Hogwarts was to be forgotten until he's ready. He knew Severus may not understand what had happened, but he figured he will be abandon sooner or later. It was the truth he can face himself, but not for his daughter. Right now, he cannot have his schoolmates learn the secret of his pregnancy or let things get out. If Voldemort knew, then this would not be good at all.

It was one of the reasons he left, but that wasn't why. 'Albus' has betrayed the relationship's trust and lost privilege to above all for his daughter. Yet, he had felt terrible that his professor – scratch that – Severus to give up the involvement of the wizard world. Severus had the opportunity to know ahead of time to leave anytime or he isn't held responsible to look after him. For now, he supposed he could enjoy company while he can.

* * *

**Upcoming chapter within a day or two.**

**However, feel free to give a knut for your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize such shortness of this chapter, however, I have another chapter ready to go. So I figure two - or maybe more - chapters today will satisfy all of you readers today. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Severus allowed Harry to spend time in the nursery room to create and Harry spent time in the extra bedroom. Severus took on daily chores, making potions for Harry, and cooking dinner. The pregnant Gryffindor spent his time to adjust the room to his liking. It had been a routine for the past three weeks and barely the two had chatted much between each other.

Harry was almost finished with the nursery, making it more princess like, and he couldn't help it to figure out what could have been missing in this room. He was fixing up the bed up neatly and beating out all the wrinkles he spotted.

A soft touch landed onto his shoulders and sudden flashback triggered a memory to the day where Aberforth had found him alone. He nearly jumped and moved away quickly with rapid breathing difficultly. Once he turned to see who it was, he calmed down and regretted jumping to conclusion of someone worse in return.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, "Is there something you need, Severus?"

"Dinner is ready. I made spaghetti for a change, is that comforting to eat?" The Slytherin asked.

_'Is there meatballs in spaghetti?'_ The little girl asked.

Harry chuckled, "She wants to know if there are meatballs?"

The man smirked, "What is spaghetti without the meatballs?"

_'Yay! I want some, mama! I am hungry!' _She stated.

"She doesn't seem to disagree. I can't believe I'm almost five months pregnant in a week and a half." Harry chuckled.

"Certainly, she needs all the food she needs to grow properly. I also almost finished making the potion that will allow your body to start take comfort during the pre-labor pain. It should be done by eight tonight."

Harry nodded, knowing he would need these to make it smooth as possible, and survive through this without dying during giving birth to his own daughter. They headed to the dining table and sat down to eat in silent. Severus had have picked up on how traumatic the pregnant Gryffindor was and he stated that was not normal. He suspected there was more than what had gone on with Draco and him.

Harry kept thinking of how others were doing, specifically his friends and Draco. He knew they'd probably wonder where he had gone. However, it is just that he had left. Severus's disappearance might have made people wonder as well. How people are doing without them in their lives and hoping they were searching for him. The spring break vacation had come and gone already. The school should be almost finishing with one more set of month.

What's worse could be is Albus. Harry knew that man couldn't stand being apart from what he deeply cares for the most, especially he carries his daughter. However, no one but Draco knew the truth of the baby's parentage is from. Severus has done so much for him and helping him little by little like making sure food is taken care of throughout the days.

"Harry," The man sighed, "I wish to help you some more with your traumatic problems. Please, give me some insights at least." He pleaded with his eyes, hoping it might change the boy's mind.

Harry slurped the spaghetti noodles and he knew he wasn't going to get away with it this long. If he asks the man to forget it, the chances are to come back again to ask less than a month. He finishes chewing up and decides to tell him anyway. The chances are…he would escape if anything.

"I…I-I found out why Voldemort is after me." He could not admit the rape. He feared for his daughter too much, "Do you know of the Horcrux?"

The black eyes nodded, "Yes…I supposed the headmaster explained to you?"

"Yes. But I wasn't going to let him plan my death to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux." His head shook, "Even if I give birth to my daughter, it would not be long enough to spend time with her. It's not fair, Severus." He felt overwhelm, sadden by the idea to be a sacrifice to win the war.

The potion master understood now. He hasn't thought of this before and he was shocked to think Albus would have allowed this.

"So you seek to live for your daughter without such sacrifice?" Severus tilted his head.

"Yes," He whispered, "I love her so much already. I don't want her to go through the same thing as I did. Parentless and the need of a family for one to hope for." The water built up in his eyes, "I don't want her to grow up like I did. Please…understand that I worry if he finds me here before I feel its time, then I fail as a parent." He wept away.

The tears trickling down slowly, sniffling to hold it back, and the thought of losing or being separated by the ones he truly cares about. He could not stand it any longer to what he has to go through right now. Severus sighed and patted the boy's hand to show some form of comforts.

"No one blames you, Harry. However," He took a deep breath with a caring smile, "I might be able to create a potion to remove the horcrux that is inside of you. After all, I am British best Potion Master for one could ask for." Severus smirked.

Harry gasped and gapped at the man, "Y-y-you can do that?"

Severus nodded and Harry leapt up with joy by hugging the man. The man took two seconds to process what had happened and he was surprised to see the boy willing to hug him. Then again, he was one of the few that were allowed for Harry to make contact with. He enjoys it while he could and hugged him back happily.

"How long? I-er, I mean, how difficult is it to create such potion?" Harry broke apart from the hug and sat down in his seat.

"Considering it is a curse, it might take about a few months to a year at least. I will need to work on a practical formula recipe to write out first before I can muster out some antidote on this case. I can work on it after breakfast tomorrow and see how long it'd take to break it all down."

Harry smiled brightly, "Excellent! If you really did find an antidote towards the curse, I get to live with my daughter long as I want!" He couldn't help to grin ear to ear.

The man was pleased to see some positive outcome in their conversations is developing. Yet, his instinct was bothering him and he couldn't place his fingers on it why. He chose to push that aside and focus on this important matter first. To see the boy's smile was a reminder of Lilly's smile and how beautiful it was to see. Harry was happily eating his dinner and his baby girl kicking. He gasped and grabbed the man's hand to feel her.

At first, he was confused until it dawned on him, Harry wanted to share this beautiful moment and he smiled.

"She is definitely quite a kicker there, Harry." He commented.

The Gryffindor nodded, "She is." He smiled, "It hurts, but at the same time, it's fascinating. I even read that at this week, she is about ten and a half ounces right now. She's developing her digestive system currently."

The man smiled, "It sounds like she's developing in the right order. What does it say for you?"

Harry groaned, "I'll be feeling pain from my back to my calf. So, I need to get used to it for the rest of my pregnancy. Plus, I need to eat more meat in my diet, red meat preferably. That and sleep will probably not agree with me much."

Severus nodded, "That's to be expected. I shall provide an iron potion for you."

Harry nodded anyway and decided to put up with he will need anyway. Despite of the fact these potions were nasty, but then again, whatever tastes normal in this wizard world?

"Oh! Now I know what's missing!" He leapt up and walked over to the nursery room to the crib.

Severus was curious and followed him to the room. Harry pulled out his wand and did it over the crib. A mobile appeared with owls and lion cubs to a cuteness level. He felt it was perfect now and Severus chuckled lightly.

"I see you were figuring some things out for yourself," The man hummed.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I want to give her the best of everything right now." He soothed his bump gently.

It was a pleasant evening for them. Severus decided to keep it a smooth evening for now until the right time to discuss. Harry was very much satisfied with the nursery room for now.

* * *

**Next chapter is up, enjoy~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a bonus chapter from the last chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

The place was filled nothing but a homey like. It was nothing like no other family would have and much at peace.

"Adamaris! Your mother specifically told you to clean up your room, not playing around with your toys." Severus crossed his arms, a man, who wore a simple white buttoned shirt with black pants, is not patient right now.

Adamaris pouted with her bright teal eyes at the man before her and shook her head with her long light brown hair. She held her doll closely to her chest.

"But Uncle Sev! I like my room the way it is!" She whined, obviously.

Severus pinched his temple, "No. You are to clean your room before your mother gets back home from shopping."

Adamaris sighed in defeat and went to her room as she was told by her mother. She did not like to clean, but she enjoys learning and having fun at the same time. She's around five to six years old, a proper height for her age, and resemble almost like her mother. One thing for sure at her parentage heritage is that she's capable of using her magic without a need of her wand. She tends to be sly about it, if she does not get herself caught that is.

"No magic, Adamaris! You do this all the muggle ways!" Severus shouted out.

She groaned and she knew she got half of the work done. She set her things back into the boxes, clothes in the dresser, and her bed fixed up. Severus knew Harry went to pick up some food, but he was rather gone for quite a long time. He wondered if he could mind connected to Harry to check in, but he knew that would have been set or arranged by now if Harry was in trouble. He spent six years with Harry in their disappearance hide out. They needed some food and clothes to rely on, so they went out to places in disguises to the point no one knew who they were.

Severus hasn't understood why Harry remained quiet about the true traumatic past, but he gave up by the time Adamaris was almost a year old. Although, Harry managed to recognize footsteps and relaxed to know no one was going to find him. He hasn't figured out who specifically, but there were barely any hint of this sort of person.

Although, Harry's mood had changed due to the fact he created the potion to remove Voldemort's piece of his soul out harmlessly and without a side effect. He made it by the time Adamaris was three months old. Harry was ecstatic to live long as he wanted and thanked the man the most for everything. Severus had thought they might return to Hogwarts soon, but Harry wasn't ready or showed any sign.

Of course, he ended up playing the role as an uncle, but he adored her as if she's his daughter. He was always kept on his toe around her and he loved the thrilled of it. Unfortunately, he kept this to himself due to the fact he believed this girl is Draco's little girl. A father who should enjoy and witness everything to their own child, but Harry hasn't given the father a chance to all those moments.

The bright sunlight had appeared and Severus jerked his head at the direction. He sees the familiar mother of Adamaris coming through with nothing in his hands. He frowned, wondering if they had have been robbed of their food or if something had happened.

"Harry, is everything alright?" He was prepared to deal with some bad news.

Harry chuckled nervously, "I just went out to do some private thinking." His hand rubbed his back, "After that dream I had a few weeks ago, I think it's…erm, we return back to our wizard world."

Severus jolted his head back and blinked a couple of times, "You mean it, Harry?" He had to be sure.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I think we disappeared long enough." His eyes drifted over to the little girl's room, "She is capable of defending for herself and we did raise her bright and well."

The potion master agreed, "Of course, you wanted what was best for her to offer. Why don't you get Adamaris' sweater on and go outside? I will need to do a quick pack up and then, I will put the tent away."

The young man's smile was exactly how Lilly had smiled, "Excellent."

The professor was uncertain of what dream the young man had, but he knew it was none of his business. He supposed it had to do something with Harry's lover might have caused a huge trigger of missing him. Harry went into his daughter's bedroom with a smile and he found her sweater on the door's hook. He picked it up and walked to her, whereas she is playing with her toys.

"Adamaris, put on your sweater. We're going to move somewhere new today." Harry announced delightfully.

Her teal eyes met her mother's eyes, "Why are we moving? I like it here."

Harry knelt down to eye level her, "It is because Severus and I miss our families and friends. We hadn't seen them in years and surely, they miss us as well."

"Okay, mama." She knew her mother means well, but don't always explain everything.

She had put on her blue sweater and held onto her mum's hand. They walked out of the tent and she breathed in the fresh air. Her eyes looked around her surrounding, memorizing her life she had grown up into, and accepting the moving into a new home. She wondered if her room will be the same or different. She saw her uncle coming out of the tent and watched him cast a charm to shrink the tent as he puts it away into the special bag. She awed at such power and sees the bag is shrunk. Severus smirked at her and she had smirked right back at him. Harry shook his head silly as he chuckled shortly.

"Alright, you two. Let's not waste our daytime while we're at it." Harry reminded them.

"Adamaris, what do you remember of Apparition?"

She lifted her chin up at her uncle, "Apparition is a form of magical transportation by our core, however, you need a license to do such ability. Erm, side apparition is allowed to those who cannot and does not have their license."

Severus was proud of her deeply, "Excellent. Today, you get to experience for the first time in your life on side apparition. All you need to do is hold onto my hand tightly and I will take us there."

She nodded excitedly to experience something new. Harry enjoyed her reaction to something she is not used to and prepared for such transportation wise. She held onto Severus's hand tightly and Harry held his other hand. The elder focused on their return to home within a matter of seconds.

Adamaris was not exactly thrilled with apparate and found herself unease, yet, she knew it was commonly known for. Harry caught her from falling on her butt and she shrugged it off.

"Mama, can you carry me?" The teal eyes looked up at her the emerald eyes.

Harry nodded and picked her up, "Sure." He held her closely.

Severus and Harry walked together back to Hogwarts through the gates. They walked the way without difficulty on the way. Nothing had changed on the school's ground nor any danger coming in their way. Harry gulped nervously, yet, he tried to move on at the best effort he could. He's stronger than he was five years ago and he was proud of his strength of his magic. He was confident that everything would be alright.

They entered inside of the school without alerting anyone, but it seems like students were in class and professors giving their lectures or guidance on their lessons. Adamaris looked around curiously, never realizing that her guardians grew up here half their lives almost.

Harry was heading to the headmaster's office and he hugged his daughter closely. He stopped and turned to Severus with a gentle smile.

"Severus, I'd like to be alone with my girl in the office. I'll send my Patronus to you when I'm done with the headmaster."

The potion master nodded, "Of course. I might go find some familiar faces, if I recalled that correctly…Minerva never starts her class at nine. She should be in her office by now." He smirked.

The Gryffindor mother chuckled, "Don't harass the poor woman, Sev."

He scowled, but jokingly smirked at the young man anyway. He turned in the other direction to leave these two be. He trusted Harry not to hurt himself or wind themselves back to hiding once more.

Harry kissed his daughter's temple and she grew confused why her uncle left them alone. He wasn't shopping, she thought. She wondered more and decided to go along with her mother for now. Harry stopped in front of the gargoyle and froze. He doesn't know if the password would work and he hoped to Merlin it'd be right for his first guess.

"Um, Lemon Sherbs." He was hoping it was it.

The Gargoyle moved to give him access to the headmaster's office and Harry stepped on the stairs as it rotated upward. He set his little girl down and slowly approaching to the top. She held his hand and nervously hid behind her mother. Harry noticed, but he was more focused on opening the door without fear.

"Come in. Don't mind my papers," The man muttered.

Harry was shocked. The headmaster would have known who was coming, but he guessed it was because of tracking charm. So it had made sense to him. His head popped out to see the man buried under several paperwork and not glancing over to see who was coming in. He slowly comes in with a brave mask upon him.

"It's me, Albus. I…am home." He sheepishly smiled, yet, his little girl hid very well behind her mother.

Albus froze and took those words in to consider for a second. He could not believe it yet and his blue eyes slowly rose to see the truth. He gasped and almost cried to see him back.

"Harry!" He stood up, "You're back! Oh, Merlin, I waited the day to see your return!" He was about to come and hug him.

Harry slowly stepped back and his daughter followed along. Albus took this as a sign that he wasn't ready yet. So, he restrained himself at the best effort he could.

Harry's head turned behind him, "Adamaris, I'd like you to meet someone here." He softly smiled.

Albus was confused who he was talking to until he saw a light brown long hair slid by the left side and her head appeared for him to see. The blue eyes caught the sight of teal eyes in her.

"H-h-harry, is…is this her?" He stammered.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Adamaris, come out front. I promise he will not hurt you nor harm you." He gulped in slowly, "He…is your father." He admitted, finally for all those years.

She slowly walked in front and she was seeing the elder in full view. Albus smiled for the first time in his life and he had dreamt what his daughter had looked like. She wore a sky blue skirt with a white shirt. Her back was against her mother's legs to be close to him and looked at this man curiously. Albus knelt down on his knee with his kind gesture.

"Hello Adamaris, it is nice to finally meet you."

Her head moved up behind her, "Mama, is he really my father?"

Harry nodded, "Yes." His hand patted her head, "I'm sorry that I kept you away from him, but there are some things I needed to work myself on. I…missed him the most."

She sort have understand, "Mama, will he make you happy?"

Harry shrugged, "I do not know. Years can change a lot, so I do not know."

Albus had to agree, despite of the fact he could not lose this opportunity again. He stood up and gestured to his small living room area.

"Let's sit down. I'd like to hear what I had missed out and catch up." The headmaster suggested.

Harry smiled and guided his daughter over to the couch. Albus took the couch across from them, learning his new opportunity at the given offer, and he was certain he would earn those trusts again. The teal eyes haven't removed from her own father. She hasn't heard or seen anything of her father and she was used to Severus as a father figured.

"Do you still love mama?" She finally has to ask.

Albus nodded, "Yes. I do love your mama every minute of the day. I have not once stopped thinking of him and waited to see his return, but yours as well."

"What is your favorite spell?" She tested him.

He hummed softly, "Ah, my favorite spell is Aguamenti."

"Oh, a transfiguration spell of conjuring water." She stated clearly.

He was surprised, "A bright witch, aren't you?"

"Mama and Uncle Sev," She smiled, "are the reason that I am educated by the best."

Albus almost frowned, but he looked up at Harry for some explanation. He sheepishly smiled and he had realized he'd need to explain.

"Severus caught me leaving and came with me. He said he wanted to look after me due to a promise he made with someone." He smiled, "Adamaris is powerful without her wand."

Albus widened his eyes, "Even non-verbally without her wand?"

Adamaris nodded, "Yes, I can levitate items and Uncle Sev. Mama doesn't like it when I do it to him." She giggled, "Mama, I like father. Can I call him daddy?"

Albus lit up like a child would for Christmas, waiting to hear to see where things may progress from here, and held his breath for a minute. Harry was surprised it was happening so fast, but he trusted his daughter to be smart with her words and emotions.

"It is up to you, Ada." His nickname for her.

"Okay, mama. Since I don't know him, I'm going to give him one chance."

He patted her head, "That's fine," He smiled.

Albus agreed, "Have you both eaten for lunch yet?"

That made Harry's heart skipped a beat and he was nervous again. He wasn't too sure to expose his daughter out in the opening to the public.

"Do you mind…if we have lunch here? We haven't seen so many people and I take it that people thinks I'm missing and privacy would be nice." Harry rambled on.

"Of course," The headmaster agreed, "I cannot place such attention on either of you. I will head to the kitchen and gather some food for us. Does Adamaris have particular taste in food?"

She smiled, "Do you have hamburgers?"

"Ah, I see you have my taste for food. Yes we do, do you like ketchup, lettuce, and tomato on them?" His brow rose.

She nodded, "Yes please!"

Albus stood up with a smile. He was happy. He didn't care if Harry has chosen another lover or stop loving him as long he could see them.

"Harry, if Severus is here. Please tell him to come, they can look in your room while we have a conversation." His voice was comforting for Harry.

Harry nodded and watched the man leaves. Adamaris smiled excitedly towards the man she had waited to see for so long.

"I like daddy. How come he did not come with us?"

Harry pulled out his wand, "I suppose I needed some clear thinking and healthy separate from everyone. Now, I need Severus." He smiled, "Expecto Patronum!" His deer traveled out to locate Severus immediately and signaled the man to come.

His daughter adored the spell in sight and wondered if she'd ever learn it with and without a wand. She couldn't wait to attend here when she's eleven and she wondered if she would make friends here too. Then again, she worried if she cannot make friends since she has never exactly socialize other than her mama and uncle Severus. And now, her daddy.

"I received your Patronus, Harry. I hope everything is alright." Severus' voice came through, "I take it you're alone?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, he went to get some food for our lunch."

"And the old coots never changed his password, did he?"

"Lemon Sherbs?"

"Yes." The potion master was rather surprised to see how much the headmaster would do anything to make things easier for Harry's return.

"I take it he knows I am her uncle?"

"Yes." The young man looked away, "He wants to talk to me, so both of you can look in my old room here."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the new behavior. He had suspected something, but he couldn't figure it out no matter what-

'POP'!

Severus jerked his head as well as Harry. The emerald eyes widened in sudden fear and a man grinned darkly towards Harry.

"Ah, you have returned." His eyes focused on the man-who-lived.

Luckily, Harry's wand was out and he had enough. He wasn't going to run in fear and stood in front of his daughter to provide protection.

"Get out," He sneered, "You've done enough mess of my life!" His wand immediately in the air and ready to attack.

"Silly, my pet. You're no match for me. Even with a child you have raised, you still haven't had the time to learn new spell to defend yourself." He was confident, "You're going to obey like a good pet or face your punishment."

"No," He sneered, "Ablego!"

It caused to push the brother Dumbledore back, yet, not straight away to the wall. Harry gritted with his teeth, feeling as if he had failed to strengthen the spell a bit.

"Ablego!" He snapped again, focusing on it closer.

Yet, Aberforth walked straight up to him like the spell was not functioning. The man waved his hand away has caused Harry's wand to vanish out of his hand. He gulped and started to panic. Severus couldn't believe this and he rushed over to do the same thing Harry had attempt, only wandlessly. This time, Aberforth was knocked off on his feet and he growled.

"You will suffer for this, my pet! I will not allow it anymore!" He hissed and managed back onto his feet.

Harry shook his head and turned around to hold onto his daughter to protect her. Severus quickly attacked him and apparate him elsewhere with a confusion charm to last over a day. He sighed heavily and saw how deathly afraid the young man was. Now he understood and he needed to talk to Harry somehow.

"Harry, we will need to talk about this. In my office, if you allow Albus to look after Adamaris." He kept his voice calm.

He nodded, "Okay. I just don't want her to be left alone with Albus for too long." He began to cradle her.

"Wh-who is that man, mama? I-I-I don't like him at all. I want to go back home!" She insisted.

He closed his eyes, "Don't worry, Ada, he's only after me. I…we just got here. Please, I promise you will like it here."

She sighed and accepted what mama has said. Severus sat next to them and he hugged the two in to comforts them.

"And I will be here to protect your mother, Adamaris. I promise that as well." Severus smiled.

She looked up the father figured, "You always keep your promise one way or another, Uncle Sev." She smiled.

Severus had smiled back and Harry felt better now. They broke up from the hugs and they placed the girl in between.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**

**Next chapter may come out later today - chances of high possibilities.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, a new chapter for today! Enjoy~**

* * *

Someone returned with food and he grinned to see everyone was still here, including another return as well.

"Ah, Severus, it is wonderful to see you are here now. I thank you looking after them," Albus commented.

"It is good to see you, Albus. I see you are looking quite well." The man has no wished to welcome him in formal words.

Albus picked up a couple of plates of sandwich and hamburger as he handed it over to Adamaris and Severus, "If you do not mind, I'd like to talk to Harry alone. Feel free to check out Harry's room here. One of us will gather you or join you both."

Severus nodded and accepted the lunch plate, Adamaris took her plate, and she followed her uncle into the bedroom across the room. Albus waited for the door to be closed and Harry was fully prepared for such conversation.

"Albus, I'm sorry for leaving you like that six years ago and-"

The man shook his head, "No. You had the right to walk away, Harry. From our last conversation, I felt guilty of hiding the Horcrux. After not being able to locate you by the time you should have had been nine months pregnant, I began my hunt. I went after all of his' Horcruxes and destroyed them myself. I spent years to find a way to reverse the one in you without the need to kill you and still haven't found a way." He sighed, "So, I had hoped that you would spend the life you wanted with our daughter."

Harry blinked and he was shocked. If he had known after giving birth at the age of sixteen, some things could have changed, and improved their relationship. Yet, there would have and still have been the last horcrux in him if he had known. It made Harry smiled, that Albus hasn't known about the last Horcrux situation. He chuckled and Albus was confused by his laughter setting off.

"Albus, when I was almost six months, I told Severus what I had learned from you about the horcrux. He understood why I left for one of the many reasons. I…wanted to spend moments long enough with my daughter. But," He chuckled again, "Severus said that since it is a curse, he was able to figure out an antidote for me. He spent on making a formula recipe first and made the potion by the time Adamaris was three months old. I'm no longer one of the Horcruxes."

The headmaster gasped, surprised to see that everything had been taken care of for once, and free sense of emotion.

"Harry, why didn't you come home sooner?" He had almost cried happily about the news.

His head shook, "I was still afraid." He said it without a whisper.

"That I would hurt you? That I'd snap?"

Harry nodded, not daring to look away to prove he has changed over six years now, and he is officially twenty-three years old. It is September here, middle of the month, and time has changed him.

"Harry…after you left and the horcrux hunts, I made my decision. I was going to be better than I was when I first treated you through from the beginning. After losing your father, I thought of our daughter and you first. I knew the promise that you had every right to leave and walk away." He sighed, "All I want is to be a part of both of your lives and nothing less. I…" His head looked over to his desk, "I have accepted to let you make your life happy in the way you express best."

Harry heard his words and he got up to walk over to the man. He sat down next to the man and moved his chin, despite of the long beard, and he read the man's blue eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Albus asked.

Harry kept quiet and leaned in to kiss softly on the man's lips. He had felt something there, but he wasn't too certain. Albus accepted the kiss and he leaned in to feel the passionate lively. His hands held the young man's head and tears trickling down on him.

Harry broke a part and saw the deep sadden in the elder, yet, pure happiness. Albus grabbed a hold of Harry's hands and held it to his chest.

"I will always love you, my dear. I wish to return to the way we used to be. I wished I had told you when you were younger, but I feared you'd accept it too soon for your fate. Even in the fourth year here, I feared deeply for you. You proved to live no matter what and make the best of our lives. May we take things slow? I'm delighted mostly of all your return. Please? I wish not to repeat the same mistake or mess up."

Harry was the most surprised to see Albus has literally changed and his lips curled at the question.

"I'd like that. Especially for Adamaris, I want to take things slow and…I'm sorry you missed everything, including the day she was born. Severus and I took several pictures, we already got them printed it out ourselves without the help of the businesses, and we hadn't taken much pictures this year since we were busy on educating her well."

"I noticed. I can sense she's powerful at the time you were in fifth year."

The Gryffindor mother chuckled, "Severus commented the same thing when she managed to perform a small Patronus."

He gasped, "What is her Patronus?"

"A doe."

"Just like Lilly's" "Severus's"

Harry blinked. His mother's Patronus was a Doe? Albus hasn't known how close he was to Severus to know that.

"I didn't know my mum's Patronus, but Severus showed his to Adamaris when she was four. I was fascinated to his Patronus and my deer followed his doe often. I guess it was a remaindered of his my mum's promise." Harry sighed.

Albus set Harry's hands down, "What does Severus know, Harry? I don't want to say the wrong thing and get myself into trouble in his hands."

The young man sighed, "He doesn't know anything but the Horcrux. He still believes Draco is the father. He suspected something of the past, but I did not bother talking about it. However, I think it is time he should know."

Albus gulped, "Perhaps it is time he should know." His blue eyes drew to the floor.

"Why don't you take Adamaris and give her a tour of this school. She's going to be curious eventually." Harry smiled, "Spend some time with her. We aren't planning to disappear again and I'd like to move back here with her and Severus."

"I can rearrange the room in your old room, my dear. Are you sure it would be wise for me to get close to our daughter?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I was uncertain. I need a long conversation with Severus anyway…for after everything he has done, he deserves it the most."

Harry hasn't felt happy at love before. His dream seemed to promise him a happy ending life for him. He tried to think about it for the past three weeks up until now, he had a moment time alone. He weighed his consequences and possibilities no matter what. He knew that his daughter deserved both parents in her life and Harry spent nearly six years with her, not including his pregnancy with her. He had thought it all for her and only for Adamaris.

The headmaster stood up as he released Harry's hands and headed over to the bedroom's door. He knocked on the door and the door was automatically opened by Adamaris' magic.

"Severus, I am going to give Adamaris a tour here. I shall leave you and Harry some privacy long enough." Albus smiled, yet, not shining any twinkle in his eyes for what he fears to be judged now.

"Did mama say it is okay?" The girl asked.

Harry joined by the headmaster's side, "Yes, I told him the idea. Why don't you both spend time getting to know each other?" He softly smiled.

Adamaris nodded and held her father's hand. He guided her the way out of this office and led the way to where no one should catch them together. Harry trusted the man with his daughter, but he knew his daughter is capable of defending for herself. Severus waited until they were gone for the past five minutes and he went over to sit down at the couch. He wondered what Harry had to say now. He waited for seven years almost to learn the truth of the past.

"Harry, why is Aberforth Dumbledore after you? What did he do to you?" Severus began the conversation.

Harry hasn't moved from the door and his eyes looked in his old room, seeing that everything had remained the same, and the memories made him realized it all had changed. He heard the man asked him a question and thought how to explain. Albus allowed him…for the first time in his life without a fear or worried. He knew his daughter would not be taken away from him and it was done in the past. It was over.

"Severus, please do understand there was nothing could have been done and it has worked out for the better now. I promise that much." He sighed, "During my sixth year here, I came to this office and I was raped by the man here. He…" He gasped, "…raped me for a week. Until the end of that week, his brother came after both of us. I was being punished at the time," His head shook, "I-I nearly died because of this brother of his. However, my main rapist has changed. He stopped hurting me and did things gently." Harry had fallen onto his knees.

Severus was shocked…he was hearing the story for the first time. He was shocked when Harry had gotten onto his knees. He rushed over to him and help him up. Harry cried, but not what Severus had thought. Harry was happy to tell him freely without being held back. They were sitting on the couch and Harry remained in the potion master's arms for comfort.

"He changed after he left me for three months. His brother returned, thinking he could kidnap me to be his sex slave pet. I knew I was pregnant at the time and I was saved by him. He changed so much, he was such a lover, and he adored for his baby and he wanted to start over. I set the rules for him. I tried nearly for a month until…I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't understand what I was going through." His head rested on the professor's shoulder, "Severus, Draco isn't the father of my daughter. It's-"

"-And you think the confusion charm last on me long enough?" A hissed startled the men within the room.

The emerald eyes widened and shook his head. Severus couldn't understand! He was about to learn and yet, he failed to double the charms on the old man. This was certainly not their day.

"Perhaps you will be too weak, if I kill someone particular." Aberforth lusted for blood and disapparate elsewhere.

Harry's heart pounded so hard, "NO!" He picked up his feet and raced out of the office.

"Harry!" Severus went after him.

Harry tried to sense his daughter nearby and picking up some clues that they were at one of the tower. He ran as fast as he could, desperately hoping Aberforth hasn't killed his daughter or Albus! No! He just came home! He picked up the speed as much as he could and Severus followed him at the top of his effort. He knew something was not right, especially Aberforth returned drastically and vicious motive right now.

Harry tried to fly without his broom, but it was helping him out. He kept rushing at the quickest he could. The thoughts had driven to no ends where he had regretted not doing anything to provide protection. He couldn't hold his tears back any longer at such idea and he refused to lose either of them. The panic fled higher than ever, sweats breaking through his forehead, and his heart pounded so hard enough to turn off his stomach at ill thoughts.

There were students and professors getting in the way and he pushed them out of the way, not caring to apologize because he had felt there was no time left. Something was very wrong and he kept running no matter what. The pain in his legs and feet were begging him to stop, but he couldn't. The breathless he became, but couldn't focus on that. The images of his daughter and Albus were too important to him right now and he refused to give up.

He almost got to the top of the tower and found Aberforth cross from his family. Harry huffed and rushed over to his family. Severus slowed down and watched to see what may happen. He was ready to shield protection against Aberforth as much as he could.

"Avada Kedavra!" He struck out against his own brother.

"Avada Kedavra!" Albus followed the same.

Albus and Aberforth struck each other where they slowly blinked away their life away. Harry managed to pull his daughter out of the way, but he failed to pull Albus out of the way.

"NO!" The tears couldn't let him stop shedding.

Aberforth fell forward, whereas Albus fell out the window. Adamaris widened her teal eyes at such frightful scene and screamed the same as her mother did.

"NO! NO! NO!" She cried out.

She tried to leap out of her mama's arms and Harry wouldn't let her do the same as much. She tried to use her levitation spell and caught her father from hitting the ground. She slowly brought him up and set him down on the ground in front of him. Severus rushed over to check for any signs for life.

"Um…Harry, I'm afraid he's killed."

Harry had felt shaky and collapsed onto his knees. His daughter managed out of his arms and hugged her uncle immediately. Harry tried to shake Albus up and nothing was happening.

"Albus! No! Please! I forgive you!" He hugged the man, "I'm so sorry! Please!" He cried miserably, devastating for so long.

Severus had never seen Harry broken down to the most he's close to. He held Adamaris closely together and hid her from the sight, not knowing this man is her father. She whimpered, light tears, and hugged the man tightly. She was uncertain how to respond such scene. Severus walked over to Harry and tried to pull Harry away, but the young man refused to be separated.

Stair steps were easily heard and rushed towards here. The woman was shocked to her sight and she pitied the man who laid out in his death. She gasped at the sight of the man-who-lived was back at Hogwarts and the little girl in Severus' arms. She knew too well that it wasn't healthy to be attaching to the death. She tried to pull Harry away, but he slapped her hands away.

"No! Please, let me hold him!" He wept desperately, hoping it wasn't a killer curse against his lover.

…

He witnessed that Albus did this to protect both of them. It wasn't fair at all. He came back to reunite the man and they were about to start a refreshing relationship. The pain was unbearable to handle, but he couldn't believe a single thing. He felt arms around him and he turned to see he was alone with Severus. He assumed Professor McGonagall was looking after his daughter. He hugged onto Severus immediately and shook his head.

"He's the father of Adamaris, Severus." He finally admitted, "Albus is the father of my daughter." His body acted out of instinct to curl onto the potion master.

Severus now understood the deep depression and the big loss between the Potter's family. He hugged him closely and cradled him all the way to the office. Minerva pitied Harry's loss, but she couldn't understand a thing that had went on. Severus managed to get the girl to sleep with her mother in the old bedroom. Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Once the door was closed, Minerva looked at the man before herself. She couldn't believe such unexpected deaths have occurred today. She bitten her lip, nervous to learn the truth, and she sat down on one of the couches. Severus sat the one across from her and he sighed miserably.

He face palmed himself, "I feel such an utter fooled, Minerva. All this time, he was raped in the beginning and he fell into the act of Imperius on his own. Here I am, I was nearly jealous of Draco for having a daughter with Potter." He sighed.

Her pale green eyes lowered, "Is that why he acted traumatic all those times?"

He nodded, "Yes. But, he fell in love with him on the second chance and the way he was nervous to have an alone conversation. He was telling Albus that he had forgiven him."

The witch was shocked, "Why?"

"I believe it is because Albus learned the value to someone he truly cares and he was doing this for their daughter. She just met him for the first time in her life and she used her magic to save his body from dropping on the ground."

"Poor child. What happened?"

"Aberforth was another rapist that was after Harry and he figured the punishment was to kill Harry's love ones. Harry had a panic attack and we ran over to the tower. Aberforth and Albus used the unforgivable curse to kill each other off. Albus did it to protect Harry and Adamaris." His head shook, "Now, I feel terrible. Adamaris lost her father and she will never be able to have moments with him."

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Now I understand the old man's depression. Albus hadn't given up on Harry's return, but as his daughter."

"I wonder how happy he was to meet her for the first time." He sighed, "I should have demanded Harry that she needed a father in her life, but I was worried that I might add on stress to his life or cause problem." His fingers slipped through his curtain of hair back a bit.

Minerva nodded and saw how much Severus had went through for the past seven years with Harry now. She naturally dragged him involved to suspect anything or find out what was wrong with Harry without others finding out.

"She will still have me in her life, Severus. I could not cross over so easily and I deeply regretted not fighting harder." The eerie voice soundly returned.

The professors jolted to turn and see a transparent ghost of Albus in their present. He had a sad face and looked over to the door where both of them sleeping together.

"Albus, is it true to what Harry told Severus?" The witch wanted to deny it, but she was curious.

He nodded lightly, "I am afraid so, but Harry has changed me after what my brother has done. I had nearly forgotten what it was like to be a victim. Judge me as you will, but do not ask of him to speak anymore of the past. I wish I have had been inform of his first return and would not have leave the office." His head shook, "Then again, Harry barely trusts me…not after he walked away."

The door clicked opened to reveal the Gryffindor mother and he was awed almost, be relieved at the same time.

"Albus!" He ran up to him quickly, "Please, forgive me!" He was deathly afraid.

The elder smiled, "Harry, I have forgiven you long time ago. Since you walked away, I learned my lesson. I still wish to be a part of her life still…even if I am a ghost now."

Harry shook his head, "But I want you alive, Albus." His hands curled into a fist, "Why didn't you move out of the way?" His lips quivered.

"I only thought to stop my brother for once and for all would make things easier for you. I haven't thought of your life being involved with me," His eyes turned to Severus, "It is obvious that I am not best to be alive. If you had truly loved me, Harry, without fearing me, you would have had come back to me after you removed the Horcrux was out of you."

He frowned, "What are you saying?"

"Harry, we only felt the blood rush when we last kissed. Before that, it was a fantasy kiss because it wasn't real love." He sighed, "We thought we loved each other, but I am afraid your love belongs to someone else."

"Who?"

"I am afraid that is up to you to figure out, my dear. However, I thank you for allowing me to see my daughter. She is brighter than I have had not realized. I will only be here until she no longer needs me." He softly smiled, "I will not miss any more of her life. I regretted letting you have every moment of my daughter I had missed to be shared with."

Harry could not understand Albus' meaning, yet, he knew nothing would ever make sense. However, he had felt terrible when it came to stealing everything away from the father. He should have done some form of communication or borrow the Grimmauld place for birth. Maybe every few months visit to watch their daughter grow, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I was selfish to want to live longer and I was angry at you, Albus. How was it fair for you?"

The man turned his attention towards Gryffindor mother, "All it matters is now that both of you are safe and alive now. The past is the past…besides, James wants to crucio my arse for everything I have caused. Although, he said to make sure she gets all of my money in her heritage vaults. Lilly on the other hands," The headmaster turned to Severus, "She said thank you for everything you did, Severus. She wished you had caught on sooner and burns me to death."

The potion master smirked, "Certainly would have to agree with her. Unfortunately, Harry would have defends for you."

"Harry is only blind by the illusion of love until he sees the true love in front of him."

"Hey! I'm right here! I'm not sixteen anymore," He scowled at the father of his daughter.

Albus chuckled, "I know. You are now twenty-three years old Harry James Potter. Tell Adamaris I will visit her soon and not to fret with time. Right now, I need to go hear James' complaint. I had nearly forgotten how he was like as my lover."

"So all those times I was a substitute for my father?"

"I'm afraid so…but love and blind love are the mysterious things." He waved and disappeared.

Harry couldn't believe it all those times. He wondered the pain in his heart was to be described as a heartbreaking moment for him. Everything had changed him in a matter of a day. At least he could not stop the man to spend time with his daughter as a ghost and he appreciated it that the most. It helped him out a little, knowing not everything is a lost cause for him. He wondered whom Albus was referring to.

* * *

***Holds out tissues* Um...a knut for thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, here's a chapter for today! Enjoy!**

* * *

Severus made a hot tea and placed them into Harry's hands slowly. Harry noticed the man handing him a cup of tea and nodded to thank him. It was just so cold after the funeral and the depriving day of all for others. People sent their sparks to show their respect to the headmaster, others had shed their tears for such loss, and could not believe it themselves. The ghost of Albus remained hidden from people's sights, even other ghosts have not yet found him at all. Adamaris, Severus, Minerva, and Harry were the last people to leave the grave and they silently gave their good byes to him, despite of the fact it will not be the last time for them.

The transfiguration professor has now become a headmistress to the school and took over the role. People have had respected her peacefully and wish her do well for the school. The previous headmaster would want her to continue the school without him.

However, Severus and Harry used glamour to hide themselves from the public, knowing graduated students would return to the funerals, and Harry wasn't ready for the publicity to face. People has whispered if Harry and Severus known of the old man's death. Adamaris did not need a disguise since no one knew who she was aside from the headmistress.

"Mama, may I go to bed?" Adamaris looked at her mother.

Harry nodded, "Yes and use my bed if you'd like. It's your room now." Harry wanted her to have his room anyway.

The Gryffindor prefer to sleep in Albus' bedroom, since he no longer fears of being raped by the either of Dumbledores' return. He doubted it that much anyway. Severus created a third room within Harry's room for Adamaris to reach out to and connected to Albus' old room. Minerva remained in the Gryffindor's room until she has time to build up another room later.

Severus bid her good night and she waved them. She disappeared into the bedroom with door closed. Harry sighed and took a sip of his tea a bit.

"Severus, who could I be in love with? I don't understand Albus." Harry took a sip.

The professor shook his head, "How about do not damage your brain too much? Today is simply a tiring expression and your daughter is going to need upbeat guardians to look after her. Mind you, your emotions affect her behavior and Albus is still going to be around. You have plenty of time to find someone to fall in love with."

Harry chuckled, the man has never wasted his breathe to be straightforward mostly about anything, and he accepted that. He had never seen anyone so devoted in his life or supporting before. His eyes drew over to the door, knowing the light blue represent the man's favorite color, and how excited the man had found out of his pregnancy since day one of his return. At least Adamaris was never regret or a mistake to him. He adored his daughter from the start and always has been a part of his life.

"You're right. I suppose it is time we visit my family, but I believe they will be mostly at the burrow. It's been so long since we have seen them."

Severus scowled, "The Weasely family is going to be impossible for us to escape from."

Harry shrugged, "It's either them or the public. Personally, they're better off to trust. No one stalks the Weasely family or they'll get hexed to next year. If the public finds out, it will be a never ending drama and people will be throwing random questions or ideas up in their arses, personally."

The man smirked, "I swear, you are meant to be a Slytherin."

"The sorting Hat wanted to place me into the Slytherin house and I chose to be in the Gryffindor's house."

The man froze and found himself shocked to learn something new. If he hadn't known any better, his daughter was most likely to be a Slytherin. He had no doubts about it.

"Now I can see why the old coot chose you. He's almost like you, could have been a Slytherin as well."

"He did tell me the sorting hat wanted to place him there too, but he felt it was not his calling." Harry snickered.

"Is there anyone who doesn't land in my house?"

"Neville? Ron? Ginny? Erm, Luna?" He pointed out a few.

The black eyes rolled, "Ha, ha, very funny, Harry Potter."

The Gryffindor mother smirked, "That's my name, don't wear it out to fame."

"Don't wear it out to fame?" The man has yet to wonder why he bothered the conversation here.

Harry laughed and shrugged. Minerva was rather amused to their conversation in her now office. She's been cleaning and adjusting it to her comforts a little.

"You two are obviously something else, yet, I had both of you as my students. Mr. Potter, I am wondering if you'd teach the DADA?" She offered.

He blinked and jerked his head over to her, "Are you sure, professor? I don't even have a degree or knowledge of being a teacher."

She smirked, "You already have, remember? Your fifth year helping your classmates. Neville stated you had to be the best teacher out of the rest DADA teachers you have had in the past."

Harry couldn't believe the impact he had left on his army and a soft chuckled slipped to the old memory.

"Oh, I suppose I do not see why not. I'll take it." He smiled, "When do I need to start?"

"Would you start by next week Monday? Certainly it will give others time to pick the days and hours of your class. I will allow you to stay here since neither of you have an outside home. And Severus, would you kindly-"

"-take my potion classes to teach back? Certainly, I have no doubts in my mind that Professor Slughorn is more than eager to retire."

She smirked, "At least both positions are out of the way. As for Adamaris, she is more than welcome to start attending school." She smiled, "Knowing both of you educating her, she is more than likely to take third year classes, correct?"

Severus agreed, "Yes. However, she will need to start first year to be around closer age groups, if you do not mind. She hasn't made friends before, so chances are first year classmates will suit well for her."

Harry smiled, "I will have to agree with Severus on putting her in the first year."

"Now, shall we go over some cover story? Since it is only between Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely knew of the pregnancy, and they are unaware of the past. Let's say we used Draco to provide protection of the true father and covered boyfriend. We can extend out to the fact the biological father is out of the question and you chose to raise your daughter without him." She thought of.

Harry glanced over to the potion master who is in deep thinking of things and calculating times and months in his mind.

"They will not believe on leave the biological father out of the question. They will wish to know who is the father. So, let us say the girl is mine?" Severus suggested.

Harry blinked, "What? Are you out of your mind? They're going to assume you raped me!"

"Not necessarily, Harry," Severus smirked, "Draco was with me during the time you were raped. Let's shine some light on Albus a bit since he did change. We can claim that we fell in love, you ended up pregnant, and kidnapped by Aberforth for a short of time when Albus disappeared. Your behavior did change after Albus returned and others have noticed. We chose to have Draco to cover up the father role to protect the child. We can claim the child is really mine and that we needed to provide a proper environment for her to live, so our disappearance was the main reason. We spent our first six to seven years with her on raising her, educating her, and bond with her. We gave her a sense of normal wizard family at the best effort we gave her and now, we're exposing her to the whole world."

Harry was shocked to see the quick plan in the man's head already. Harry hadn't thought of that before at all and he measured the timing in his head, yet, he could see it all so easily. He didn't need his friends to know more than necessary, yet, to prove that he protected his baby first before anyone could have assumed his victim experienced. He was extremely protective over his friends as well.

His head nodded along, "That sounds all good. One thing is we need to do is inform Draco before we get anyone else know this story. Draco knows of Aberforth had raped me, but he believed that Albus and I were lovers. He doesn't know that I was raped by Albus too, but I only did it to protect the baby."

The witch hummed, "I will arrange him to come here tomorrow morning. Surely there will be no difficulty, and besides, he needs to be informed of being hired to be Hagrid's assistance."

Both men were shocked…The young Malfoy working with Hagrid? Severus swore his godson was into potion, not magical creatures, and he supposed he might have missed something over the years. Harry didn't know what else to say. He hadn't expected his former archenemy to be into this type of field.

"We sure miss out on a lot of everything for the past years." Harry commented.

Severus agreed, "We will need to know what had happen over the years while Adamaris is asleep. Minerva, could you care to fill us in what we have had missed on? Has you-know-who done anything over the years?"

The headmistress sighed and finally sat down in her office seat, "If you both must know, Albus stopped him twice in the first two years in your disappearance. Lucius Malfoy tried to tell him that he-must-not-be-named is dead, but Albus refused for some reasons."

The emerald eyes widened, "What? You mean to tell me that Albus is the savior?"

She blinked, "What? Albus said something of one last thing needed to be taken care before it could be officially announced that he is gone for good."

Severus shook his head, "Albus is really the Savior, Minerva. I removed the Horcrux in Harry. Once all the Horcruxes are removed, You-know-who is easy to kill. He is no longer returning."

The woman was shocked to learn more of the truth. Harry hasn't known this before in his lifetime, but for once, he isn't expected to be the one to stop Voldemort. The prophecy has changed directly to Albus now.

"We have been Voldemort free for the past four years? Why didn't Albus tell me? That would have made the news more exciting! Why didn't anyone attempt to Owl us?" Harry groaned buried his face into his palms.

Severus soothed the young man's back, "The owls wouldn't be able to find us, remember? I had the tent on disillusion and other charms to keep us hidden. No one would be able to get a hold of us, even the firecall."

The Gryffindor mother sheepishly smiled, "Right, I forgot. It means that Albus won the war, he's our savior."

The witch hummed, "This certainly will lift people's spirit up a bit. A man, who saved us, is all because his love for both Potters." She tsk'ed at such act the headmaster had pulled, but there wasn't a nary thing she could have done.

The men were uncertain how to carry this thoroughly. They had returned to the school no less than three days ago. There were so many people coming to the funeral all day to give the man rest in peace or share their grief in silence or noises. If at all, Harry was the most devastated to lose him. He did not know how else to handle this differently, but this man was the most to be the closest to out of others. Despite of the fact he only has Remus, Tonks, and Teddy to look forward to as family to be the most closest he can call as a family. The Weasely family was the second family he would ever have. Sirius would have had been the top out of everyone anywhere else.

People had wondered why the brother of Albus attempted to kill at the same time Albus made the same act. The headmistress chose to remain quiet and no one knew the truth. Everyone had wondered what had truly gone on all those times.

"Severus, are you sure you want to," His eyes picked up that Minerva was leaving them alone, "Be known as Adamaris' father?" Harry realized they're alone completely – scratch that, in a room alone.

The potion master frowned, "Why do you have little doubts of me? I accepted the idea because I came up with it. After all, I help you raised her and she knew me too well. I am certain to accept all the consequences that will come and think about it, Potter, she is quite sly and clever to get her way. She might as well end up as a Slytherin once the house sorts her in."

Harry smirked, "I never doubted you, Severus. As for her, she could be a Ravenclaw too. She is always thrill to learn." He pointed out, "Or a Gryffindor house like her mother."

"At least we will not have to worry that she'd end up in a Hufflepuff house. She shows absolutely no signs of that house."

Harry laughed, "Look at us, we're debating on what house she could practically land in within a week!"

Severus laughed along, agreeing what the young man has said, and recalled his time at the age of twenty-three. He got the job here and began working to keep his images for others to believe.

"That's because we became her parents almost, Harry. You are her mother and you had me as her uncle."

The man-who-lived smirked, "That's because I didn't want to confuse her after she kept calling you dada. I mean, I don't want her to hate me for calling you dad when you aren't her biological father. Honestly, Sev, I was nervous if she was going to be demanding to explain about her father situation by now. She never did, though."

Severus shrugged, "Maybe she had felt satisfied with the family she already has."

Harry couldn't argue with that logic and he knew Adamaris would still have her father, just not alive or being able to physically hug or touch him. At least she knows now and better than never as well. Severus kept quiet to see Harry was lost in thoughts about things and decided to drink his own tea.

…

"Severus!" Harry demanded the man's attention, "Honestly, I told you that two was my limit! Now, it is the third time!" He groaned.

The man smirked, "You know how I feel about this, Harry. We are keeping this one as well, whether you want a limit to it." He came up to the young man and patted his cheek, "Besides, there were no complaints last night from you."

The man-who-lived huffed, "This better be the last time!"

Severus came behind him and hugged his navel closely. Harry glared at the man, knowing very well this elder was in so much trouble as it was, and nothing was going to change.

"You know I always dreamt of having a big family. You said you wanted a big family too." Professor Snape smirked.

The emerald eyes rolled, "And didn't I say next time you should be pregnant?" His head shook, "Looks like Poppy will be delighted. I don't trust no one else during my giving birth to these kids. This better be the last child or you're going to regret this, Severus." Harry sighed.

Severus kisses the man's bare neck, "Oh, I will never regret it. Adamaris, Gwendolyn, and Leonardo are going to be excited to be a big sibling."

Harry groaned, "Right there, yeah," He was so easily turned on, "Severus…please, don't. I'm pregnant right and it is not safe to do."

Severus soothes the young man's flat stomach and eager to see him grow.

"I know, but it puts you in a calmer mood. Shall we tell Albus?" He hummed.

"Might as well, that man loves children."

"I thought he was going to haunt me if I got you knocked up with Gwendolyn."

He shrugged, "Albus has changed, I'm telling you that much. After a month of his death, I can't believe I fell in love with you and you got me pregnant that fast. I didn't think Adamaris would be so eager to be a big sister and have you as her second father. I swear, she loves having two fathers." His head shook, "Now, she's going to be eleven within two months from now. I better expect this baby is going to be the last one, Severus."

Severus smirked, "I believe our family isn't big enough until this one comes in nine months."

"And when will you learn, Severus?" Another voice joined in, "I can sense when Harry is pregnant each time now. Not only that, he is carrying a set of twins."

Harry gasped, "Albus! Don't scare us like that!" He whined.

Albus chuckled, Severus placed a mask on his expression, and thought carefully of the man's words. His black eyes was shocked once he had realized.

"Twins? We're having twins?"

Harry was stricken ill by the word twins, "Albus, please tell me you are simply joking for the thrill. That you're just trying to get Severus more eager to find out."

The headmaster smiled, "Since when do I joke of twins? As I tell you, you are carrying a set of twins."

Harry was much paler than a ghost and he almost dropped. Severus caught him, since he was holding him all those times, and managed to get his lover back on his feet.

"I need to eat now. That's…um, sorry. Let me go stomach all of this in." He shook his raven hair, "I need time alone."

Severus knew when Harry meant time alone and let his lover go. He watched him leave the office and headed out to somewhere private. He turned to Albus with a curious face.

"Don't worry, give him a few months. He'll adore them and wants them a part of his life. After all, he was stubborn and uncertain of wanting more kids after Adamaris. I believe I may have scarred him then." He chuckled.

"Well of course, you petrified him for life."

"Not necessarily, he did come to the point he is no longer afraid of anything." He shrugged, "By the way, Adamaris talked to me about attending to colleges and I feel," He hummed, "Worried. You know how boys are in colleges."

Severus smirked, "Yes, but Adamaris is going to repeat her years here again. She knows I expect nothing less to be the top of her classes. She isn't sixteen yet, so she will take courses she hasn't taken before here."

"And what of Harry? What is his say in this?"

"Like any other mother would be, overprotective. Harry rather go back in time instead of letting her go off to wizard colleges. Besides, we're going to talk to her and explain to her that she needs to be taking courses she hasn't taken and she does not know what she desires to be profession towards. She hasn't learned so much in the Defense Art of Dark Art or taken so many levels since she was exempts because of her age."

Albus was quite impressed. He enjoyed being a ghost sometimes, but other times, he hated it when Adamaris gets depress and he couldn't hug her. Severus would be the one to take over.

"How are Gwendolyn and Leonardo?" The grandfather act kicked in.

The potion master sat down on the couch, "Gwendolyn is gaining control of her magic with the wand and able to recall half of first year's spells. Leonardo has been reading and writing a lot, but he tends to be quite stubborn towards his writing. He doesn't seem to be into writing as he does for reading."

He chuckled, "I believe he will be the Ravenclaw in the family, I have no doubts. Mind you, Gwendolyn has been being clever with her words around Harry and tricks you to say yes in order to get an extra cookie. Be warn, she is quite a sweet tooth there."

Severus couldn't believe so much had changed over time in his life. He truly had fallen in love with Harry for seven years and made a move after a month of Albus' murdered death. They kept the story unknown and only Minerva would know the truth. Adamaris began to see her as Aunt Minnie and she was often involved the girls' life since they don't have a female adult. They needed a female figure around them anyway. Hermione was delighted to be an aunt for Harry's girls.

Albus would visit Adamaris at least four times a week or if she needs him the most. She spent most her time attending Hogwarts classes and her classmates were shocked to see six to ten years old girl can keep up and learn well. They had wondered if it was based on genes or something about Snape generations. Harry would laugh at the rumors and tells Albus about it. No one knew that Albus' ghost remained around, but only Minerva and Draco were allowed to know.

Draco actually ended up taking Hagrid's role and the students got opportunities to meet 'safe' creatures. He was able to look out for anyone who harasses his creatures or bully others. Hagrid went into a retirement in his own hut, but he was gladly to visit Harry and the kids. He would be free to babysit them when Severus and Harry wanted some time alone or they have classes to teach.

Yet, Harry stood in front of the grave that belongs to Albus. The wind whips his robe towards the stone and he stood there, even though he knows Albus is unable to move on because of their daughter. However, he knew the world was in a safer place. When he arranged an interview with Luna, people were shocked to learn who is the true savior all this time for the past four years. Harry had explained in the interview that Voldemort used a dark curse without revealing its name. He pointed out that Severus had created a cure and Albus' second and last battle with Voldemort proves that the world is free from the dark lord.

People celebrated it after the discovery and celebrated it in Albus' name, no less than the man they believed to respect. Harry felt it was better off the world did not know what he had went through and not shamed the man for something he could not help. Harry only did it to keep Adamaris alive and nothing less. The only thing he had regretted was not returning sooner…yet, could he still be with Albus a little longer? Or would Aberforth do the same thing? Not only that, would Voldemort still be around? There were questions that had bothered Harry, but he knew there wasn't much he could have done. The past was the past.

Here he stood, pregnant with twins and thinking of how happy his life had turned around for him. He isn't known as a savior, he's free to be Severus' lover and mother of his children, and he is a professor that teaches the DADA. Harry showed others that he was not to walk away from some 'curses' that Voldemort placed on and he remained being the teacher no matter what – whether he's pregnant or not.

"I'm pregnant with twins." He chuckled shortly, "I guess I shouldn't complain. I did give him my consent after all." He smirked, "After all, he wants a big family and he's going to be the one knocked up next time anyway."

Severus has no idea he should look after himself, especially Harry is determine to get him pregnant if they were planning to have a big family. There is one thing could admit and that's loving his children. He survived through everything because the worse was over and getting through his pregnancy would be smooth as possible as he can.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading this and reviewing it (and bearing with me on the terrible grammars of mine, which I know). I am now done with this story and it is complete. Thank you for reading/following/reviewing this the most. It truly motivated me to get this finish. Feel free to check out my other stories that may interests you all. I will see if I write another story involving Albus and Harry together, but I don't have ideas yet for them. It might come and go until I find the one that seems worth writing. **


End file.
